Quinn and Puck: Is sorry really enough?
by Skib1990
Summary: Quinn and Puck's relationship. He keeps messing up, she keeps forgiving him. Will he make a big enough mistake to make her leave him forever?
1. Beginning love and mistakes

**Quinn really loved him. But she could not deal with this anymore. She couldn't deal with Puck's lying, secrets, and inability to keep it in his pants. They had been seeing each other since just after Winter break, when she finally broke up with Sam and told Puck she loved him too. From that day on they promised to tell each other everything from when Beth was conceived through her dating Sam. Quinn figured getting everything out of the way now would be better than finding out later. They discussed his relationship with Santana, Brittany, a few MILFs and random hook-ups and she told him about her and Sam's relationship; which consisted of making out.**

**For the first few months it was good. In April, they hit a bit of a rough spot when Quinn saw Puck flirting with Santana and Brittany after Glee competition one day. Normally she wouldn't have said anything, but when he lifted his hand to brush a strand of Santana's hair out of her face, she got pissed.**

"**Puck!" Quinn practically yelled from the other side of the room, which startled all three of them.**

"**Later babes" Puck quickly whispered as he went over to Quinn. "Hey baby," he leaned down to kiss her but was met with her petite hand blocking him.**

"**Hey Baby?" she questioned with a stinging voice. "What was that over there?"**

"**What're you talking about?" he asked, "We were just talking."**

"**I'm sorry, I wasn't aware talking involved petting her face" Quinn spewed out accusingly.**

"**Babe I pushed her hair out of her face, I do it to you all the time. No biggie" he responded.**

**Wrong answer! "YES, to ME" she shot out at him "Your girlfriend, not to anyone else, especially them" she tried to be pissed but the hurt in her voice was enough for him to notice.**

"**Quinn, I'm sorry. I didn't think it was a big deal but I know I upset you. It won't happen again, I promise" he said with the smirk no one could resist, "I'm sorry" he added again for good measure.**

"**Its fine" she said obviously hurt but getting over it, "Now you know it bothers me so you won't do it again."**

**A week later she saw Santana winking at Puck as she shifted her hips from side to side walking through the hall. Quinn saw him glance and smirk and she could have sworn he licked his lips; but the hallway was crowded so she convinced herself he could have been looking anywhere.**

**At prom the month later, everything **_**seemed**_** great. Quinn, Kurt, and Mercedes all got ready together and when Puck saw her in her tight bright yellow mermaid-like gown his jaw dropped. It hugged her body in all the right places, but was modest enough to be something Quinn's mother would approve of. She was breathtaking.**

"**Baby you look amazing," Puck said in awe as he placed a kiss on her lips.**

"**Thanks" she smiled in a genuine way because she knew he meant it.**

**After driving all around town taking pictures with the Glee kids and then the Cheerios, they were off to Prom. The night was going by amazingly! Until they announced king and queen. Quinn won, no surprise, and she was elated. Finn, who was still captain, won king and Rachel clapped so excitedly it was like her own child had won a Tony award. As they stood on stage accepting their crowns and taking pictures, Quinn glanced into the crowd and noticed a brunette with a short, revealing red dress standing next to Puck curling her hair around her finger as she looked up at him. AT first she wasn't worried until his hand went from his pocket to her hip pulling her kind of close. Quinn, whose smile faded into an angry frown, tried to focus on being in front of everyone on stage; she looked away. After the pictures and the lame dance they had to do, Quinn became angrier when she couldn't find Puck but also couldn't see Santana either. She hurried to the side where Brittany was and asked where Santana was.**

"**Santana said she was going to find a hot guy to take to the janitor's closet" Brittany said as if nothing was wrong.**

"**Did she say who Britt" Quinn asked in an angry panicky voice.**

"**Um, no she said his name but I was to busy staring at the lights. They kept swirling and changing color every time I looked up" she answered Quinn not noticing how angry she was.**

"**Did she say Puck, Brittany?" Quinn asked.**

"**No not Puck. I think it was that guy we heard about in history the one with the boat and twin animals that were cute." Brittany responded.**

"**Noah?" Quinn sort of screamed.**

"**Yeah, see I told you it wasn't Puck" Brittany said smiling.**

"**Brittany, Noah is Puck's real name" Quinn said before walking to the hallway.**

"**Then why do we not call him that. Does he have twin animals too?" Brittany called in an excited voice. Quinn not hearing Brittany at all.**

**As Quinn practically ran into the hallway, she saw Puck sipping from the water fountain looking frazzled and red in the face. She stormed up to him so fast; it was like her feet never touched the ground.**

"**Where is she?" Quinn questioned with a sharp tone, trying to grab Puck's tie but noticing it was no longer around his neck.**

"**Who the hell are you talking about Quinn? I came outside to get fresh air while you were dancing with Finn" he fired back almost as if he was accusing her of doing something wrong.**

"**Don't play dumb with me Puck, where is Santana" she yelled at him, "and where the hell is your tie?"**

"**How the hell am I supposed to know, I'm not her keeper" Puck answered, "And my tie is in my locker, it was suffocating me, just like you are right now."**

**Her hand moved quickly from her hip, smacking him across his face. She turned around and walked away from him, meeting Mercedes and Kurt at the door.**

"**Can we leave please" she sadly questioned as a single tear began to fall down her cheek.**

"**Yeah baby girl, lets go " Mercedes said and took her hand. By that point Puck caught up, Kurt cutting him off before her could get to her.**

"**Hummel, get out of my way I don't wanna hurt you" Puck said.**

"**As if, you'll go to Juvie and you know you don't like it there" Kurt answered, "We'll take her home and bring her to Mike's party later if she feels like seeing you" "Don't do anything else stupid" Kurt added as he walked to catch up to the girls.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about" Puck yelled after him before reentering the dance.**

**Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt drove to Kurt's house to put on their regular clothes. "Do you guys think he did anything with her" Quinn questioned, not even begin able to say the whorish name.**

"**I dunno baby girl, but we know he loves you. Santana was prolly being a flirt but I'm sure he turned her down" Mercedes said as Kurt continued "Yeah Quinn, he loves you and he told me I didn't know what I was talking about. He would never do that to you."**

**Quinn wasn't so sure anymore. **


	2. Saying Sorry, Again

She may not have been sure but she wasn't going to let this ruin her night. She put on a tight pair of dark jeans and a red embellished tank top; both fitting her perfectly accentuating her curves. She knew this would drive Puck along with every other guy crazy. She let her hair down, releasing the curls that were in a bun and pinned the one side up. Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt got ready to go to the after party.

When they arrived at Mike's there were already tons of people there. When they walked in, all eyes were on Quinn, half because of her sudden departure from prom, and half because she was drop dead gorgeous in her outfit.

Puck noticed her immediately, practically running up to her. He put his hand around her to let everyone know again, that she was all his. She liked the attention from everyone, especially since it was making Puck uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what happened at prom, but she chose to walk with him to the back of the party.

"Quinn, nothing happened with Santana I swear" he pleaded, "I shouldn't have said anything about you suffocating me, I just hate that you assumed the worst."

* * *

"I'm not sorry. I was pissed, you were gone, Santana was gone, and Brittany gave me every reason to believe you were together" Quinn told him flat out. "If you say nothing happened, I guess I believe you."

"You don't. But you know you danced with Finn. I was getting fresh air" he snapped.

"Because we won, we had to do it." She snapped right back. "You know what I don't want to fight, it's the end of our junior year and we are supposed to be having fun" she half smiled at him.

"Quinn, I'm sorry you think something happened, but I love you and it didn't." he said to her. "But hell baby, you got a powerful arm for someone so tiny."

"Good. Now you know" she smiled coyly refusing to apologize.

He pulled her into a hug and gave her quick couple of kisses. They grabbed some drinks and returned to the party. A few hours later, it was all fun. Everyone was singing, dancing, and drinking. Puck and Quinn were getting along perfect and the party was great. Mercedes and Kurt took millions of pictures with Quinn and all the others. It was genuinely like everyone was friends.

Until Santana's overly drunk ass came back into the room from the outside. Quinn had ignored Santana and until now she hadn't seen much of her, besides her dragging two guys upstairs.

* * *

"Partayyyy" She drunkenly called to everyone.

Quinn looked at her in disgust but for the most part no one took too much note. Puck went to the kitchen to get more beers and as he returned Quinn saw Santana quickly scurry over to him. She sat up straighter and slowly walked closer. She saw Santana give Puck something yellow that he quickly put into his pocket. Quinn rushed over to claim what was hers.

"Back off San, he's taken" Quinn glared at the feisty drunk.

"He wasn't earlier, now was he?" Santana drunkenly slurred. As she turned to walk away, Quinn pushed her against the wall so hard, that everyone was looking at them now.

"What the hell is your problem" Santana yelled stumbling half because she was drunk and half because Quinn just practically threw her into the wall.

"You're my problem. You like to start trouble and try to steal everyone else's boyfriend because no one wants you. You're a slut." Quinn screamed.

"Mhm, I'm sure that's what you think" Santana replied licking her lips. "Your boyfriend doesn't think that."

Quinn pulled her hand back preparing to punch her when Mercedes grabbed her hand, "Quinn, you're better than that" she said. Puck took her from Mercedes and told her "Yeah baby, she isn't worth it." Quinn put her arm down and was preparing to leave with Puck when Santana yelled, "That's not what you were saying at Prom." Quinn turned around so fast and hit her on the side of the face. "Whore" she yelled as her and Puck left. She was smiling because she finally gave Santana what she deserved. On the inside, she was still questioning whether anything did happen.

Quinn drove because Puck was hammered. When they got back to his place, he basically passed out before they could discuss anything. She put him into pajamas and got ready for bed. When she lifted his jacket from the floor, his yellow tie fell out of a pocket, and crumpled back onto it. He must have gotten it out of his locker before he left.

They didn't really discuss that night, but between then and the end of classes for summer break, Puck was perfect. He never talked to Santana and she never bothered Quinn again. They went on with Cheerios as if nothing happened at all. Puck and Quinn were in love and happy.

* * *

June and July went by just as most summers. Swimming, tanning, and boating on the lake. The occasional party here and there, shopping and staying up all night together. Puck continued his pool cleaning business, this summer without any older women! Quinn enjoyed the time off from cheerios to relax and be with her friends and boyfriend.

In August, Quinn went on vacation with her mom for a few days to see her sister. She and Puck talked all the time, as if she had never left. When she returned home, he was so happy and so was she. They were about to be seniors and they had a perfect relationship.

Later that month, about a week before school began. Puck said he needed to talk to her.

"Baby, you know I love you right?" Puck questioned.

Now concerned Quinn responded, "Yes, do I have any reason not too?"

"Don't freak out but when you were on vacation, I went to that party Mike had at the lake."

Her heart began to sink as he spoke, "I know you told me….." she responded.

"Well there were a lot of people there and when I went into the lake house bathroom, Santana barged through and tried to get with me. She kissed me but I pushed her away and went right home I swear. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But we were so happy and I didn't want you to think anything bad happened." He was almost rambling, totally unlike Puck.

"That's why you were so weird on the phone that night?" He nodded. "Nothing happened, just Santana being Santana?" He nodded again. "Okay baby, I believe you. I know how she is and I'm glad you pushed her away." She hugged him.

"I'm sorry" he said into her hair a few times. His eyes wandered, almost as if they were hiding something. She never noticed.

* * *

School began and she was queen. She walked down the halls and the people parted for her. Whether she was with Kurt and Mercedes or Puck, everyone was envious. She was beautiful and she had perfect grades, plus a hot boyfriend. Glee was one of her favorite parts of the day, partially because she and Puck could be all lovey-dovey when singing without anyone calling him out for being a wimp. She could be her true self in Glee. Mr. Schuester gave them over a month for their first assignment. It was to sing a song that they felt fit where they were at in their lives. Rachel, Finn, and surprisingly Brittany went within the first two weeks. Rachel sang some song, about being in love, which no one paid any attention to, but Finn. Finn sang "We are the Champions" after the team finally won a game, thanks to him as quarterback and Puck making the winning touchdown catch. And Brittany sang "I Just Can't Wait to be King" from The Lion King. She explained to us that her cat told her she was a princess and she couldn't find any songs about being a queen, so king sounded good; oh she also loved The Lion King. Mr. Schuester knew it wasn't exactly what he was looking for but, for Brittany it was great.

One day Quinn was in class and didn't see Puck the night before because he had a late practice. She saw him walk by her classroom so she quickly walked up to the teacher to ask to use the restroom. She was going to surprise Puck because she had missed him so much the night before.

"Puck" she quietly yelled after him as she saw him turn the corner. He must not have heard her so she kept walking towards him. She turned the corner, but didn't see him anywhere. She saw the boy's bathroom door still moving so she assumed he was there. She knew it was wrong but she missed him and figured she'd be spontaneous and go in to have some fun. She approached the door but before opening it she stopped. She heard something.


	3. You're Not Sorry

At first she couldn't decipher what she was hearing. She thought it was just a few guys talking so she waited for them to leave. They never did. After a few short minutes, she heard a familiar giggle. Her heart dropped. She flung open the door, not caring who could see her anymore. She walked right in and pushed on a stall that was closed. It didn't budge.

"Occupied my man" Puck grunted out.

She pushed on it again.

"We're kinda busy here" the familiar voice spoke again. Quinn knocked so loud the next time they finally opened the door.

"Jesus, what's you-" Puck began to spew out when he realized who was standing in front of him. "Quinn." He reached out to grab her arm but she swatted him away.

There Quinn was standing in front of a shirtless Puck and half naked Santana.

"You make me sick and I hate you" she yelled at them before she turned around, trying to hold back the tears as she was leaving.

"Quinn, don't I'm sorry" he grabbed her and spun her around trying to hug her.

"YOU'RE SORRY!" she yelled, pushing him away from her. "Don't touch me. How could you do this to me? How long has this been going on?"

"Quinn it's nothing, I mean not long-" he started before Santana cut him off "You knew it was going on you were just too stupid to believe it. You'd think he'd be with you this long without having any type of sex?" she almost laughed it all out.

Quinn almost lunged at her but she knew it was both their faults. "Stay out of this Santana" she said as she glared at her. She turned to Puck, no longer being able to hold the tears back, "How long Puck" she barely got it out.

"It's only happened a few times. At Prom, once when you were on vacation, at Mike's lake house party, and now" he said as he looked down. It was obvious he was disgusted with himself, but not as disgusted as she was

"Not to mention all the sexting we've been doing the entire time you've been dating" Santana added.

Quinn couldn't take it any longer. "You two deserve each other" Puck reached out for her and she swatted him away again. "Don't ever speak to me again, don't even look at me. Pretend you don't know me because you two are dead to me." Quinn walked out into the now crowd of people that were now gathered. Mercedes and Kurt quickly ran to her sides, leading her away from everything she had witnessed.

She finished her classes that day, skipped glee and cheerios and went home. Puck called and called and called. She finished the week ignoring Puck as he tried to talk to her, ignoring the stares and whispers as she walked down the hall. Luckily, Mercedes and Kurt walked her to every class so Puck couldn't bombard her. At Glee, if she went, she sat on the opposite side of the room, looking down the whole time not listening to anyone singing and left quickly with Kurt and Mercedes. That weekend Puck called some more, stopped by a few times, but Quinn refused any contact whatsoever. Monday and Tuesday passed with the same looks, and Puck continued to pester her. In third period on Wednesday, Quinn got a pass from Mr. Schuester for a meeting.

"Hi, Quinn. You've been distant in Glee and I know about what has been happening, are you ok."

"I'm fine Mr. Schue. Really." Lies. She was heartbroken and felt so stupid that she believed Puck over and over again.

"Well, if you need to talk myself and Ms. Pillsbury have office hours. But Quinn, you have to do your assignment soon so I can give you credit."

"Thank you. I know, I'll be ready Monday I swear."

Thursday and Friday passed like the others. She spent as much time with Kurt and Mercedes as she could so she wouldn't have to be at home alone, in case Puck came over again to apologize.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate you always being here for me" Quinn told them.

"Babygirl no problem we are here for you no matter what" Mercedes said.

"You don't need that jerk Quinn. We love you and want you to be happy" Kurt added.

"Uh!" Quinn screamed as her phone vibrated again, for what seemed like the thousandth time. "I swear he needs to take a hint."

"What is he even saying?" Kurt asked.

"I stopped caring, but the first hundred were I'm sorry/please talk to me/let me explain/I love you blah blah blah" Quinn explained.

"So tell him to stop, tell him you're sick of it. Of him," Mercedes said.

"I am not talking to him, he's dead to me." Quinn answered; he obviously wasn't.

"So sing it to him. You have your assignment. It is how you feel" Kurt replied to her.

"You know what maybe you are right. If he can't take the hint that I can not stand him maybe if I sing it in front of everyone he will know" Quinn said with a matter of fact attitude.

* * *

School went by on Monday like any other day. For the most part, everything was normal again. Quinn got good grades, had cheerios, and went about her day while still ignoring all Puck's annoyances. At Glee she arrived a bit later than everyone with her music.

"I'm ready" Quinn said to Mr. Schuester, "Mercedes and Tina I'd like for you guys to help me out." They both got up and sat behind Quinn who was sitting front and center. "I'm doing a mash-up of two songs I feel fit my life," is all Quinn said. The music began and so did Quinn shortly after.

She stared straight ahead at first

All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down

And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around

She stood up and glared directly at Puck as Mercedes and Tina sang along with her.

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore

And you can say that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, no, no

She walked back to her seat but continued glaring at Puck as she continued

And

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Looking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold

And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before

She stood up again pointing a finger this time as she sang

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore

And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh

A tear began to form in her eye. Puck was disgusted with himself and he knew he was getting what he deserved so he sat and stared back at Quinn in between staring at the floor and the clock.

You had me falling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for

And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry

_I can't resist before you go tell me this  
Was it worth it? Was she worth this?  
No, no, no, no, no, no_

* * *

The club clapped and Mercedes embraced Quinn as they walked back to their seats. The rest of the club kind of stared but Quinn was proud of herself. When she glanced over at Puck at various times he was either staring at her or at the floor looking as if he was about to cry. He got up and left the room for a bit and then came back still looking sad but now also feeling hurt.

"You think he got my message" Quinn asked Mercedes, as they left the room at the end of practice.

"I hope so. I mean he was definitely listening because he stared the whole time. So maybe your phone won't vibrate every two seconds now."

When Quinn got home that night she was drained. She showered, did her homework and watch TV. Before she went to bed she heard her phone vibrate. It hadn't done much of it today, so she opened to see an unread text:

'You're wrong' – Puck

A few minutes later it went off again.

'I am sorry'- it was Puck again. She chucked the phone back down and went to sleep.

* * *

author's note:

**Mash up was – "You're not Sorry" and "Should've Said No" by Taylor Swift….. I'm not sure If I should continue a bit in high school or if I should just do a brief set up and jump a few years like college or a bit after…. What o you guys think? Any and all feedback helps. If you haev any ideas you'd like incorporated review and tell me =) thankss  
**


	4. Moving On

"Damn" Quinn thought to herself. "Will he ever stop texting me? Get over it, I have." She told herself this every morning, because every morning she'd wake up to a text from Puck that said 'I'm sorry.' Luckily, after awhile he stopped showing up at her house and trying to catch up to her at school, but he had sent her that text every single morning.

It's been two months since the song Quinn did in Glee. Mr. Schuester had been pretty great about keeping Quinn and Puck apart in the numbers. Very rarely did she have to sit by him or dance anywhere near him. Occasionally they had to pass by one another in a routine, but they were never paired together.

"Okay guys, we are going to be working in groups for this assignment. You pick the song and dance but fate picks the groups. I will place all your names in a hat and will pick three groups of four," Mr. Schuester wrote down the names and as everyone was talking and waiting for him to be finished, Quinn got up and walked over to him.

"Quinn, I'm sorry, but I may not be able to keep you guys apart" Mr. Schue genuinely looked sad for her.

"It's okay," Quinn said. She continued, " I'm over it now, I just wanted to know if we had to wear specific outfits and dress up or if that was up to us?"

"Um, completely up to you, thanks for bringing that up."

Quinn went back to her seat and Mr. Schue stood up. "Quinn brought up a good point guys. You can wear matching outfits or costumes but you do not have to if you don't want to," he said. At the sound of Quinn's name, Puck instantly looked up. She had that affect on him, even though he knew she hated his guts.

"Okay, the groups are: Mike, Artie, Santana, and Mercedes; Finn, Quinn, Puck, and Tina; and Rachel, Sam, Brittany, and Kurt." When Quinn realized she was in a group with Puck, she cursed to herself but didn't want to let it get to her. Puck smiled to himself, but pretended he hadn't noticed.

"Mr. Schuester, if I may" Rachel started, " I don't think these groups are good, I don't think any of us get along really." She was obviously doing this for Quinn. Oddly enough, over the past few months Rachel and Quinn had been becoming friends, often because Rachel would let Finn partner with Quinn and she'd work with Puck so Quinn wouldn't have to deal with it.

"I'm sorry Rachel, the groups are set" Mr. Schuester said, "Get to work, you have until the end of midterm week, right before Winter break."

Rachel sadly looked over to Quinn, who nodded at Rachel, as a thank you but that it was okay.

Finn, Quinn, Tina, and Puck gathered to one side of the room. They all threw out ideas and decided on doing an 80s song that would be fun. Quinn did not look in Puck's direction at all the entire time, much to his dismay. They decided Finn and Quinn would take the first part of the song, Puck and Tina the second, and all of them sharing the chorus. They also agreed that choreography would be spontaneous, mostly so they wouldn't risk Puck and Quinn having to dance with each other.

Every week, outside of the Glee practices, they would get together in the Auditorium to rehearse, Finn and Tina doing anything they could to keep Puck and Quinn apart. Luckily, it worked. Before any of them new it performances were finished, the only contact Puck and Quinn made was a cheesy, half-hearted high five after they performed. Neither of them would admit it, but they had fun with the performance. All of them wearing bright neon colors, the girls with teased hair and leg warmers, while the boys wore baggy wind pants; it was fun and goofy. The other groups had classic partner work and better partner relations that Quinn's group, but no one complained about anything.

* * *

Quinn was ready to pack up her stuff from her locker and leave on vacation for Christmas. She was going to Florida to visit her sister. Originally, last Christmas Quinn was going to go there, but Puck wanted her to stay and spend all vacation with him. She was now regretting that decision. She said goodbye to Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel after Glee and hurried to get some things from her locker. She got some pictures she had that her sister would like to see, got some clothes she had in there, and was ready to go. She practically ran through the hallways, her mother waiting for her at the front of the school ready to head to the airport. Barely paying attention she ran past empty rooms and smacked right into someone coming out of one of the doors, dropping her stuff.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Quinn started before looking up to see Puck. Silently, she started picking up everything as quickly as possible. "S'okay" Puck said attempting to help Quinn pick stuff up. She took the stuff from his hands, stood up, and turned quickly to leave. "Thanks" She said as she was running, A bit faster than before, towards the doors.

Puck turned to leave and notice Quinn forgot something. He bent down to pick it up and a small smile appeared on his face. It was a picture of him holding Beth at the hospital as Quinn watched on. He was happy to know she didn't throw the picture away. He tucked it into his wallet and left for vacation; maybe things weren't as bad as he thought.

* * *

Quinn's winter break was amazing. She came back a week later than everyone else did, but she didn't care. Everyone was still envious of her. She missed the warm weather Florida had because she came back to freezing weather. This didn't stop her from wearing a cute dress that showed off her newly tanned body. Boy did everyone notice her even more now. She was happy to see everyone being in awe of her again and not just seeing her as Quinn whose boyfriend cheated on her in the school. She went to her locker to put her stuff away, as her happiness faded. She looked over to see Santana walking towards Puck. Not that she wanted Puck back, but she thought he'd be smart enough to at least hide the fact he was still sleeping with Santana from the school because a lot of people were pissed about it. But Quinn wasn't seeing what she thought she was.

"Hey baby, wanna take a trip to the janitor's closet" Santana said as she ran her finger down Puck's chest.

"No. Thanks" Puck said sounding disgusted as he shut his locker and turned. Santana walked with him. "Come on baby, you know you want to. It's been way too long since we had fun in the bathroom."

"Like I told you after that and every time you've asked since then, I'm not interested. Find someone Else's life to ruin" Puck said sharply to her.

"Jeez Puck, Quinn's not going to forgive you and you won't find anything better than this" she pointed down her body, "You'll come back eventually, so we might as well start now."

"Santana!" he was yelling now, "I am not interested in anything you have to offer. Cool it and LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE."

"You're missing out and you know it" she yelled back at him, "whatever if you want to keep thinking Miss Goody-Goody will give you another shot go ahead, but I'm gonna have some fun with someone else, who hasn't turned into a little bitch."

"GREAT!" he said putting his hands up in a mocking way. He turned and walked away from Santana, who now had bright red cheeks and everyone staring at her.

Quinn could not believe what she just witnessed. It felt good to see Santana embarrassed in front of everyone, but it didn't change anything.

* * *

After all her classes, Quinn was happy for Glee. The first couple of minutes she spent catching up with Mercedes and Rachel, as Kurt just played with her hair taking about how jealous he was that she had a tan. Mr. Schuester came in and on the white board wrote, 'GIRLS VS. BOYS'! Everyone in the room was cheering and high fiving. Before anyone could say anything, Mr. Schuester made them divide and said "Kurt, boy's side." Kurt grumpily went to the boy's side, as Rachel chimed in, "Mr. Schuester, we'd gladly give up Santana for Kurt. We all know she's just like a male." The girls all giggled as Santana rolled her eyes, but she didn't disagree. "Then again, some of those boys have girlfriends and we wouldn't want Santana to ruin anyone else's happiness" Quinn said, and added quieter, "Again." She covered her mouth quickly. Did she really just say that out loud? Oh well. Mercedes snaped her fingers mockingly with the bigges smile on her face. The room erupted with many conversations. "Okay, Okay settle down everyone. Get started, boys go first next Wednesday and girls are Thursday" Mr. Schuester chimed in.

The groups were both discussing ideas. Santana saying she thought they should do a sexy mash-up that involved tight outfits and dancing. The only one who was actually paying attention to her was Brittany. "Um never," Mercedes said rudely to Santana as they went on to discuss other ideas. They finally decided on a perfect mash-up! They knew they would be standing their ground, taking a not so obvious jab at Santana, and would be making a bold statement about their male counterparts. They decided on wearing baggy sweat pants with tight tank tops, hair pulled back into high ponytails with bandannas as accessories. Their performance would be amazing with killer choreography, thanks to Brittany.

The boys decided on doing something for Puck. They know he was still broken up about Quinn and they also knew he hadn't even thought about another girl since the Santana fiasco four months ago. They decided to let Puck decide what songs to do. He had a few thoughts and before they knew it their songs were also picked. They seemed to be mostly directed towards Quinn, but a lot of the boys were having problems with their relationships because their girlfriends didn't want anything like what happened to Quinn, to happen to them. They chose dark jeans with various color t-shirts. Minimal choreography, if any at all, because Mike knew what to do and no one else did.

In a week, the performances would begin and only one group could win.


	5. Boy's Performance

The one week the groups had to work on their performances went by quickly. The girls used the auditorium every single practice, while the boys used the choir room. Finally, it was the boys' day to perform. The day started out how most days did; Puck and Finn talking through their classes and barely paying attention. They had gym, lunch, and went to basketball practice. Before their performance, all the boys gathered to discuss how weird their girls had been acting and how secretive they were about their performance. It was time for them to perform. They got their semi-costumes on and hyped themselves up. Puck had to give himself a pep-talk before hand because he knew it was his chance to say sorry. This time it wasn't over the phone but in front of some faculty and the rest of the club. Even though everyone knew the situation, they all moved on but Puck hadn't. Sometimes he didn't think he ever would.

They all gathered into the auditorium and the boys set up stools for the girls on one side of the stage. They all walked to the other side, so they could sing right to the girls. Puck started out playing his guitar as he sang the first line and Artie took over rapping the next verse. The others doing some choreography involving swaying and turning behind them.

_They ain't got nothing on you baby, nothing on you baby, yeah, yeah_

_i know you feel where i'm coming from  
regardless of the things in my past that i've done  
most of it really was for the hell of the fun  
on the carousel so around i spun (spun)  
with no directions just tryna get some (some)  
tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)  
this is how i lost more than i had ever won (won)  
and honestly i ended up with none..._

Puck put down his guitar and walked back to join the rest of the boys, who were now sitting down, staring at the girls and waiting for the musical introduction. They all sang together for the next section.

**'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die**

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I can't take it back.  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry**

Puck stood up and the boys followed only a couple steps behind him. He sang lead as the boys harmonized behind him.

I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
And guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be

I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

**and**

**Every single day, I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
I'm Sorry**

As the music faded into the background the boys walked back to their seats on the stage and sat down. Quinn's eyes were now watery and Mercedes slyly put her hand on Quinn's. Everyone clapped including Mr. Schuester and the judges.

"Great job boys" Mr. Schuester said to them "You guys really got your message across and showed real emotion." He walked over and put his hand on Puck's shoulder and said quietly, "I'm proud of you."

They all cleared out of practice and went on with their days.

* * *

The next morning, when the girls opened their lockers, they all had a flower with the same card attached.

It read:

_Althoug, I think you could do much better than me and I am sorry for all the things I put you through, remember that they ain't got nothing on you baby._

Quinn's of course had a little extra note that said "_It's never too late to make it right, I am truly sorry."_ This is the first time Quinn actually felt that Puck may really be sorry. She had a slight smile on her face, but erased it just incase _he_ was watching. Still, this didn't change anything. She went along with her day preparing for the performance she was going to give in a few short hours. She and Rachel met up with Brittany during gym so they could be perfect. At lunch, all the girls met to do a final run through. There performance was going to be amazing.

Before they new it, it was time to perform. Puck and Finn were two of the last boys to arrive. They claimed they were running late because of basketball, but truthfully they had no clue what to expect. Rachel had been at Quinn's almost every night so Finn hadn't seen much of her since last week, but when he did she wasn't chatty or lovey-dovey. Pretty much all she talked about was him being "such a guy" and how they were going to lose the competition. They sat down in the seats of the auditorium, looking up at the stage waiting for the performance. Mr. Schuester got up and introduced them, "Please give around of applause for -the girls." Everyone clapped and waited for it to begin.

* * *

author's note:

The songs used were: _Nothing on you - B.o.B and Bruno Mars, _**Sorry- Buckcherry,** and Better than Me- Hinder. I couldn't decide which one for the boys to sing and all three of them seemed to fit so I tried to blend them together.

I put the two performances as separate chapters because reading the story and songs all in one seemed to long with less impact. Thanks for reading! =)


	6. Girl's Performance

They sat on six stools they had set up earlier, each holding their own microphone. Quinn began the song a'capella as the spotlight was only on her.

**If I were a boy even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted **

**And go drink beer with the guys**

The music began, and the spotlight shined on Rachel as she began to sing

**And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted **

**And I'd never get confronted for it  
'Cause they stick up for me**

The light then shifted to where Brittany was sitting and she began her part.

**If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
**

With the spotlight now on Mercedes, she began to belt out her part.

**I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed**

The CD scratched and the girls all threw away their stools and put their bandannas on. As they all came to the middle of the stage and began choreography, Santana began singing lead.

_Pull up your pants_  
_(Just Like 'Em)_  
_Take out the trash_  
_(Just Like 'Em)_  
_getting your cash like 'em_  
_Fast like 'em_  
_Girl you ought'a act like ya dig_  
_(What I'm talkin' bout')_  
_Security codes on everything_  
_Vibrate so your phone don't ever ring_  
_(Joint Account)_  
_And another one he don't know about_

Santana slid backwards to dance with the rest of the girls and Tina moved front and center for her solo.

_Wish we could switch up the roles_  
_And I could be that..._  
_Tell you I love you_  
_But when you call I never get back_  
_Would you ask them questions like me?..._  
_Like where you be at?_  
_Cause I'm out 4 in the morning_  
_On the corner rolling_  
_Doing my own thing_

The girls were now in a single file line, singing out their lines as they fanned out diagonally.

_What if I?.._. (Santana)  
_Had a thing on the side?_ (Quinn)  
_Made ya cry? _(Tina)  
_Would the rules change up?..._ (Rachel)  
_Or would they still apply?..._ (Brittany)  
_If I played you like a toy?..._ (Mercedes)

They all sang out the next verse.

_If I act like you_  
_Walk A mile off in your shoes_  
_I'm messing with your head again_  
_Dose of your own medicine_

After a short pause, the girls all walked off the stage to stand right in front of the boys. The music stopped and it was all a'capella now. Quinn was singing the lead and the others laying out the added chorus.

**You don't listen to her (QUINN)**

_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy _(Mercedes)

**You don't care how it hurts ( QUINN)**

_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy ( Tina)_

**Until you lose the one you wanted (QUINN )**

_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy_ (Brittany)

**'Cause you're taking her for granted (QUINN)**

_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy_ (Santana)

**And everything you had got destroyed ( QUINN)**

_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy_ ( Rachel)

**Someday you'll wish you were a better man ( QUINN)**

The girls each looked at a member of the boy's team directly into the eyes, (Quinn looking directly at Puck, it was the most eye contact she had given him since September), took off their bandannas and tossed them into their faces gently, before singing the last line as a group.

**But you're just a boy **

**

* * *

**The girls walked back up to the stage and took a bow.**  
**

While a bit shocked from what they had just witnessed, everyone applauded to the smiling group of girls in front of them. The girls were proud of themselves for not only saying what they truly thought but also because they just did an amazing performance equipped with awesome choreography and perfect vocals.

Mr. Schuester and his guest judges (Coach Beiste, Ms. Pillsbury, One of the male gym teachers, and Bryan Ryan) decided the girls did the best performance and they were given bragging rights as the winners.

When the girls left Glee that day they were all planning on meeting at Breadstix to celebrate. Quinn went to her locker to get homework when she felt a tap on he back. She turned around and Puck was standing there.

"What-" was all she could say before Puck interrupted her pulling out the picture he found, "You dropped this a few weeks ago and I found it so I am returning it."

She looked at the picture and said "Puck, I don't want it, I-" he cut her off again, "Quinn, I know you hate me but it's a picture of Beth, you should have it" he explained.

She began saying "I don't want it-" when cut her off, (boy was she getting mad that he kept doing that),

"Quinn!" he practically yelled.

She put her hand up and said "Shut up and let me finish!" she put her hand down and continued, "I don't want it because when I realized I lost it I printed another one to show my sister. So I already have it. You can keep it so you have one."

"Really?" he asked. Quinn just nodded. "Thanks" he said smiling lightly. Quinn closed her locker and gave him a half smile and walked away.

Puck stood there another minute longer and was so happy that in one day Quinn looked him directly in the eyes, sang to him, spoke to him, and even smiled at him. He was also kind of excited that she wanted to show her sister a picture of not only Beth but of Beth with him. Did she still care for him maybe? He began to think that maybe they could be friends after everything that happened or at least civil to one another.

When Quinn got to her, car she smiled to herself. While she was still upset, even now, but maybe they could at least not completely disregard each other. Maybe they could eventually become friends; when she was finally ready.

* * *

author's note: Girls songs were **If I Were a Boy- Beyonce **and _Like a Boy - Ciara._

What will happen after the performance? Will Puck and Quinn become friends again?

Thank you for reading!


	7. The Future

She makes it clear when she says, "We are NOT friends!" as she slammed her locker.

"Babygirl, you know you are lying to yourself" Mercedes said as she walked with Quinn through the hallway, "You no longer scowl at him when he walks by, you don't roll your eyes when he talks, and you don't complain about him every weekend anymore. Admit it, you guys are friends."

"Mercedes, you are crazy," Quinn said as she shook her head and laughed, "I got over it. It's been seven months since I found out and we are graduating in two months. I have more important things to worry about. I just tolerate him because of Glee."

"Yeah and that hug after we won the competition last week, that was for Glee too? Because I was happy we won and you didn't see me hugging Santana or Brittany?" Mercedes looked at Quinn, not allowing her to answer, "Right because I am not friends with them. But you and Puckerman, you are friends you just don't want to admit it."

Quinn just shook her head, "Mercedes, drop it we aren't fri-" As she was speaking they turned the corner and she smacked right into someone- Puck.

"Damn it!" he yelled, but quickly retracted when he saw it was Quinn "Oh sorry Quinn, my fault."

Quinn giggled, picked up her books and said, "No, I wasn't paying attention. Mercedes and I were talking, sorry."

"Alright, I'll see you at- I'll see you guys at Glee," he corrected himself and walked away smiling at her them.

"Not friends, mhm, I believe you Quinn, my bad!" Mercedes laughed and tapped on Quinn's shoulder.

"URGH!" Quinn said, her face now red, and walked into her next class.

Of course. No, they weren't friends. But they weren't enemies. After the Girls vs. Boys competition, Glee was a lot better because things were not as tense; both Quinn and Puck got everything they wanted to off their minds that day. Puck and Quinn could be in the same group without everyone walking on eggshells. Mr. Schuester didn't have to worry as much about choreography because he knew Quinn wouldn't strangle Puck if she had to work with him. All was back to normal; well as normal as it could be considering it was Quinn and Puck.

* * *

One day in the middle of May, Quinn couldn't be happy. No one really noticed except her closest friends, well, and Puck. Quinn had wanted to leave Lima all of her life; she was not going to be a Lima loser like everyone else. However, when it was time for college acceptance letters, she felt like a loser. Of course, she was able to get into every college she wanted to with her grades and extracurricular activities, but paying for college was another thing. When her parents divorced and Quinn's mother took Quinn back in, they lost all the money they saved. The college fund Quinn once had now belonged to her father. Her only opportunity would be to get scholarships.

Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt all got together one weekend to work on college stuff; writing scholarship essays, planning future road-trips, and life in general. Funny enough, everyone was going to New York. Quinn was accepted into NYU's dance program, Rachel into Julliard's music program, and Mercedes and Kurt in New York City's Fashion Institute of Technology. Quinn was the only one who really needed the scholarships because Rachel's dads had a college fund for her, Mercedes dad was a doctor so they had money, and Kurt's dad had money hidden for him that was left from his mom.

Quinn looked at her blank paper preparing to write an essay that could define whether she was going to get out of Lima or not. The topic: Explain what defines you as a person and why you would be a fit for NYU. Ironic; for the first time in her life Quinn knew who she was. As much pain that she had went through with getting pregnant at sixteen, falling from grace, losing her family, and having her boyfriend cheat on her, they all led her to be the strong person she had become. She wrote her essay and sent it in. All that was left was waiting.

She didn't have to wait long. About a week later, Quinn received a letter from NYU:

_Ms. Quinn Fabray,_

_ We regret to inform you that you are not the recipient of our full ride scholarship. We understand financially you may be having difficulties, so we encourage you to stay in contact with our financial advisers. They are always interested in helping new coming students. If you have any questions please contact us…._

Quinn stopped reading at that point. Just her luck, she didn't get a full ride and would spend her entire life paying back the student loans that she accumulated. She cried herself to sleep that night. When she woke up she promised herself the last month of high school would be spent with friends and full of happiness. She found herself going to parties, sleeping over at friend's houses, and being care free; it was exactly like before Beth was born.

* * *

Before any of them had expected it, it was one week until graduation. Because the Glee club had actually climbed on the social ladder, they were going to sing at the end of graduation. Every member had been putting in extra hours after school preparing for the ceremony. Of course what else was there to do? They were seniors, had no more finals, and all they had to worry about was the future. Quinn went home one night and a message was waiting on her machine. After hearing whom it was from, she quickly dialed the number back:

"Hello, this is Nancy Anderson, NYU financial aid department how may I help you today?" the woman on the phone said politely.

"Hi, my name is Quinn Fabray and I received a message saying to call back immediately. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, Ms. Fabray, we've been waiting to hear from you. No, nothing is wrong; it's actually quite the opposite. " Quinn's heart was no longer beating out of her chest. She let out a big sigh as the woman continued, "We have looked over your request for financial aid and after receiving a letter on your behalf, we have decided to extend to you a full scholarship. We were informed about the experiences you have encountered over the past few years and how much these experiences have affected you. You are the type of student NYU would be lucky to have."

"Oh my goodness! This is- I'm so grateful. Thank you so much. But how- Who?" Quinn asked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Fabray, I am not at liberty to say but I recommend you meeting with your school's guidance counselor for more information. Have a wonderful day and please do not hesitate to call! We look forward to having you this fall."

"Thank you!" Quinn said excitedly as she hung up the phone.

Quinn called Rachel and Mercedes to celebrate. They went out dancing and karaoke-ing all night. The next day, first thing in the morning Quinn went into Ms. Pillsbury's office.

"Ms. Pillsbury! Thank you so much for writing a letter to NYU, I am so happy. I got the full scholarship!" she hugged a very confused Ms. Pillsbury.

"Quinn, that's amazing but I don't know what letter you are talking about."

"Oh, well they told me to come see you, could you call them and find out for me? I bet it was Mr. Schuester."

"Sure, just give me a minute." Ms. Pillsbury dialed NYU and talked to the adviser for what seemed like forever! "Okay, thank you Ms. Anderson, have a great day." She looked over to Quinn. "Well, it wasn't Mr. Schuester, Quinn." She kind of looked odd; not happy or sad, sort of emotionless.

"Did she tell you who did it?" Quinn's voice was still chipper.

"Well, the original recipient of the scholarship decided they were not going to accept." She said.

"Oh, well who was it? I would like to write them a thank you letter. They changed my future" Quinn said.

"Quinn, you may not need to write them a letter, they go here; they're at Mckinley."

"Oh, well tell me who please! I wonder who would do that."

"Well they just passed my office if you'd like to go say thank you" Ms. Pillsbury pointed and looked down. Quinn turned and looked. She quickly sat up, saying thank you to Ms. P and ran out the door. She ran into the parking lot to where they were.

* * *

"Why'd you do it?" she yelled, not angrily, just loud.

"I didn't deserve it. When I heard Rachel talking about how upset you were, I called the office and told them about how I was appreciative but couldn't accept. I explained your story and offered to write a letter on your behalf. They instantly accepted the offer after hearing." He kept walking to his truck not turning around. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm, stopping him from getting in.

"Puck, I –" he cut her off.

"Quinn, you deserve it more than I do. I ruined your life, more than once. My dad left when I was younger but your life was worse. I didn't know you were applying there, I assumed you didn't want to go there anymore." He tried to get in the car.

"You didn't ruin my life Puck. I mean you, **we**, messed up but worse things have happened." She said looking at him with a sincere look.

"Like your boyfriend cheating on you after you had his baby, gave her, up, broke up with your boyfriend and lost your popularity for him? Yeah Quinn, I did. Plus, college isn't my thing anyway, I'm a badass." He gave her a smirk, the conversation getting too serious.

"Thank you, but wait… You aren't going to college anymore? Puck I can't let you do that. I can work and get loans."

He shook his head, "Nah, you will do great things with your life; much more than I would. You deserve it. Plus I'm going to share an apartment with Finn and work."

"Puck, really, thank you!" She gave him a hug.

"Yeah, sure!" He'd never let her know it, but this hug was the best thing that has happened to him since they broke up.

"You're a good person Puck" she said.

"No I'm not but thanks Quinn" he got into his truck.

She tapped on his window so he would roll it down, "thanks for being a good friend." She walked away. Yeah, she admitted it, Puck _was_ her friend.

When she got home she told her mom about the scholarship, not telling her about how she got it. A few nights later, she met up with Mercedes, Rachel, and Kurt for dinner and told them what Puck had done for her.

"What?" "Oh my GOD!" "That's sooooo nice!" They were shocked but they all knew Puck would do anything for Quinn. He had been trying to prove how much he had changed since he cheated on Quinn. He hadn't dated, started going to classes, and wasn't a bully anymore.

"Well it's about time he grew up!" she said kidding, but changing the subject so she didn't have to tell them how she really felt, "Guys we graduate tomorrow!" The room erupted with laughter, and then sobs, and more laughter….

* * *

It had been a month since graduation. The day was amazing! Hundreds of pictures were taken, the Glee club sang beautifully, and Quinn may have kissed Noah Puckerman before she left the ceremony. "Thank you for everything Noah" she said and ran away before receiving a response.

Quinn and Rachel were packing up the rest of Quinn's stuff. They were leaving for New York early because Rachel's dads were going to buy an apartment for her. Of course, she asked Quinn to be her roommate; they had been through so much and became amazing friends. After they packed up everything, they headed out passing the "You are now leaving Lima, Come back and See us!" It was a bittersweet moment for them.

After about two hours of driving, Quinn and Rachel walked around to stretch their legs at the gas station they were filling up at.

"So, how are you and Finn? Was it hard saying goodbye?" Quinn asked looking a bit sad for Rachel.

"Why would we say goodbye? We aren't breaking up." Rachel asked Quinn, looking confused.

"But you are moving to New York." she said.

"Quinn, did you forget? Finn is going to Columbia, I thought we told you he decided to go there instead of staying here for college? His apartment is a block away from ours."

Quinns heart beat a bit faster, "Oh" is all she said. It wasn't a bad 'Oh' but more of a realization. She remembered something:

**_"Plus I'm going to share an apartment with Finn and work."_**


	8. A New Beginning

**author's note:** there is foul language in this. I found more inspiration after watching tv with Dylan/Kelly from Beverly Hills, 90210. They went ten seasons of ups and downs and ended up together! ENJOY!

* * *

Quinn was nervous. She hadn't seen Puck since graduation, hadn't known what he was up to, and hadn't asked Rachel what she knew about how he was. (Of course, Rachel knew Quinn still felt something for the guy. She just knew enough not to bring it up; that doesn't mean she didn't know Quinn thought about it. It was obvious to her.) For all she knew, Puck wasn't moving with Finn anymore.

It was time for her to find out.

"Quinn! Wake up!" Rachel happily yelled as she jumped on Quinn's bed, "Finn will be at his apartment soon and I want to go help _welcome _him!"

"Ew, Rachel. I don't want to have that image in my mind" she playfully threw a pillow at Rachel.

"QUINN! That's not what I meant!" Rachel's face was now burning with embarrassment.

"Okay, I'll shower and get ready" Quinn walked to the bathroom. It's the moment she had been dreading. Were things going to be weird? She shouldn't have kissed him. She thought she wouldn't see him ever again, it was a goodbye kiss. Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe he decided not to move with Finn; maybe he was staying home. That was it. Quinn convinced herself of this as she got dressed and met Rachel in the lobby of their apartment building. Luckily, in New York the one block they had to walk wasn't a normal block; thankfully, one block could be pretty long.

As they arrived at the apartment building, Quinn saw Finn standing by the moving truck parked near the curb; he was obviously waiting for Rachel.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled and ran to close the distance left between her and Finn. They practically made out on the packed block. When they pulled away, Finn walked over to Quinn and gave her a hug. "It's nice to see you Quinn!" he said.

"You too!" she pulled away, "Need some help with your stuff?"

"Yeah sure, I'll take Rachel up with these boxes and then I'll come help you" he said picking up two large boxes, handing Rachel a tiny bag to bring up.

"I got it, don't worry!" she said, "What room?"

"Uh, Level 4 Room 423, Thanks Quinn!"

Quinn watched as Finn led Rachel inside. After looking around the truck, Quinn did not see Puck or any of his things. Relief settled in. She didn't have to worry about seeing him anymore. She picked up a box and headed inside, passing Finn and Rachel who were already coming out for more stuff. Maybe she was out there for longer than she thought. She emerged from the elevator and turned to look for the room. Holding the box, it was hard for her to see all the numbers. She heard a women laughing and shifted the box. A beautiful brunette was exchanging numbers with a tall man.

"Excuse me" Quinn politely said, "Can you tell me where Room 423 is" she was still having trouble seeing.

"Yeah that's my-" the man began saying as he recognized the voice, "Quinn is that you?"

* * *

Quinn dropped the box, all of its contents falling out. There was Puck standing next to the woman. He looked different. No mohawk and nicer clothes; no wonder she didn't recognize him at first. 'He looks good', she thought. She saw him shut his phone and begin walking towards her. Quinn shook out of her shocked state.

"Damn it!" she said trying to pick up the contents. She was suddenly angry. Why was she so angry at him? Was she angry that he was here? Was she angry that he was flirting with his neighbor of two whole minutes?

"Quinn?" Puck said now standing directly in front of her.

"What?" she was now yelling, not exactly at him and not quite sure why either.

"Are you okay?" he was clearly confused. "What're you doing here?"

"Clearly, dropping all of Finn's stuff on the ground" she angrily quipped. He laughed.

"Yeah, so funny Puck, I dropped everything lets make a joke about it" she picked up the remaining things and started walking into the apartment.

"Jeez, sorry what's your problem Quinn" he questioned her, "I was kidding."

"Well it wasn't that funny, obviously," she said, placing the box down on the ground. She tried to push passed him to go get more things, "Excuse me!" she angrily stated.

He stopped her. "Quinn, seriously what's going on? Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad, I just want to get _this _over with," she answered, again trying to leave.

"Well, I'll help you. Some of it is my stuff too. I was helping, I just got _distracted._" He said attempting to lead the way.

"I don't want your help" the words spewing out like venom.

"What the Fuck Quinn?" his voice was a little louder now.

"You know what, I don't need to be here. You can get the rest of the stuff. I'm leaving." She turned sharply and he grabbed her arm.

"Did I do something that is making you act like a crazy bitch to me? If I recall, the last time I saw you, YOU kissed me and ran off. So forgive me if I am kind of confused." He said letting her go.

"No Puck, YOU never do _anything_." The anger came out once again. She was about to leave when she turned back towards him. "Why are you here?"

"I told you I was moving in with Finn and going to work." He said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Why are you in New York, Puck? Why'd you come here? You were going to live with him there, not here." She said, now the words were flowing out.

"When he decided to come here, he asked me if I wanted to. I thought it'd be a pretty good move, the chicks in Lima were getting boring." He laughed, making a joke of her anger.

"Grow up! Not everything in life is a joke," Quinn yelled at him. "But of course, to you, nothing matters and it is all fun and games, no matter what anyone else thinks."

"God forbid anyone laugh around the ice queen." He looked down at her. "I came because you were here Quinn. You kissed me at graduation, ignored my calls, and left without saying goodbye. I figured maybe we could, you know, try again."

"Ha!" she laughed in the rudest tone possible. "Try again, with you? I kissed you because you helped me out; it was a goodbye kiss because I knew I'd never have to see your face again."

"That's not what it felt like," he moved closer to her and kissed her. She pulled away quickly and slapped him. "What the fuck Quinn!"

"This" she said pointing between them, "Isn't happening. Just because you helped me out and we were kind of friends, doesn't mean I forget how terrible of a boyfriend you were a year ago." She started towards the door.

"So what does this mean?" he yelled making her stop before she hit the door.

"It means our best friends are dating and unfortunately we will have to see each other sometimes. We both live in New York, just because we are in a new place doesn't mean the past didn't happen. I appreciate what you did for me, but I didn't make you do it." She walked into the doorway, where Rachel and Finn were now standing. (Who knows how long they'd been there) "Good Luck with…life" Quinn said as she turned to Rachel and Finn. Her eyes were watering, "Finn, it was great seeing you and I'll see you again I'm sure." She hugged him quickly. "I'll see you at home Rachel" the tears were starting.

"No, Quinn. I'll come-" Quinn interrupted her.

"No. Finn just got here spend time with him, I know you missed him." She hugged her and began running down the hallway; now she was sobbing. She didn't know what just happened, why it happened, and why she was so upset about it.

* * *

"Dude, what the hell?" Finn asked as he started moving around boxes in the apartment.

"Noah, what happened?" Rachel asked him.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" he sort of yelled. Finn glared at him for raising his voice, "Sorry. I don't know. She dropped your box and I went up to her and she started flipping out."

"Well, what happened before she dropped the box? What did you do?" Rachel asked kind of accusing him.

"I didn't do shit, Rachel." Puck said, not containing his anger. "Why am I always in the wrong? I got her the stupid scholarship she wanted, I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, man," Finn sat next to Puck who was sitting on the couch.

"Noah, you must of done something. I mean, yeah you got her the scholarship, which she didn't force you to do, but there has to be something you did?" Rachel reasoned.

"You sound just fucking like her" Puck answered.

"Easy man, Rachel didn't do anything" Finn said coming to his girlfriend's defense. "What happened? Why did she drop the box in the first place?"

"I don't know, it was heavy?" he answered Finn but Rachel and him rolled their eyes knowing there had to be something more.

"Well, how did you find her in the hall? It was a box of clothes, it's not like they made a loud bang" Rachel looked at him, it seemed like she knew the story already.

"I was in the hall already, so I saw her drop it" he answered.

"Why were you in the hall?" asked Rachel.

"I was talking to the neighbor, she was giving me information about the area. She gave me her number in case we wanted a tour or something. Then someone asked where our room was and then I realized it was her." Did he honestly not see what it could have looked like from Quinn's perspective?

"Urgh!" Rachel exhaled, "Puck!"

"What?" he asked honestly; having no clue where she was coming from.

Rachel shook her head preparing to piece everything together for him, "First, I didn't tell Quinn you were moving here. I mean she probably assumed you may be but I wasn't sure myself so, I imagine, her seeing you, was a shock in itself."

"So that gives her the right to be a bitch?" he questioned.

"No, but seeing the guy that she once loved, who made one of her biggest dreams come true, seeing him for the first time in three months?" She paused looking up at him, "Not to mention, he had just gotten here and he was already getting the neighbor's number?" Rachel saw his face as he finally realized what was going on.

"Damn it!" he said, "Still doesn't justify her treating me like a douche and she could have asked me why I was talking to the girl."

"Dude, you know you weren't just _getting information about the area,_" Finn chimed in, "Rachel would've done that for us. You saw a hot girl and wasn't expecting to see Quinn here your first day."

"Bro, come on, you're siding with the girl who once told you that you got her pregnant without having sex?"

"And I'm supposed to side with my best friend, who _actually _had sex with her?"

It was time for Rachel to jump in before their friendship was ruined, "Guys! That was over two and a half years ago. You've made up, let's not rehash that." They agreed with her.

"Well, am I supposed to stop being myself just in case Quinn may show up at the same place I am? 'Cus that isn't happening" Puck argued.

"No. Noah, I'm not saying that, its just Quinn was probably shocked to see you and then with the girl old memories probably came to her mind" Rachel explained, "She'll be fine, she was just angry and shocked. I'll talk to her when I get home."

"No, I think her and I need to talk about it." He stood up.

"I don't think you should right now man, give her a day to cool off and let Rachel do some recon work" Finn suggested.

Puck paced before sitting again, "I'll let her cool down, but tomorrow I'm going to talk to her."

"Sounds good!" Rachel said, "But I think I will go make sure she is okay."

"I understand baby" Finn said as he kissed her cheek. Puck looked like he was going to vomit. Rachel stood and Finn got up to walk her out. Rachel turned to Puck before leaving, "Noah, she's still hurt, even though she isn't angry anymore; I can tell she is hurt."

"But it was a mistake, a year ago" he fought.

"It was more than _one_ mistake Noah, but that's not it. I have lived with her for a few months and she hasn't been on one date nor has she mentioned anything about you. But I know she listens when I am talking to Finn on the phone, just in case you are mentioned. And I know she has a picture of you in her room although she swears she has a picture of all of us in there. She still cares Puck, in her own ways, it's just hard for her to deal with. It may take some time, years even, but it'll all work out. You will be able to have conversations that aren't awkward and who knows, maybe one day you'll be friends…or more. But for now, she needs to see who she is and what she wants. New York is good for her."

"Thanks, Rachel." Puck said before hugging her goodbye.

When Rachel got home, Quinn was sitting on the living room couch with a green moisturizing mask on. "Hey Rach!" she yelled happily, "What're you doing home; I thought you'd be with Finn all night?"

"I wanted to check on you, you were so upset" Rachel answered, shocked at how different Quinn's disposition was now compared to earlier.

"I was being stupid and all my anger and old emotions were rushing in" she explained, "But when I got home I realized, we're not in high school anymore. If I don't wanna deal with _things_ anymore, I don't have to. New York is my new beginning and I won't let my past ruin my future." She hopped up and hugged Rachel before walking to her room.

"You sure you're okay, Quinn?" Rachel said.

"I'm perfect, actually!" Quinn yelled back to her.

* * *

The funny thing is, Rachel actually believed her. It was the first time since, well ever, that Rachel believed Quinn was feeling perfect and wasn't affected by Puck.(Either that or Quinn was getting better at acting.)Rachel pulled out her phone and texted Finn:

'I think Quinn should have some space from Puck. She told me she wants a new beginning and doesn't need her past to affect her future = / Funny thing is I actually believe her' – Rachel

'He's gunna be pissed but alright. Man these two are like those epic couples we read about in school. They hate each other, then love, then hate, and then they are over each other…. It's too much haha' – Finn

'You read in school? Haha kidding! But you and I both know they'll never be done'- Rachel

'FUNNY =) yeah they just need to be themselves and maybe eventually they'll work out' – Finn

'Who knows… but I'm going to get to bed! We'll have a long day tomorrow exploring the city! I have so much to show you! I Love you' – Rachel

'Oh boy! Goodnight, I love you too' - Finn


	9. A 'Quick' Moment

Rachel was right. New York was good for Quinn. She was devoting a lot of time to the dance program and she was meeting tons of new people. Rachel was in love with school, but it took her awhile to get used to not being the only one with talent; in Lima, she never seemed to have competition in her eyes. Finn was, well Finn. College was just like high school. He joined the football team and wasn't the smartest student, but he tried. And then there was Puck. While he had every intention on finding a job, he decided to do a late enrollment program online at NYU. Thus far, he has an undecided major and the only one who knows he is doing the online classes is Artie. Artie and Puck remained friends after school and he is one of Puck's biggest 'supporters'. They exchange emails every now and then, which is why he found out.

Puck told Artie he didn't want anyone to find out; his exact words were "Everyone thinks I cause all the problems and everyone thinks I am good for nothing, so let them think whatever the fuck they want. I don't need anyone to know my business anymore." Of course, this was right after Finn and Rachel told him to give Quinn space. Everything is great with him, Finn, and Rachel now. Quinn on the other hand…. Puck and Quinn aren't friends like they were, but they are not enemies like they were either. When Rachel and Finn have game night or movie night and they invite a bunch of people over, Quinn and Puck don't make it awkward. They talk, laugh, and socialize with one another, in general. But it's not like they sit down and watch a movie next to each other, talking about old times, and how they wish things were different…

_Two weeks after their fight in the apartment, Quinn apologized to Puck for freaking out. She told him she had mixed emotions about him being there and told him the truth; seeing him with that girl after just meeting each other was hard on her. He apologized for well, _everything_ and explained to her how he understood what she may have thought. They hugged and agreed to give time to each other so they could work out living in New York and their own futures. He thought they'd be friends soon, Quinn however was unsure._

_

* * *

_It's Halloween. Puck, Finn, Quinn, and Rachel are at the girls' apartment talking about plans. Finn and Rachel were doing the whole matching costumes idea while Puck and Quinn were just planning on finding costumes they liked and wearing them. Quinn invited them all to a party hosted by the people from her dance classes. They all agreed to go to support Quinn. They all decided to go out and look at costumes together. At the first costume shop, they found nothing, the second they found mostly stuff old people would wear, but the third store had so much to choose from. Quinn and Rachel went to one side of the store and the boys went the other way. They agreed to pick out costumes that any one of them would possibly wear and they would try on stuff together. When they met up, it seemed like they were having too much fun! Finn found sexy football players costumes for the girls, cheesy movie-themed outfits, and wigs that absolutely nobody in their right mind would wear. Puck found nuns costumes, barely there costumes, and some weird bloody crap. Rachel and Quinn seemed to grab everything from old people masks to vampire capes to sexy school girls. The boys of course loved that.

"Quinn, perfect costume for you" Puck said lifting up a slutty nun's costume that was equipped with an exposed pregnant belly. Finn and Rachel looked to see her response, unsure of what it would be.

"Oh yeah totally" Quinn responded through the laughter she couldn't hold back. It was nice that they all could FINALLY joke together, even about things in the past.

"Rachel, let's go try on these" Quinn picked up two of the slutty costumes and grabbed Rachel's hand leading her into the fitting rooms. The boys were definitely not complaining… When they came out, both of the boys nearly had heart attacks. Rachel was wearing a short and tight leather cat woman suit, including ears, a tale, and whiskers. Quinn was wearing high red knee socks, a slutty cheer-leading costume, and her hair was put into pig tails.

"These are it! Definitely, I'll pay, you just don't change" Finn said as he walked close to Rachel barely being able to contain himself.

"I agree" is all Puck could say, staring Quinn up and down. Seeing her in that cheer-leading costume brought back so many memories and so many dirty thoughts; he shook them away.

"Well, I'm not sure about this one but maybe" Quinn said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well I love mine! Finn, let's go look for a matching one for you! If I don't leave the store, I can wear the costume as we look" Rachel said excitedly.

"No arguments here" Finn said as he followed Rachel to the racks of costumes.

-'Great now Quinn and I are alone together, she's in a sexy costume and I want to have my way with her in the back room and if things weren't awkward enough, we haven't really had a genuine conversation in awhile.' -Puck thought to himself.

"What're you gonna wear Puck?" Quinn questioned as she walks to the rack right next him, looking at other things.

"I dunno. Prolly just a mask or something" he said, turning his head, trying to shift his mind away from what he was thinking about. It didn't work.

When he turned back to face Quinn, she cursed, "Shit" she dropped a bunch of stuff on the ground and was bending over to pick it up, placing her ass right in front of Puck. Suddenly he didn't know what was coming over him and he found himself grabbing it. When he realized what he did he quickly pulled his hands away, and shot up standing a bit away from her, waiting for her wrath. It never came.

* * *

"Jeez Puck, if you wanted to grab it so much you should have just told me" Quinn quipped at him with a smile on her face. Puck was not only confused now, but completely turned on. "Let's go find you something" she grabbed his hand and led him through the store. He had no clue what was going on or what he should say; so he didn't respond and let her lead him.

Quinn was grabbing everything from togas to cavemen to sports costumes. "Your turn" she handed him a handful of stuff and pushed him to the back.

"Quinn, Finn and I are done now! Do you want us to stay with you" Rachel asked.

"Um…No it's alright! I'm having fun with Puck, surprisingly; we'll just meet you back at our apartment when we're done."

"Okay, well it's raining out so be careful. Love ya, Q!"

"Love ya, R. We won't be too much longer."

A few minutes after they left, Puck emerged from the dressing room with a toga on. Quinn felt herself get hot, man did he look good. The white costume made his toned, tan body look even better than regular clothes did. "Quinn, it doesn't really fit, the back won't shut" Puck said shaking his head.

"Turn around, I'll fix it. Jeez, us women have to do everything" Quinn laughed as she walked to the dressing room. Her hands were shaking as she tried to close the back. There she was, staring at his very muscular back, only to look into the mirror and see his amazing abs and perfect arms. "Got it" she managed to say. Puck turned around and they were facing each other, way too close than they probably should have been. But, almost instantly they leaned forward and kissed each other. It wasn't a long, passionate, "I've missed you" kiss but a quick, hot one. They pulled away and stared at each other. Not saying a word, almost as if they reached a silent agreement, Puck went inside to try on another costume as Quinn sat down.

After another twenty minutes they both decided on costumes. Quinn choosing a cute Mary Had a Little lamb costume, the slutty version of course because Puck's encouragement was too much to excuse, and him buying a fake gun, and bullet proof vest opting to wear one of his own wife beaters and jeans to be "badass." They walked out of the costume store and practically sprinted the entire way home to Quinn and Rachel's apartment. By the time they arrived, the rain had turned into a full fledged storm with lightning and fierce wind. When they got to the apartment, no one was there.

"Weird!" Quinn said looking at Puck, "They must've gotten tired of waiting and got something to eat; I'm just gonna call Rachel." She walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Rach, where are you guys? Puck and I are here and you are nowhere to be found."

"Sorry Quinn, we decided to g to Finn's instead because it was raining harder and their house is closer." Rachel explained.

"It's okay, I was just worried. I wish we would have realized it was closer, Puck and I are soaked."

"Sorry! How about we meet up in like an hour at Emilio's Pizza? Finn and I are…busy."

"TMI Rach" Quinn laughed, "Okay we will meet you there." Quinn hung up the phone and went to sit in the living room where Puck was. She threw him a towel to dry off and told him where Finn and Rachel were.

"… the worst part is, Rachel found it necessary to tell me they were busy, which means-I don't even want to talk about it, but we are meeting them in an hour, is that cool with you?"

"Yeah it's cool, I'm just cold because my clothes are all wet." He answered.

"I didn't think about that." She stood thinking for a second before running into her room and quickly returning. "Here." She handed him a pair of his shorts that she had from when they were the only thing that fit her during the last couple months of her pregnancy. "Take your clothes off and I'll put them in the drier. I'm going to get changed, too."

"Is Quinn Fabray propositioning me?" Puck jokingly asked.

"Did Noah Puckerman just use a word greater than three syllables?" she sent it right back to him.

"Low Blow Blondie. But I don't know. I have to take in this moment; never did I think I would hear Quinn Fabray tell me to take off my clothes at the same time she was getting naked." He mockingly pinched himself. "I must be dreaming."

"And you are never going to hear me say them to you again if you keep making me stand here all wet." She said. Here she was, admitting to Noah Puckerman that she may at some point in the future, tell him to get naked.

"Alright." He dropped his pants and flung off his shirt, tossing them to her. "Your turn" he said winking at her.

"Pig" she said walking away and shaking her head.

Quinn walked into her room and was taking of the soaking jeans she was wearing when she heard a loud burst of thunder and the power went out.

"Puck!" she screamed out for him automatically, "Um, do you have a lighter or I don't know I can't see anything."

"No. Are you Okay, you screamed bloody murder?" he asked, sounding concerned for her.

"Yes, I'm okay; it just scared me for a second. I, uh, left my phone in there so I don't even have a light."

"My phone is about to die but I'll find yours and come bring it to you. Don't move, your room is full of stuff and you don't want to knock anything over."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thank you." He found her phone and navigated towards her room. He peaked in and before she could see him, he stood for a second admiring the women in front of him. She was wearing her underwear and the dripping wet top she had on from before.

* * *

"Uh, here Quinn" he said handing her the phone.

"Damn it!" she said looking at the screen that was now blinking.

"What's up?" he asked.

"It's about to die and we are going to lose the light." She threw the phone on the floor.

Puck moved closer to her, trying to find a place to sit but while his hands were out, he ended up grabbing her accidentally.

"Wow Puck you are trying really hard to cop some feels today" she giggled grabbing his hands and putting them to his sides. She stepped closer to him. "I'm joking, don't worry about it." How is it that she knew he would apologize and could tell he was embarrassed without even seeing him? They were close now. The water from her hair was dripping onto his shirtless body. He got chills; Quinn could tell. "Puck?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah Quinn?" he responded. Then taking them both by surprise really, she leaned up, grabbed his face and began kissing him. Puck pulled her in closer, tangling his hand into her hair while the other crashed onto her hip. The kiss was deep and passionate, unlike the one form the costume shop. Quinn started moaning into his mouth as he opened it up a bit wider, allowing her to slide her tongue into it. He lifted her body up, bringing her extremely close. So there they were, sharing a moment both of them clearly had been waiting for. Quinn suddenly seemed resistant. Puck pulled away, "Quinn, I'm sorry-" he started apologizing thinking he took it too far. "Puck, its…its okay" she answered pulling him back in. What was she doing? Were they going to take it farther? Were they getting back together? Just as their kissing became heavy again, reality settled back in and the lights flickered back on. They both quickly pulled away, not sure of what to make about what just occurred. "I'll go wait in the living room" Puck said looking confused as he turned to go. "Yeah, I'll get dressed and meet you there. We should be leaving to meet Rachel and Finn soon." Although they were both happy about what just happened, they were also confused. Did one quick moment just change everything? Did that one moment mean there was still hope for them?

Quinn grabbed some sweats and threw them on while putting her hair into a sloppy bun. She ran into Rachel's room to get a pair of Finn's clothes for Puck. They would be big, but at least they weren't like the wet ones in the drier.

"Here" she threw them to him smiling, "So you aren't freezing outside."

"Thanks" he said flashing a grin back at her.

They went on with the night as if that moment did not happen. They both knew it did and they were both thinking about it, but they _acted_ like it didn't happen. She put on shoes, got her purse, and Puck led her out the door. They went out to meet Finn and Rachel at the restaurant. That one moment could be the difference between their friendship/relationship and what they had going on since the fight. That one moment could change things.

* * *

**author's note:** this was mostly fluff ! There will be bigger time jump, more than a few months, at some point in the next chapter! Thank you for reading!


	10. Things Change

**Author's note:** Hey everyone! The italicized parts are flashbacks or mentions of the past. Enjoy! I'd love to hear some more feedback!

* * *

_That moment did change things. About a week after their blackout make-out session, Puck and Quinn found themselves pressed up against a bathroom stall in the back of a club. The next week it was in the back of a theater. The random kissing didn't turn into anything more; relationship wise. Although they both agreed to keep things casual for the sake of keeping their friendship intact, it was hard on Puck. If she would have asked him to be in a casual relationship a year ago, he would have accepted in heartbeat. But now, Puck's feelings for Quinn were ones he didn't want to share with anyone else. On many occasions, Quinn threatened to end things with him because he was becoming attached. Puck, wanting to be closer to Quinn than just friends, pushed feelings aside so he could be with her. Around Rachel and Finn, they were just friends, but as soon as neither of them was paying attention, Puck and Quinn would sneak off somewhere. They kept it a secret. Six months into their 'arrangement', Quinn told Puck he wasn't allowed to see any other girls. He agreed; he didn't have any desire to be with anyone else, so he thought this was going to lead to a real relationship. _

_He was wrong._

_ About two months later, he was supposed to meet Quinn at one of their favorite clubs. Having nothing else to do, he went there early to eat and that's when his whole life came crumbling down. As he walked in, he noticed a 'couple' making out against the bar. As he got closer, the female started to look more familiar. "Quinn?" he yelled, tapping the girl on the shoulder. _

"_Ooh, hey Puck" she said, as if nothing was wrong. His heart broke when she spoke._

"_What're you doing?" he questioned, they weren't supposed to be seeing other people._

"_Just having fun with some friends, this is Josh" the guy putting his hand out to shake Puck's hand. It took everything he had to not punch the guy right in the face, "Quinn, can I talk to you for a minute" he was able to spit out, jaw clenched and fists forming in both hands._

"_Uh, I guess" she said giving Josh a quick smile before going outside with Puck. "What's up?" she asked him trying to put her arms around his body. He pulled away before she could._

"_Quinn, what the hell! We aren't supposed to be seeing other people? Remember, those were your rules not mine" he was yelling, clearly upset._

"_Puck, I said YOU couldn't see other girls, I didn't say anything about who I could see" she told him as if he should have known all along._

"_I thought it kind of went without saying" Puck said glaring at her, "Why wasn't I allowed to see anyone, but you could do whatever the hell you wanted?"_

"_Please Puck, we were having fun for awhile. When you started to get too attached, I didn't want to- I just- Look Puck, I don't think this thing we are doing should happen anymore." She said, turning to go back inside._

"_Gee, Quinn thanks for letting me know!" he yelled in a bitter tone. She turned around back at him. He started again, "And when did you decide on this? When did you decide you were going to have me, on the side not seeing anyone else, but you were going to start relationships with other people? Because 8 months this has been going on and I'd have to say you're kind of leading me on? Ever think of how it would make me feel?"_

_Quinn looked out on to the street. She didn't mean to hurt Puck necessarily; she just didn't want to be pulled back into loving him. She wanted a new start in New York and at first, sneaking around with Puck was fun but, she felt herself being the naive girl she was in high school; falling for the __**wrong**__ guy. Even after she knew he wasn't going to see anyone else, she felt it was too much; but she didn't want to end it. She knew if she ended it, their friendship would end as well; she didn't want that at all. Eventually, she figured Puck being Puck, he'd grow old with only being with Quinn secretly, especially when they weren't having any sex. She didn't expect him to find her enjoying life with other men; this wasn't part of her plan._

"_GOD DAMNIT! Quinn, answer me!" he yelled, she was brought back to reality._

"_Doesn't feel too good does it Puck?" she yelled, "Now you know how it felt when you were going behind my back with Santana. Oh wait, no you don't because YOU and I are NOT dating now. So I did nothing wrong. You were stupid to believe I'd be with you."_

"_Quinn, that was over a goddamn year ago and we have talked about that before" he started walking in a circle, hands in his pockets, "Why the hell did you do this Quinn? How could you do this to me?" tears were forming in his eyes._

_Quinn looked at him. She didn't want this to happen. He wasn't supposed to get hurt. They were supposed to be friends, just without the benefits. She knew it was a mistake to even begin anything with Puck. She should have told him it was a mistake when they made out on Halloween, she should have used her brain. _

"_Face it Puck, I don't want to be with you like that. I only did this because Finn and Rachel were together and I would always have to deal with you anyway. It was a way to pass the time. I didn't want you to come to New York and I sure as hell didn't want to be friends with you. This was a mistake." She was being harsh; she didn't mean any of what she was saying, but she couldn't stop herself.  
_

"_Fuck you Quinn." He walked up to her, now staring right into her eyes. He wanted to make her hurt the way he was hurting now, "Everyone knows you were just another hook up for me anyway. Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, president of the celibacy club, and devout Christian. I have to say, my best conquest yet." He turned and left her standing outside. "You got what you wanted Quinn. We're not anything close to friends!" he shouted at her. Never had Noah Puckerman ever shown emotion like that; blatantly crying as he walked through Time Square, going back to his apartment. Puck hated Quinn. _

_After he left, Quinn felt stinging in her heart and his words kept ringing in her ears. She didn't want to lose Puck in her life, but he was just mad. He didn't mean any of it. He'd cool off and they'd be friends in a few days…_

_

* * *

_"Finn, hurry up! I need to shower" Rachel yelled, banging on the bathroom door.

"Sorry, I'll be out in a minute" he yelled to her.

Rachel moved into Finn's apartment after he proposed to her in the beginning of their junior year of college. Both of them just recently celebrating there graduations (his was this passed Sunday, and hers was yesterday) they were in a happy place. "Sorry babe" he came out and kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"It's okay. Oh, make sure you call Puck back, he called three times while you were in the shower!"

"Alright baby!" he kissed her again before she got into the shower.

"Hey Puck, what's up? Rachel said you called" Finn said, talking to Puck on the phone while waiting for Rachel to finish her shower.

"Not much man, I just wanted to make sure you guys were still coming tomorrow. I have to put your names on the list at the front door. My mom and sister never sent the tickets back, so you have to sign in before you get there."

"Yeah! We'll definitely be there, wouldn't miss it. Um, does she know yet?"

"NO! So make sure Rachel doesn't tell her" Puck's voice was kind of raised.

"She won't man, promise."

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow, 7 o'clock, remember."

"Hey Puck, we're proud of you. I mean we wish you would have told us sooner, but we're proud of you"

"Ha, dude your so in love with me! I thought you knowing Rachel's dads and Kurt being your brother, you woulda told me you were gay" Puck said laughing.

"Dude, come on!" Finn said defensively.

"Ok, all joking aside, thanks man. No one really knows; I didn't want them to until the time was right."

"It's cool. We'll see you tomorrow." Finn hung up the phone and relaxed, still waiting for Rachel.

"What did Noah want?" she said as she finally was out of the shower.

"Just wanted to make sure we were still going tomorrow night" he pulled her close kissing her.

"Hey, um, what do you think Quinn's going to do when she finds out? I feel terrible not telling her about this? I mean we haven't lived together in awhile but she's still my best friend and I hate keeping this from her."

"Rach, you can't tell Quinn. Puck doesn't want her to know." Finn said sternly.

"I won't babe, I promise. I just feel bad. You know, after everything, I don't want her to go downhill again."

"She'll be fine. It's been three years."

"I hope so. Now, let's go. We don't want to be late for the appointment." Rachel set her hand on the bump that was showing under her shirt.

"No we don't! Gotta make sure our boy is okay." He placed his hand on top of the bump, "Come on." They left for the doctors.

* * *

"Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry" Rachel said as they got to the front gates of NYU.

"Welcome, have an amazing evening" the man said.

Rachel opened the graduation pamphlet she was given; smiling at the familiar names.

Before they got in any further, Quinn ran up to them.

"Oh my gosh, guys! How'd you get in here? My tickets went to my mom and sister?" Quinn said excitedly as she hugged them both, "How's the little guy?" she touched Rachel's belly.

"He's- uh perfect Quinn" Rachel said with some sadness in her tone, "Someone else gave us tickets. Quinn? Have you seen the pamphlet yet?"

"Oh no, I know there's like a thousand people in there and I don't want to be reminded of how long the ceremony is going to be." Quinn and Rachel were standing there talking; Finn had walked away awhile ago. "Where's Finn?"

"Quinn." Rachel's frowned, "I have to tell you something."

"Oh my god no! You and Finn aren't separating are you? Not with a baby on the way?" Quinn was now concerned.

"Oh no, no, no. Nothing like that Quinn. It's just he is probably with who we came to see."

"Oh, well let's go find them. Do I know who it is? Maybe we've had classes together."

"Yeah, you know them." Rachel said as they started walking, "Quinn, its-"

"Puck?" Quinn and Rachel were now standing in perfect view of where Finn and Puck were. "Did you guys bring him to see me graduate? You know we haven't had a real conversation in three years?"

"No Quinn. We're actually his guests."

"His guests? What do you mean? He doesn't go here, I think I'd know."

"He's been taking online classes since we all moved up here. We didn't know until a few weeks ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you he'd be here, he made me promise I wouldn't."

"NO, it's- It's fine Rachel. It's been three years, good for him."

"I have to go say hi, do you want to come?" Rachel asked.

"Um, no, well, yes, I mean, Should I?" Quinn asked.

"Well, sure. Like you said it's been awhile since you've seen him; might as well get it over with now. You'll be seeing each other a lot when we go to Hawaii for the wedding and with the baby coming; you guys are our family so you will be seeing each other."

"You are right" Quinn said. She swallowed the lump that was in her throat.

It had been three years since Quinn had seen Puck. Three years from when she broke his heart on the streets of New York. Although she thought everything was going to be fine, she was rudely mistaken.

* * *

_When Quinn woke up the morning after the fight, she was hung-over and alone in her apartment when she woke up to Rachel slamming the door. "Quinn? Are you here?" Rachel asked walking in._

"_Yea, in here," she managed to say, "Please don't slam anything else, I had a terrible night and everything is spinning."_

"_Mhm, so I've heard. What happened?" Rachel sat on the bed next to Quinn._

"_Nothing, went to the club and got a bit carried away" Quinn left out the parts about Puck._

"_A bit? That's it?" Rachel questioned._

"_UH! What did Puck tell you?" Quinn's hands were thrown in the air in exasperation._

"_Nothing, actually. He came home pissed off and drunk slamming everything in the house. It woke Finn and me up and when we went to see what he was doing, all of his stuff was packed into boxes. We asked him what was wrong and he said to ask you." Rachel explained._

"_HE'S LEAVING?" Quinn couldn't believe it._

"_No, he isn't leaving, he's already gone. Finn called him and they're going to meet up later. What happened Quinn?" Rachel asked a now pale looking Quinn._

_Quinn explained everything to Rachel from Halloween to the past 8 months of sneaking around. She explained how she didn't want to be that girl from high school anymore after Puck started hinting at wanting something real. She told her everything; everything Puck said, everything she did, and she explained the fight they had. "I didn't mean to make him leave Rachel, I didn't! I was just scared of making the wrong choice and I wanted to start over." She was now sobbing into Rachel's arms._

_After that Quinn went a little down hill. She went out and got drunk a lot, started skipping her dance classes, and nearly lost her job as a dance instructor. After about six months of self destruction, Rachel and Finn intervened, finally getting her to talk to them and bringing her back to reality._

_After Puck left, he had nowhere to go. He thought of going back to Lima, but he had to be here in case he had to go to the school for paperwork; he couldn't walk away from that. Finn and him met up and talked about everything. He explained that he had to move out because it was too close to where Quinn was and with Rachel being her best friend; they'd eventually end up seeing each other. After they met up with Rachel later that day, her dads were able to get Puck an apartment on the opposite side of town. He declined at first, but Rachel started to scare him with her threats if he were to leave; so he accepted. Puck moved in the next day and began his new life. _

_Although Finn and Rachel remained friends with both Puck and Quinn, they had to be more careful with conversations and having people over. Quinn would hang out with Rachel and Puck with Finn. They'd never mention the other person and they'd act like Puck and Quinn had never known each other. Puck and Quinn would both make excuses if they'd have a party, but they ended up falling into a routine where one would come for awhile and then after they left, the other would show up. A few times, Rachel and Finn attempted to get them in the same place but it never worked. Puck would see Quinn's car and leave or Quinn would woos out afraid of seeing him, so she'd make up excuses not to show up. They would see each other around the city very rarely while one was walking on the opposite side of the road or leaving/arriving at a certain place. They acted like they were two people who had never met before. The only time they were in the same place was at Finn and Rachel's engagement party. They some how managed to ignore each other the entire night; remarkable considering the entire Glee club had been there. Puck would walk out of an area or find someone to talk to if Quinn was near him. Of course, this killed Quinn. She had told Rachel how she missed him, but Rachel never told Puck or got into details; she didn't want to end up having to choose friends and make things more awkward. But the routine worked and after awhile Finn and Rachel didn't have to worry as much about their friends. Puck had gotten a great job and made some friends there, while Quinn was excelling in her dance once again and focused on her education. Everything was –different, unique, strange, confusing- but it was the life all four of them had expected; considering their pasts…_

_

* * *

_Rachel was steps ahead of Quinn as she approached Puck. "Noah," she interrupted the conversation he was having, "Congratulations!" she hugged him.

"Rachel, thanks for coming. How's the future football star doing" he asked pointing at Rachel's little belly. He didn't notice the girl who was feet away.

"Football? Maybe, but he is perfect as he could be. I mean we still have four months for us to see him, but I know he is perfect." She answered putting a hand on his shoulder. "I have something to show you."

"And what would that be Rachel?" after he asked this, Rachel stepped away revealing who was waiting. His face was expressionless.

He took a step closer to her and held out his hand for a handshake, "Hello, Quinn? How are you?" he said nicely.

"Puck, I'm- I'm good, how are you?" she was confused, they were really going to act like they just met? A handshake for Quinn and Puck?

"I'm great, thanks. But I have to go see some people. It was nice seeing you, congratulations; I hear you finished top ten in our class." This was a Puck she was not used to. It was like he was a different person. Grown up and a person Quinn was not used to. Where was he going?

"Um, yeah I did, thank you! Good seeing you too" she said, looking down at the ground. Rachel came to her side offering support. Quinn's heart was beating faster than she thought it would. After all this time, it still raced when she saw him.

"Noah, will we still see you at the house later?" Rachel called after him.

"I wouldn't miss it Rachel; you've already threatened my life if I don't show" he smiled at her. "I'll see you guys then!"

"Alright! Congratulations Noah!" she waved to him and turned to Quinn. "You'll be there as well, right Quinn?"

"Um, I'm not sure. What is going on?" Quinn asked.

"Well, Finn and I are celebrating our graduations together. I mean we told you we were having a party, just not when. We wanted to wait until you've seen Puck again before having you both over." Rachel answered Quinn, unsure of what her response would be.

"Well, I guess it would be rude not to go to my BEST FRIENDS graduation" she laughed playfully, "I wouldn't miss it for anything. I promise. But you guys better go to your seats and let me go! I'll see you after"

"Okay" Rachel said, hugging Quinn, "Come over early so we can get ready together!"

"I'll be there!" Quinn scurried off to get ready for the ceremony. Finn and Rachel went to their seats and watched their best friends graduate.


	11. We Don't Know Each Other

"Rachel" Quinn looked up at Rachel, who was standing in the closet picking out an outfit for Quinn, "I don't think I can stay."

"Quinn, of course you can! Everything will be fun" Rachel said trying to assure Quinn.

"Rachel, you saw us today. It was awkward! I mean we shook hands for goodness sake! I've known Puck since elementary school and we're at the point of a handshake?" she was rambling.

"What do you expect, you guys haven't been in touch in three years. And _it_ wasn't awkward Quinn, _you _were being awkward. Tonight will be okay, there will be a lot of people and I'll be by your side" she smiled and tossed a beautiful turquoise dress at Quinn.

"I, I hope your right" Quinn smiled at Rachel, "But can I ask you something?"

"Quinn, how long have we been best friends? You know you can ask me anything!"

"Does Puck hate me? Like has he ever said anything about me since then?"

"Quinn, why? That's all in the past, maybe you guys can be friends again."

"Please just tell me" Quinn was practically begging.

Rachel let out a sigh, "You can't tell Finn I told you this, because I'm not even supposed to know this" Quinn motioned her hands pretending to lock her lips and throw away the key, "One night when they went out drinking somehow you were brought up. Puck was really angry and Finn said he was talking about practically every moment you have ever spoken like even before high school."

"And?" Quinn asked, now more curious.

"Eventually, after recalling every moment together you guys had and he wasn't angry anymore, Finn said Puck told him he never hated you and even got to the point of dialing your number to talk to you a couple times. Of course, he couldn't bring himself to it. Pretty much that's it."

"Pretty much?" Quinn knew Rachel was leaving something out.

"Urgh! Fine, he said he'd probably never get over and I am quoting 'The only women who knew how to push my buttons to the point of anger but the only one who could make me let my guard down completely' and he said he'd always love you." Rachel rushed out the last part in a very low tone.

"Rachel! When did he say this? Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn was more interested than ever.

"Over a year ago, it was a couple months after Finn proposed. Finn made me promise not to tell you or Puck would kill him and I don't think he wanted you to know."

Quinn looked down with a little smile on her face. "You know I still love him; Right Rachel?"

Rachel sat down next to Quinn on the floor, "Quinn, everyone knows you love Puck and always have. We were all waiting for you to realize it."

"I know. I realized after I practically ruined my life that I shouldn't have done or said anything that I did to Puck because I did- I do love him. I can't believe I messed this up so badly."

"We all make mistakes Quinn and you and Puck have been through so much together" Rachel was comforting her friend, "but you guys haven't had any sort of relationship in so long, so you can't expect everything to go back to normal."

"I know, I just wish it could. But I am willing to do everything I can to make things right, even if it means Puck and I will only ever be friends" Quinn said smiling.

"Quinn Fabray, how grown up of you" Rachel said playfully, "I'm kidding, but it's good that you have that mindset"

"One more question and then I promise we can get ready!" Quinn over-exaggerated a pout until Rachel nodded her head in approval, "Is Puck seeing anyone?"

"Not that you have any business knowing that, BUT, I honestly don't know. Every time we've talked or had a party he hasn't brought anyone or talked about anyone. And Finn hasn't told me about anything either. I guess, that'll be a discussion you guys have when you're friends again. Now let's get dressed, it takes a lot more to make me look good these days!" Rachel laughed as she got up.

"Thanks Rachel and you look beautiful so I have no clue what you're talking about."

* * *

Quinn and Rachel got ready together and about an hour later people started to show up. A lot of people were Finn's friends form school and a few from Rachel's classes. There were some people Quinn knew, but there were also those she had never seen before. There was tons of food, good drinks, and loud music. Quinn mostly helped Rachel out because she didn't want her to over exert herself and at five months pregnant Rachel thought she could still do everything. When the doorbell rang, Rachel sprang up from her seat to go get it.

"Rachel, will you sit down! You stay with Finn, I'll get the door. You need to chill for a bit." Quinn made Rachel sit down; although she wasn't happy about it, she understood she had to do what was best for her baby.

Quinn went and answered the door and a large group of people, none of which she knew, came pushing in. Quinn stepped outside to catch some air; it was hot with all those people. She zoned herself out and stared out the window to the city. Millions of people and lights were coming from every direction. She missed not being able to look out the window to see the stars here, but tonight, the city looked beautiful. She was brought back to reality when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Quinn, are you okay?" It was Rachel checking up on her.

"Sorry, I was getting hot in there." She walked inside to meet the rest of the party.

Puck showed up a couple minutes later. He was nothing like the person he was in high school. He was dressed nicely, not like in a suit or tie, but a nice sweater and jeans that had zero holes. He came alone and went right up to Finn and Rachel. When he walked into the kitchen for a beer, he noticed Quinn, who was now looking outside through the kitchen window.

"You know, usually when there's a party, people socialize" he said standing at the fridge.

She didn't notice the voice and answered while still looking out the window, "But it's so nice out there"

"So go look outside and not through the window" he said.

"That's a good idea" she turned as she said it and finally saw Puck standing there, drinking a beer, "Hey Puck, how are you?"

"I'm good and you" he said before taking another sip of the beer.

Quinn took a few steps closer, "Puck, are we really going to make it like we've never met before? I mean we know each other, we have known each other since we were like six."

"We don't know each other anymore" he said calmly, the words still stung her, "But no we don't have to make it like we have never met I suppose." Who was this man? This is not the Puck who always had a sarcastic response to everyone, the one who was always joking, and the one who would always be real with Quinn.

"Puck, I really think we should talk" she stepped closer, "About everything."

He looked at her with a smile, "Okay, but not tonight. This is for Finn and Rachel. How about tomorrow, meet me at 8, at the coffee shop down the road?"

"Noah Puckerman will be up at 8 am?" she was kidding, hopefully he picked up on it.

"Like I said, we don't _really_ know each other" he looked at her, noticing the sad look on her face he added, "Let's go hang out with everyone, I mean I'm Puckzilla, it ain't a party until I get it started." He put his hand out motioning for her to come over. He put his arm around her shoulders. She couldn't tell if it was the alcohol in him or if he was just being a nice guy; she really didn't care at that point.

* * *

The party went great. Puck and Quinn didn't really have any conversations with substance, but they were able to joke around with each other; the alcohol definitely contributed to making everything easier. Quinn woke up at 7am, a bit hung-over, but not caring at all. She took a quick shower and picked out a cute outfit. Cut off shorts, a printed t-shirted, and a pair of matching sneakers. She rushed out to meet him. When she arrived, he was already there sitting at a table with his laptop out. Puck was early.

"Hey Puck, you're here. Um, Good morning!" she tried to mask her shocked voice.

"Of course I'm here, I told you to meet me? He laughed, "Good morning, how you feeling?"

"Eh, my head is sort of spinning but I'm alright, at least it isn't bright yet, or I'd be dead right now."

"I guess some things never change" he took a sip out of his mug, smiling, he said "I'll go get you a coffee." He stood up and walked up to the counter. When he returned, he handed it to her, their hands barely touched.

"Thank you and I'll have you know I handle my liquor much better than I could" she laughed continuing their conversation.

She was about to add some more but Puck got right to the point, "So, what exactly do you want to discuss?" He was being friendly but Quinn's stomach still started to turn into knots.

"First, I wanted to apologize to you, for everything" before she could continue he interrupted.

"You don't have to apologize Quinn, it was a long time ago" he said, putting his computer into his bag and scooting closer to the table.

"No, I do have to. I want to." She looked at him waiting for a response. He nodded his head allowing her to say what she needed. "I regret everything I did to you. From the day you moved here and I was a bitch to leading you on and being a bitch again. I'm sorry for everything I said about not wanting to be friends with you and not wanting to be in a relationship. I never meant to hurt you I really didn't We'd been through so much and it wasn't right for me to throw it all in your face because I didn't get what I wanted. I'm sorry for everything, for not talking the past three years to always hurting you. I'm just really sorry for everything I ever did to make you hurt." She almost had tears in her eyes.

"Quinn, don't get upset, please. It's okay. I mean, even when you did terrible things, you were still a better person than I could ever be. I knew you didn't want a real relationship with me, but I still kept pushing it. I'm sorry I said everything about you being a conquest for me, because it isn't like that at all. I guess, basically, we've both done so many things to each other we just need to move on and start over."

"Puck, you aren't a terrible person." She said looking him directly into the eyes.

"Maybe not anymore, but I was, I was for a long time. But like I said, we have to move on from it." He looked at her and half smiled.

"But can _we_ really move on from it all? Like where do we begin?" she asked him, honestly not knowing what she was supposed to think.

"Of course we can Quinn; we just graduated and haven't seen each other in god knows how long. So, how are you? How was school and what did you end up majoring in? How was dance?" he seemed genuine with his questions.

"Well, for awhile I was terrible but I'm good now. Dancing was amazing, I loved performing and I got a job teaching dance which was amazing. I majored in teaching, but I have yet to volunteer or get into schools to work; but it'll happen sometime. School was good I made some great friends." She took a sip from her coffee before continuing, "But what about you? When did you decide to go to college? What was your major, why didn't you tell me? Have you been working?" she could have gone on with all the questions she had.

"I enrolled when I was angry at everyone right after the fight we had when I first got here. I didn't tell anyone except Artie. At first it was something I could do, so when I finished I could rub it in all of your faces as a big screw you. But that bitterness only lasted a few days. I told Finn and Rachel not to long ago but I told them not to tell you. I'm not sure why but I figured we hadn't spoken so it didn't matter. Rachel wanted to tell you but eventually she agreed not to. I majored in business and have been working at a bunch of different places. Now I work in an office building, which is the place I would never have expected myself to end up, but I love it."

"Puck, that's so amazing! I'm really proud of you. I always knew you were smart and could do anything as long as you set your mind to it!" Quinn was grinning from ear to ear.

"So, anything else been new with you?" Puck asked.

"Not really. I've been hanging out with Rachel to keep me sane but with her being pregnant, oh lord; you have no idea what it's like!" She and Puck shared a laugh, "She is 100% crazier than she was in high school."

"Yeah, Finn has told me a few stories about running out at 3 am for tofu and just weird shit" he looked up at Quinn, "You never had cravings for healthy food; it was always bacon or ice cream."

Quinn's hands were starting to shake, this was an important part of their lives they usually skipped over, "But you were great about it! I was terrible to you but as soon as I'd wake you up, you'd do anything for me. I really do appreciate all that you did for me. Thank you, really."

"Don't worry about it Quinn. You don't have to say thank you. I wanted to do those things for you- for her." He smiled and grabbed one of Quinn's hands. "It's okay to talk about her you know. I can see you getting upset but don't worry we made a good call. I mean, now we are both doing well but we were messes for awhile."

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard. I always wonder if she knows about us or if she is doing okay."

"Oh, believe me, I do too. It's just something we have to tell ourselves is okay and get over it."

"I guess you're right." She smiled and stared at him for a moment, "She'd be so proud of you Puck. I'm so proud of you. You are doing amazing things and you are in so many ways, different from who you were back then"

He chuckled a little, "Thanks, I figured I'd have to grow up sometime, so I whipped myself into becoming a better person. At least now she can be proud of both her birth parents and not just you."

"I don't know about that. You at least have a job and a degree. I may have the degree, but I remain jobless."

"Nah, she'd be proud of you. After everything you've been through, she'd be proud. I know I am" Puck said sincerely.

"Thanks you, it means a lot to hear you say that."

They talked about everything that day; people, life, school, family, hopes, dreams, wishes. Quinn was hoping the topic of relationships would come up but they never did. Then again, she thought it may be a good thing because nothing to say meant he wasn't with anyone.

"Wow, it's almost noon. I gotta get going Quinn, time for work." Puck said gathering his things as he stood up.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry; I've been talking your ear off!" she said standing up with him. They walked to the door together.

"Um, I guess I'll see you around?" Quinn said, unsure of the status of their _relationship. _She put her hand out for him to shake; she thought it was his new thing.

"Definitely" he said with a smile on his face as he took her hand. He pulled her into a friendly hug. "I'm sure since we're on good terms now, Rachel will be planning something."

"You're probably right. But have a good day Puck, don't be a stranger."

"Thanks Quinn; you too. Don't be afraid to call if you need to talk about anything." He said as he walked away.

For the first time in three years, Quinn's heart wasn't _broken_. She felt good about how they left things. She went home that day and practically forced Rachel to come over; of course, Rachel wanted to hear about it all anyway.

* * *

They saw each other a lot after that day. A few times they met for coffee, they had dinner at Finn and Rachel's, and they both planned the baby shower. They were friends. For the first time since high school, they were normal friends and had no problems that they were used to. They talked a lot, hung out a couple times, and had fun with each other.

A few months later, Quinn went over to Rachel's apartment for dinner. They hadn't seen Quinn so happy in a very long time. They basically talked about the baby and how excited everyone was for him to finally arrive. Rachel made a weird tofu meal but surprisingly, it tasted good. After they ate, Quinn cleaned up the table and put the dishes in the sink. As she washed dishes, Puck texted Rachel:

- Hey Rach! Um Quinn isn't answering her phone but I think I know someone who may have a job for her. Tell her to meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow at noon to meet them. Thanks, back to work! Hope you're feeling better, only three weeks left until Finn Jr. comes!-

- That's great! I'll let her know! Feeling much better now and I can't wait to meet him. And he is not Finn Jr; we are waiting until we meet him to choose his name. Enjoy Work!-

"Hey Quinn, Noah just texted me; he said your phone wasn't working. He said meet him at the coffee shop tomorrow at noon, he knows someone who may have some work for you!" Rachel said plopping on her couch.

"Really! That's amazing" she pulled her phone out of the pocket to check it. But it wasn't dead and it had no missed calls. Weird. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow then! I have to pick out an appropriate outfit and get to bed" She hugged Finn and Rachel and headed for the door.

"Oh Quinn" Rachel called out.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Make sure you're dressing for the job, and not Puck!" she began laughing.

"Very Funny Rachel! And yes, I know" she was beginning to shut the door when she added, "But if he likes the outfit that's just a plus."

* * *

**author's note:** thanks for reading!


	12. We're Friends

The next morning when Quinn woke up, she had mixed emotions. Nervous about the job opportunity, but also extremely excited for what a job could mean for her future. She wore a nice black skirt and a red flowing ruffle top that she paired with matching flats. She thought about what Rachel said _not dressing for Puck_ so she added a light cardigan to cover up a little more. The August air felt amazing on Quinn's skin as she walked to the coffee shop. She hadn't noticed that she was almost an entire hour early when she walked into the coffee shop and Puck wasn't there. She decided to look at the little boutique that was next door to pass some time.

After browsing a few racks, she noticed one of her friends from dance looking at clothes against the wall. They worked together a lot in the classes and became close sophomore and junior year. Senior year they had different schedules so they only saw each other at recitals and such. Quinn was happy to see her again.

"Candice!" she said excitedly as she walked closer to the woman.

"Quinn Fabray! How are you? I haven't seen you since the recital in April!" Candice asked her.

"I've been great! It's been awhile, how are you? What're you doing in the city?" Quinn asked.

"I'm amazing! Been focusing on work. I'm actually meeting someone today, so I figured I'd shop until the meeting."

"That's so funny, I'm meeting someone here in a bit too! But I better get going. It was really good to see you Candice! We should get together for some dinner" Quinn said smiling.

"Yes, definitely! My number is the same so call whenever." She said giving Quinn a hug goodbye.

Quinn walked out of the store and into the coffee shop; Puck was now sitting at one of the tables. He saw her as soon as she walked in and got up to meet her.

"Hey Quinn, thanks for coming!" he hugged her. They went back to his table, Quinn sitting with her back to the door and Puck sitting across from her.

"No, thank you. I'm so excited!" she responded with a huge smile. "So what kind of job is it; should I be nervous?

"Don't be nervous Quinn. Its teaching and dance. I know you said you taught kids dance awhile ago, but I know someone who has a position full-time for you as a dance teacher in one of the programs around here." He said happily, looking at Quinn.

"Puck, that would be perfect! Thank you for setting this up for me! It means so much to me." Quinn said leaning over to hug him.

"Not a problem. As soon as I heard about it I mentioned I knew someone with experience and they offered to meet you." His phone began to ring, "Oh, this is them Quinn. I'll take this outside, I'll be right back" he walked out. Quinn sat there silently praying that she'd get the job and calming all of her nerves. She heard the door open again and turned to see if it was Puck.

* * *

It wasn't him, but she did see him out the window. Through the glass she saw Puck embracing a woman whom she couldn't really see. Quinn was nervous again and what she saw next hurt her even more. Puck was now kissing the woman. She turned back around and laid her head into her palms convincing herself not to get upset. She blocked out the sounds of the coffee shop until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"This is the person I've been telling you about" Puck said. As Quinn turned, she became frozen.

"Candice?" Quinn was now confused and upset at the same time.

"You two know each other?" Puck said looking between the two girls.

"Noah, I wish you would have told me her name!" she said playfully smacking him, "Quinn and I were in dance and school together, we wouldn't have even had to meet! What a small world!"

"Yeah" was all Quinn could manage to say.

"How do you guys know each other?" Candice asked, clearly not knowing the two had a past.

Puck and Quinn looked at each other before Puck said "We went to high school together and recently got back in touch."

"Oh, that's great!" Candice said as she started to sit down next to Quinn.

"Yeah. Candice I didn't know you had your own business?" Quinn said trying to act normal.

"Oh, I don't. I work at an after school dance program that's right across the street from where Noah works." She answered, still clueless.

"Oh" is all Quinn could say.

Puck jumped in to cover up the awkward silence surrounding them, "Yeah, we met at one of the restaurants around there and started getting together." He could see Quinn's face becoming pale, "I didn't know you guys knew each other." He said, as if he were apologizing. Quinn just stared down at her mug.

"Yes, and when I mentioned one of our other programs needed a dance instructor, Noah mentioned he knew somebody and here we are." Candice said smiling at both Quinn and Puck.

"Yupp, here we are." Quinn said trying to put a smile on.

"So, the program is weekdays from three to five and occasionally there are weekend classes. The building is about a block from where you live. Are you interested?" Candice asked excitedly.

"Well" Quinn said, now unsure of whether she should accept or not, "It sounds good, but I'm going to need to think about it a bit. But thank you so much for meeting with me. I forgot I have to be somewhere in a few minutes so I'm going to have to cut this short." She smiled and tried to stand up without looking like she was rushing.

"Okay! Just give me a call Quinn and I hope we can still get together for dinner too." Candice said, hugging Quinn again.

"Yeah, definitely," Quinn rushed the words.

She looked at Puck, "Thanks for setting this up." Puck looked into Quinn's eyes and could tell she was upset; they may have grown apart for awhile, but Quinn still couldn't hide her feelings from him.

As she started to leave, Puck turned to Candice and told her he forgot to tell Quinn something. She nodded for him to go ahead.

* * *

"Quinn, wait!" he said jogging to catch up to her.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to Puck, "Puck, I'm fine you don't have to come check up on me."

"Quinn please stop walking and talk to me" he reached out, grabbing her shoulder to stop her. "I can tell you're upset."

"I'm not upset, I was just surprised." Clearly she was lying and he obviously knew.

"Quinn, I can tell when you are upset. Considering I was the one always making you upset, I can always tell when you are" he said attempting to cheer her up.

"Puck, I'm not upset. Just- Tell Candice thank you but I don't think it's going to work out" she tried to walk away.

"Quinn, I know you're upset that I didn't tell you I had a girlfriend, I just didn't think it was appropriate; considering you and I have only recently become friends again."

"You don't have to tell me anything Puck. I get it. We aren't _friends_ like we used to be and I don't expect you to tell me everything anymore" she looked down, anxious to leave. "Puck we're twenty two years old, I can't expect you to tell me everything going on like when we were sixteen. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." She faked a smile so he'd let her go.

"For what it's worth, I didn't want you to find out like this. I was going to tell you. And if I knew you guys were friends, I would have tried to do this differently."

"It's fine. Candice is great and super sweet. She's good for you. Now can I leave?"

"I guess, but don't walk away from this job if it is something you really want."

"I'll think about it." Quinn answered, although she already knew what her decision would be, "And Puck, don't let her know I call you Puck or anyone else does for that matter."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, her and I were really good friends and our past came up- all of it. She knows about Beth and everything. But I only ever called you Puck, so she probably won't put it together with Noah" Quinn shrugged her shoulders, "So, don't let her know you were who I was walking about."

"Ouch, did you make me out to be that bad?" he asked.

"Just- just don't mention it Puck, please. I'll talk to you soon; I have to go; like I said I have a _meeting_." She turned and started walking.

"Tell Berry I said hi" Puck yelled. She could tell he was smirking and was surprised that he called her Berry. She hadn't heard him call her that since high school.

* * *

When Quinn got home, she called Rachel frantically telling her about what just happened and Rachel told her she'd come over.

When Rachel got there, she already had a tub of ice cream on her lap.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel said as she waddled through Quinn's room.

She was crying and sniffling, "I-just- he-why didn't he tell me? We were hanging out so often and were doing things together. I thought he didn't have someone. And she's my friend and I just don't know" is all Rachel could make out.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry" she put her arm around Quinn, "We all thought he was single. He was spending a lot of time with you and I can see _why_ you are so confused. But does your friend know about you and Puck?" Rachel asked.

"She knows everything about Puck and me. She just doesn't know that _my_ Puck is _her_ Noah. And that's something too! She calls him Noah and the only people he's ever let him call Noah are you, his mom, nana, and sister." Quinn shoveled another scoop of ice cream into her mouth.

"But how could she not know?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. Apparently the new 'him' wants to be called Noah. And I never called him Noah when we'd talk. But Rachel, she knows everything about us and I mean everything. She knows about Beth, our secret hook ups, our history! I've told her things about how I feel about Puck that I don't want him to know."

"Quinn, if you just tell her that he is _your_ Puck, as a friend, I'm sure she'd end things with him."

"But I told him not to tell her and I won't do that. We aren't the people we used to be and I guess I have to let him go."

"Quinn, if you want Noah Puckerman to be with you, you have to tell him. You're right, it isn't high school anymore. You both are adults and you need to tell him how you feel."

"Rachel, I can't. He is doing well in his life and I won't ruin that. I'm just going to decline the job and move on. I think it'll be best if Puck and I take some time apart from each other." Quinn put down the ice cream and went to turn on the shower in the bathroom. "Thank you Rachel, for everything! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Quinn, I'm sorry you're going through this but if you need me I can come stay with you here." Rachel offered.

"Absolutely not! You are about to have a baby you need to be with Finn." Quinn practically yelled, "But I appreciate it and I need to move on" Suddenly, there was a knock on Quinn's door.

"Rachel can you get that, I'm going to get into the shower?" Quinn asked.

"Sure!" Rachel told Quinn and walked out of her room.

When Rachel opened the door, Puck was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"Noah, what're you doing here?" Rachel asked, being slightly rude.

"I came to see Quinn. After our meeting and I went back to work, I felt bad about how I basically sprung Candice and me on her but I didn't know they were friends. So, I figured I'd make sure she's okay." He said sympathetically.

"Okay, one who is Candice and two why does it matter if she's okay?" Rachel was now being obviously rude.

"Rachel, you don't have to be so nasty."

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not in the best mood. I'm almost nine months pregnant, one of my best friends has had a girlfriend for god knows how long without telling me, and because of that my **best** friend isn't in the best mood." She chose her words wisely.

"Rachel, I'm sorry I didn't tell you or Finn. I wasn't sure if I could tell you because you guys are clearly team Quinn. And it's only been like six months." Before he could finish, Rachel interrupted.

"Six months Puck! That's what we call a serious relationship. And you and Quinn have only been talking for three months; you could have told us and we wouldn't have gotten involved. And since you were dating before you and Quinn made up, you should have just told her."

"RACHEL! Would you just let me talk." This was the first time in a long time that he's stood up to Rachel. She backed down and nodded for him to continue.

"Candice works in the building across the street from where I work. We started dating six months ago, but it's only been serious for about four. When Quinn and I started talking again, I figured it wasn't a good idea to share that kind of stuff because it would have only added onto all the drama we'd been through. I know since then her and I have been good, but I didn't want to tell her and then us not be friends again. But Rachel, I care if Quinn is okay and you know I care about her. But we are two very different people than who we were and I don't have the same feelings for her that I did at one time. I consider her a friend and would like her to stay as one."

Rachel shook her head. "Not to be mean Puck, but what you two guys have been doing is more than friends. You've been going to dinner together, practically double dating with Finn and me, and not to mention how sweet you are to her whenever we all go out. You may not realize it or want to admit it, but you still have feelings for her." She crossed her arms and looked at Puck.

"You're wrong Rachel and I know you want Quinn and I together, but it isn't going to happen. So can you drop it and please tell Quinn to call me?"

"No. I'm sorry Noah but I think you should give Quinn a few days to cool off and she'll call you when she's ready."

"Whatever. Like I said, team Quinn all the time" He snapped at Rachel.

"Screw you Puck!" It was one of the only times she had ever called him that, "Quinn's my best friend and while you are also a good friend of mine, I can see she needs me because **YOU** are insensitive. Goodbye" Rachel smiled and shut the door.

"The dramatic exits should have stopped in high school Rachel! They've lost their effect" he screamed through the door.

* * *

"Thanks Rachel" Quinn said as Rachel jumped.

"Quinn, you scared me! How long were you listening?" she asked.

"Pretty much the whole time, I heard you talking and figured it could only be one person. Thank you." Quinn turned and went back to the bathroom.

Quinn promised herself things would be different now. If she was going to move on, things would change. This time, rather than running away from her problems and ignoring Puck, she decided to face it head on. She called Puck the next night to talk:

"Hey Puck, how are you?"

"Quinn, I'm good? Are you okay?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Yes. I was surprised that you and Candice knew each other, so I had to let that sink in." she explained. "But, I'm sorry I ran out, it was very unprofessional of me."

"No, that's fine, Candice didn't even notice." He let out a laugh before saying, "When I went back into the coffee shop after you left, she was planning all of the times we could all get together and how she'd set you up with someone so we could double date."

"Yeah, she's always been enthusiastic about that kind of stuff" Quinn managed to let out a laugh. "But, I think we can both agree that'd be awkward."

"Definitely." Puck said, "So, what does this do to us, Quinn." He was now serious.

"Um, we don't go out to dinner as much." She tried to make everything less serious, "I'm kidding, I think it means that nothing will change because you and I are friends." She was trying really hard to be a good friend. He didn't know she heard him and Rachel talking about how he only liked her as a friend, so she figured she'd keep it that way and go along like she felt that way too.

"As long as things don't become awkward like past times, I guess nothing has to change then." Puck responded a few seconds later.

"Then, it's settled. Nothing will change and you and I will remain friends." Quinn said in a happier tone.

"Good, so I'll see you at Rachel's tomorrow night?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"Absolutely! It may be one of the last times we all get together before her and Finn have a child to worry about. I wouldn't miss it."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Quinn, goodnight."

"Goodnight Puck, see you tomorrow!"

* * *

**author's note: **thank you for reading! I hope you all still enjoy the story!


	13. Being Honest

When they all gathered together for dinner, it was as if nothing had changed since graduation. Rachel and Puck weren't arguing and Quinn and Puck were able to be friends. They all stayed up way too late that night; singing music, playing games, and watching movies. Quinn knew Puck and she were only ever going to be just friends, but she didn't care, as long as they were in each other's lives.

The next day Quinn woke up to her phone ringing.  
"Quinn, hurry up Rachel's water broke in the middle of the night last night and she's going to have the baby!" Finn hung up before she could respond. She woke up and got ready as fast as she possibly could. When she arrived at the hospital, she nearly sprinted to Rachel's room. When she got there, Finn was pacing in circles, Puck was on the chair reading, and Rachel had her eyes closed.

"So, are we ready to have this baby?" As soon as Quinn spoke, the tension was released from the room.

"Quinn" Rachel was almost in tears, "You made it! I am so happy to see you."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world." She sat on the bed next to Rachel. "How're you doing? What'd the doctors say?"

"I'm doing alright, it just hurts so bad! How you did this at 16 I have no idea! But the doctors said it'll be awhile."

"Try not to think about the pain Rachel, I know it hurts but just think about how happy you'll be once your baby boy is here!" She patted Rachel's hand.

"Thank you for coming Quinn" Rachel said.

"No problem, but get some rest now, you're going to need it." Quinn said, getting off the bed to give Rachel more room.

The hours passed slowly. But after almost fifteen hours, Benjamin Matthew Hudson, was born.

After Quinn and Puck gave Finn and Rachel awhile to rest and be with Benjamin, they went in to meet him.

"Oh my god, Rachel, he's beautiful" Quinn said staring at the bundled up baby boy.

"He's perfect and I think he wants his aunt to hold him" Rachel smiled and handed Benjamin to Quinn. She rocked him and held his tiny little hands in hers.

"He's gonna be a heartbreaker like his uncle" Puck said as he walked up behind Quinn to see the baby.

"No, he is going to be a gentleman, like his father," Quinn responded sweetly before anyone could say anything.

"Can I hold him?" Puck looked at Rachel.

"Of course, Noah!" Quinn put the baby into Puck's arms and watched him look over the baby. The entire day was perfect. No matter how many fights they all went through and no matter how long they'd been awake for, at this moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

"Ah!" Rachel yawned in the night, "Finn, will you please go get the baby? We are leaving for Hawaii tomorrow and I want him to be well rested so your parents don't have trouble with him. Also, I need my beauty rest."

"Of course, but only because we're getting married soon and it's your time to relax and prepare." Finn said as he kissed Rachel's forehead.

Benjamin had just turned seven months and it was time for the wedding. Rachel didn't plan on having a baby there, but they had their wedding set so quickly, they couldn't change it when they found out she was pregnant. Luckily, with Quinn's help, Rachel was able to lose the baby weight so she could fit into her gown.

Rachel and Quinn met up in the morning for a final work out before they jetted off to Hawaii for the wedding. Rachel's dads were so amazing they paid for everything, which included not only the wedding and the beautiful suites for everyone, but a two week stay there for not only Finn and Rachel, but for Quinn, Puck, Carole, Burt, and a few others after the wedding. Of course, this would come in handy now so they could have their honeymoon as well as vacation with their friends all at once. This also meant that Rachel and Finn would have both sets of grandparents to watch the baby for them.

"Quinn, make me sweat today! This is the last chance I have to get into the best shape!" Rachel was excited as her and Quinn stretched in the dance studio.

"I promise Rachel, this'll be a good workout." Quinn stood up and they began their work out. They started with simple aerobics, sit ups, and light weight training. Then they began dancing all types of things from ballet to hip hop. Two hours later and they were both dead!

"Thanks Quinn" Rachel said breathing heavily.

"No problem, working out means I'm going to look even better in my bikinis!" Quinn laughed as she packed up their things.

"Oh yes, the many new bikinis you bought! Now, are you looking to impress anyone?" Rachel stood up and threw her towel at Quinn.

"If you're talking about who I think you are, the answer is no! Puck and I have had no drama since Benjamin was born and I'd like to keep it that way!" She threw the towel back.

"Mhm, but the major shopping spree we did, just happened to occur right after I told you Puck and Candice broke up? I'm sure it was a coincidence."

"Rachel, I was going to go shopping anyway. And I'm not even supposed to know they broke up yet!"

"I can't help myself sometimes! Finn told me and of course you had to know right away! Quinn, you know this means a second chance for you guys, so just accept it." Rachel tried to reason with Quinn as they walked to her car.

"This would be like our tenth chance Rachel, not second. And I am content with no drama and just living life how a normal twenty-three year old would."

"Well two problems Quinn. One: you turn 23 when we're in Hawaii, so that part is invalid and two: normal is boring!"

"Whatever, you say Ms. Bride to Be." Quinn looked out the window.

"I wonder why they even broke up." Rachel said. "Finn said Noah didn't tell him why either."

"Well, that's his business isn't it?" Quinn smiled.

"Please, all of us tell each other everything so there is no reason to hide anything." Rachel turned facing Quinn, "He didn't tell Finn when they broke up either, in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't, but can we please not talk about this anymore!" Quinn turned up the radio and both girls started belting out any song that came on.

* * *

Luckily, they had everything packed and ready to go so they were able to relax for the day until they had to go to the airport. Puck and Finn got all the luggage checked in while Quinn and Rachel sat reading magazines. Unfortunately, the rest of their family and friends wouldn't be flying in until tomorrow, so they didn't have much to do on the 10 hour flight; after all, they all hung out so often, they already knew everything that was going on with each other. Benjamin was flying in with Carole and Burt in so Finn and Rachel could get the wedding's final touches set up.

Finn and Puck were awake for almost the entire ride, but Quinn fell asleep on Puck's shoulder about an hour into the trip and Rachel barely stayed awake passed boarding. When the girls were awake, they all played cards, read, watched some movies, and talked. Eventually, they all fell asleep and before they knew it they arrived in Honolulu.

The ride to the hotel was beautiful. They drove passed the ocean, through some gorgeous towns, and when they arrived at the hotel, they thought it was paradise. Quinn and Rachel went up to the rooms to unpack the luggage while the boys walked around the hotel. They got near the pool and decided to sit at the bar it had.

* * *

"So, you excited to do this man?" Puck asked, "I mean can you handle Rachel for the rest of your life?"

"Haha, absolutely!" Finn answered, drinking out of his cup, "I love her and there's no one else I'd want to be with."

"Well, good for you man!" Puck took a big gulp and asked the bartender for another.

"Yeah, so what happened with you and Candice? I thought you guys were good." Finn asked.

"Yeah, we were good but she started talking about taking the "next step" and I'm not there." Puck answered.

"I get it. It's weird, I mean Rachel talked about marriage since our senior year of high school, so I was used to her wanting it and talking about it. But you and Candice were together for a year, that's usually when the next step happens." Finn explained.

"I didn't really see us going _there_" Puck replied, "Plus, we were only together for about seven months."

"What?" Finn asked, "Why haven't you told any of us? That was like right after Ben was born, what happened?"

"Honestly" Puck looked at Finn, "Seeing you guys have a family and the way you and Rachel looked at each other; I just knew I'd never look at her that way. But I did tell you."

"Dude, you told me last week!" Finn punched Puck in the arm.

"At least I told you. Look, you guys were never going to accept Candice anyway and you know that. You guys have always had _someone else_ in mind." He explained.

"But we would have gotten over that if we knew you were in love. We are your best friends." Finn tried explaining.

"I wasn't in love, so it's okay. And I'm going to tell everyone while we're here, just so you know." He looked up at Finn who looked guilty before adding, "But I'm sure you already told Rachel."

"Dude, I couldn't contain myself; she has that affect on me." Finn said.

"Bros before hoes dude, come on" Puck joked.

"Puck, that motto ended in high school when you got with Quinn, so I don't wanna hear it." Finn joked back. "But I told her not to tell Quinn."

"Well, let's hope she kept her mouth shut for once." Puck said, "Because I want to tell Quinn."

"I'm sure she didn't tell her so don't worry. Not like it matters who tells her, she's gonna be stoked." Finn tried to withhold that last part, but he couldn't.

"And why will she be so happy" Puck asked, although he knew the answer.

"Dude, you know Quinn was devastated seeing you with someone else in something more than a hookup."

"I guess" he looked away; "You think she still wants this?" Puck pointed at himself being the cocky person he used to be.

"Please Puck you're not all that" Finn shook his head, "Why does it matter anyway?"

Puck took a sip out of his beer before saying, "Did I mention I told Candice about Quinn and me." Finn looked at him with a shocked face urging him to elaborate. "Yeah, the night I ended things, before I did, she was asking about my past and how it was all a mystery and in order to be in a good relationship we'd have to tell each other everything."

"And?" Finn asked knowing there had to be more.

"I told her I was an ass and cheated with my best friend's girlfriend. I thought she'd figure out it was Quinn because I know she knew Quinn's story; but she didn't, so I continued. I told her the girl ended up going back with her boyfriend but then found out she was pregnant. Finally, she put it all together."

"So what'd she say?" Finn was interested.

"At first she was confused. She kept saying stuff like 'Oh My God no, YOUR PUCK? I'm so stupid? How did I not know?' But I told her Quinn didn't want to me to say anything. Then it just got weird."

"Why?" Finn urged him to answer.

"She told me that Quinn told her everything and I mean everything like her living with me and stuff you and Rachel probably don't even know about us. Then she told me why Quinn probably didn't want her to know who I was." He paused and drank his beer.

"Dude, stop stalling and talk." Finn interrupted Puck's drinking.

"She told me Quinn use to always talk about how she was the one who pushed us apart, and she blamed herself giving up Beth, for me cheating on her. She told me Quinn cried a lot and almost everyday talked about how she'd always love me and want us to be together."

"Sounds like someone I know" Finn sipped his beer, obviously talking about Puck.

"I know." Puck looked away.

"Wait, what? 'You Know' that's it?" Finn asked.

"Dude, chill. After we got done talking and she started talking about what comes next for our relationship, I realized she wasn't going to be in it because I would never feel for her how I feel for Quinn. So I broke up with her. You, Rachel, Quinn, and I were all getting along and having so much fun, I didn't even bother to tell you guys but it's not like you'd ask about her anyway."

"How you _feel_ for Quinn_?"_ Finn asked.

"You picked up on that? Maybe you're not as dumb as we all thought." Puck laughed and put his drink down, "Yes, feel. I still love Quinn, always have. You know that, I just assumed she and I would always have this back and forth, love/hate thing and I didn't want to do it. But I can't pretend I don't love her anymore."

"Dude, you have to tell Quinn this!" Finn said.

"I know, that's why I don't want you going back to tell Rachel any of this because it's something Quinn and I need to talk about."

"I won't tell her anything. When do you plan on telling Quinn?" Finn asked.

"Well your wedding is in three days and her birthday is a week from then. I have something planned for her birthday, so probably this weekend some time."

"Looks like this vacation is going to jam packed." Finn answered, "Good Luck with it man, I know it'll turn out awesome. And thanks for waiting until after the wedding."

"Um, your welcome? Why does that matter?" Puck asked.

"If you were to tell Quinn tomorrow or Tuesday, she'd tell Rachel. That means they'd be celebrating and our wedding would probably consist of saying 'I do' and then her and Quinn nonstop discussing every moment between you and Quinn and how she'd always known this would happen."

"Yeah, those two get a bit extreme at times." Puck responded standing up next to Finn to go back to the rooms.

"But, I guess that's part of the reason why we love them" Finn said as they began walking.

"I guess so" Puck answered, "That's probably why we'll never stop either."

"You got that right Puck, You got that right."

* * *

They went back to meet the girls and help them unpack, if anything was left. Finn kept his promise and didn't tell Rachel a thing and all four of them went out to dinner. When they got their drinks, Puck proposed a toast:

"Here's to new beginnings, love, and a bright future!"

They all clanked their glasses and continued their conversations. Little did Rachel and Quinn know that Puck was also talking about his love for and future… with Quinn.

* * *

**author's note:** Thank you guys for all the reviews! Enjoy! =)


	14. The Truth

The wedding was amazing. Rachel was a blushing bride in a beautiful white mermaid gown and Finn looked dapper in a traditional black suit. They incorporated both Jewish and Christian traditions into the ceremony and after they read their vows, there was not a dry eye in the house. The reception was equally amazing with delicious food, wonderful music, and nonstop dancing. Both Quinn and Puck delivered their best man/maid of honor speeches and that brought on more tears. Finn and Rachel left for a four day mini honeymoon to a different side of Hawaii that night and were to return Sunday to spend the last week with Benjamin, Quinn, Puck and their parents, relaxing until they had to fly home. Puck already had his plan to tell Quinn he loved her for Saturday. The days before were pretty simple. Thursday and Friday, along with other wedding guests, they spent all day at the pool and on the beaches lounging and relaxing.

Finally, it was Saturday. Puck spent the morning getting himself ready to finally, hopefully, get together with Quinn. He walked over to her room, shook away his nerves, and knocked on the door.

"Puck, hey! What's up, come in" she said stepping out of the doorway to give him space to enter. She was still in her pajama shorts, ripped t-shirt, and messy hair. Puck thought she looked absolutely beautiful. "Sorry, I'm such a mess! I didn't have any plans today so I haven't changed," she laughed.

"You look fine Quinn" he said as he plopped on her bed, "But why don't you get dressed and come out with me today!"

"Sure, what're we doing?" She asked as she stepped into the bathroom, leaving the door open so she could hear Puck.

"Nothing really, maybe just walk around somewhere." he looked up and was able to see Quinn's reflection in the mirror that was so conveniently placed outside the bathroom. He couldn't turn his eyes her. Her beautiful tanned and toned body in matching two piece pink bikini. He smiled to himself and looked away.

She slid on a tight white dress, ripping off the price tag, and matching flats. She looked herself over in the mirror one last time, and walked out.

"Okay, I'm ready!" she came out playfully asking Puck, "How do I look?" she put on a ridiculous pose.

"Perfect" he tried to hide how in awe of her he was. "Is it new? I've never seen the dress before?"

She smiled to herself, she was happy he noticed, "Nope, I found it in my closet. Completely forgot I had it."

"That's cool, you look hot. Puckzilla approves" he said jokingly.

"Oh god, Puckzilla's back? And I was just getting used to the new Puck" she threw her hands up playfully.

"He's never been gone, just in hiding for a little." He opened the door for Quinn to walk ahead of him, "Let's go!"

"Okay!" she walked passed him out the door; a little pep was in her step today.

He led her out to a taxi that he had made an appointment with a few days earlier.

"After you" he said opening the door.

"Thank you" she slid to the other side leaving room for Puck, "So, I thought we were walking around somewhere?"

"We are, we just have to drive there first" the rest of the ride went quickly, which was good because Puck wasn't sure how much longer he could contain himself. When they got to the destination, Puck led Quinn to a little picnic area to talk.

"Let's sit before we go" he sat down motioning for Quinn to do so.

"Puck, what's going on?" she sat down next to him.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit. We've been here for almost a week and it's been so hectic, we haven't really talked." He was starting to get nervous.

"You're kinda making me nervous Puck" she nervously giggled.

"I'm making myself nervous to be honest" he laughed with her.

"I have to make a confession Puck" she smiled at him.

"Rachel told you?" Puck seemed to already know that this is why she was nervous.

"Yes, I'm sorry. She wanted me to know. I'm sorry though, you seemed happy." She tried to be sympathetic, when inside she was extremely happy about it.

"It's cool, I figured if she knew, you would too. Did she tell you anything else?" he asked trying to see if Finn kept his word about not telling Rachel about their conversation.

"Nope, all she said was you and Candice broke up. But how are you doing with it? Do you wanna, like, talk about it?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about. Just promise me you'll listen before you say anything." He asked.

"Okay, I promise." She smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to expect.

"Well, first I guess I should mention Candice and I broke up about six months ago" Quinn's jaw dropped but before she could say anything Puck reminded her she promised to let him talk. "After Ben was born, I started to think a lot about family and my future and I realized, being with Candice, I wouldn't find what Finn and Rachel had. For about a month, I tried to decide where my head was and I decided to end things. I went to her apartment and she started asking about my past and how she didn't know anything about it." Quinn's face kind of looked scared. "So, after talking for awhile, _our_" he pointed between them, "past came up. Then we talked about you guys and all the things you used to discuss and she talked about how she couldn't believe she didn't put two and two together. After that, she started talking about a future for her and I. Then I ended things."

"Wow" is all Quinn could say.

"Yeah. But I didn't tell any of you guys because we were all having fun together and I didn't want it to make things awkward. Plus, none of you guys really liked me being with Candice."

"No, Puck we know you liked her -" Puck gave her a look that told her she didn't have to lie. "Okay, it was awkward, but we were getting used to it." She smiled.

"It's okay. But she did tell me everything you said about me" he nudged her playfully before standing up.

"Oh gosh! You better not use it against me." Puck grabbed her hand to help her up and told her to follow him, "Is that what you wanted to talk about?" she asked, kind of disappointed.

"No, but I want to show you something."

* * *

They started walking onto this trail led through a bunch of tropical trees. It was beautiful. There were flowers, butterflies, birds, and a nice breeze. As they got off the trail, they arrived at a beautiful cascading waterfall.

"Puck, this is amazing! How'd you find this place?" she couldn't look away from it.

"I have my ways" he smirked at her.

"What're we going to do here?" she finally looked away.

"Well, I hope you wore a bathing suit because if not that pretty little dress is going to be all wet. Not that I'm complaining, that means it'll be see through" his smile was now larger.

"Yes I wore a bathing suit, I guess you'll have to fantasize about the other image." She took off her flats, sat on a rock, and put her feet in the water.

"Oh, I will!" he said before sitting down next to her. "But let's finish our conversation from before."

"Sounds good to me" she smiled, unsure of what more there could be.

"Candice told me you said you'd always love me" he blurted out. Quinn's face turned bright red.

"Finn told me you said you'd always love me" she quickly said back.

"Finn?" Puck questioned.

"Well, Rachel. But that was a long time ago; when we said those things." She said playing with the hem of her dress, trying not to make eye contact with Puck.

"Funny, you mention that" he grabbed her hands to stop them from fidgeting.

"Quinn. I never stopped loving you. I was just worried we'd mess everything up or end up really hating each other, so I cut off all contact with you. But never once did I stop loving you."

She looked up at him, "Really?"

"Yes, and Quinn, I love you so much and I really don't like pretending I just want to be friends. And I don't like how we are always with each other and have these awkward moments because we're trying to convince ourselves we are just friends. Because I love you and I'm pretty sure you love me to." He looked at Quinn.

"I do Puck. I really do love you and I never stopped!" her heart was beating extremely fast, "So what does this mean? What do we do?"

"Well, I know right now I'm going to do something I've wanted to do for a very long time" he put one hand on her rosy cheek and used the other to pull her close. He gave Quinn a very slow but passionate kiss. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him even closer, deepening their kiss. They sat there, kissing each other not caring about anything else in the world. Not caring about anyone or what would happen in the future. It was all about that one kiss.

* * *

Eventually, they both pulled away from one another to catch some breath. They liked the feeling they both felt. They were finally happy. They were in love. They were together.

Puck pulled off his shirt and slid into the water.

"Are you going to join me?" he swam away into the water, popping out to see Quinn taking off her dress.

"Of course, there's nothing else I'd rather do." She jumped in the water and swam to where Puck was. She latched her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his back.

"Damn Quinn, I've missed this so much!" he kissed her once again. There they were in the middle of the water, making out, trying to make up for the time they wasted. After a bit of that, Puck held Quinn close and floated to the rocks leading up to the waterfall. He put her onto the rocks before pulling himself up.

"Come on, lets go under the water fall." He grabbed her small hand into his.

"I'd love to" she had the biggest smile on her face.

Puck led Quinn under the waterfall, loving how perfect she looked with her wet hair and water dripping down her face. "God I love you Quinn."

"I love you too Puck. I love you too!" She practically knocked him down when she launched herself at him, pushing him against the wall. They were making out under a waterfall, with nobody else around, and they'd just admitted their love for one another; finally. It was like something you'd see in a movie. He turned Quinn around so her back was against the rocks. He wrapped his one hand into her hair and the other lay on her hip, pulling her close, never letting her go.

That's how Puck and Quinn spent their entire day. They were so happy together and in love. They stayed until before sunset when Puck brought Quinn to the beach to watch it. He had a little picnic set up with help from one of the suite workers. Quinn sat in Puck's arms as they watched the sunset.

"Puck, I'm so happy and I've had the most amazing day!" she kissed his cheek.

"Me too Quinn, it was perfect." He responded swiping a piece of hair from her face.

"So, when I tell Rachel about our day" Puck rolled his eyes, "Do I mention that we're a couple now?"

"I don't know Quinn" he started jokingly, "I mean we love each other, we've spent the entire day all over each other, and we've had the best time together."

"Yeah you're right" she said playfully standing up, "We're totally not together!" She threw off her dress and jumped into the water.

"If that's what you want" he shrugged hid shoulders jokingly.

"Puckerman, if you don't get in this water in two seconds, I will end your life" She yelled from the water.

"I dunno, you look really sexy angry, it might be worth it!" he yelled to her.

"PUCK!" she slapped the water, throwing a mini tantrum.

"I'm just messing with you baby" he ran into the water and swept her up into his arms, "And you better tell Rachel your _boyfriend_ doesn't want her knowing everything about our relationship!" he kissed her.

"Say it again!" she demanded.

"What?" he asked.

"Say you're my boyfriend! I love how it sounds." She said kissing him.

"I'm your boyfriend" he kissed her forehead, "I'm your boyfriend", he kissed her right cheek, "I'm your boyfriend", and then her left, "I'm your boyfriend" he planted a kiss onto her lips.

"I will never get tired of hearing that!" she pulled him in for another kiss.

"I will never get tired of anything involving you!" He lifted her up out of the water and brought her back to the towel.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Back to the suites." He answered, "It's almost midnight and I don't think we're supposed to be on the beach this late."

"Is Noah Puckerman afraid of getting in trouble?" she playfully asked, "Not Puckzilla! Is he afraid?"

"And to think, I just said I'd never get tired of you, well you proved me wrong!" he said as he walked away laughing. She ran up to him jumping on his back.

"I'm just kidding, boyfriend!" she planted kisses on his neck all the way back to the hotel.

* * *

They arrived at her room and he let her off.

She unlocked the door and turned to him. He pulled her in for a kiss. "Goodnight, girlfriend!" as he went to walk away, she grabbed his arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked, seductively licking her lips.

"To my room." He was acting coy, "where else would I be going?"

"You're not going to come in?" she put on a frown.

"Figured you weren't ready Puckasaurus" he laughed and flexed his muscles.

She moved close and grabbed his muscles tightly. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Was that my goodnight kiss then?" he was messing with her.

"Oh, I don't think so!" she dragged him into the room and slammed the door shut behind them.

* * *

**author's note: **Hope you liked it! I'll be updating again later today since you all have been so great! =)


	15. Preparations

The next morning, they woke up to knocking on the door. Puck turned over to make sure last night indeed happened, and he wasn't dreaming. He kissed Quinn before getting up to answer the door.

"Rachel" he was surprised she was back already, "Must you knock on the door so loudly this early!" Puck asked tiredly.

"Did I come to the wrong room?" Rachel was confused to why Puck was answering Quinn's room, "NO!" she realized now Puck was in boxers and standing in the room was Quinn in his shirt. "Oh my god! I'm sorry I'll leave you guys to- just- tell Quinn to come by later!" she was about to shut the door when Quinn ran up to her.

"Hey Rachel! How was the mini honeymoon" Quinn asked as if nothing was occurring.

"Great! Amazing! But wait-" she looked at Puck and then Quinn. She pulled Quinn outside and shut the door, "Please explain to me why a half naked Noah Puckerman answered your door! What did I miss?" she asked.

"Oh nothing much, we stayed up late watching TV, so he crashed here; no biggie." Quinn tried to hide her smile.

"QUINN!" Rachel was yelling.

"Sh, Rachel it's early" she said putting a finger up to her lips.

"Quinn, it's three in the afternoon, now stop trying to change the subject!" Rachel was getting antsy.

"Okay fine" she squealed, no longer able to contain herself, "Puck picked me up yesterday and we talked about him breaking up with Candice, which by the way happened a few weeks after Benj was born and anyway, he told me he loved me and I told him I loved him too and now we are together!" she barely took a breath in between words.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" she hugged Quinn, "That's amazing! And I'm not even going to ask about the whole break up thing because FINALLY you guys are together!"

"I know! Yesterday was the best day ever!" Quinn was giggling like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

"Now, please explain the half naked Noah Puckerman and the pant less you" she said, crossing her arms as if she were interrogating Quinn.

"We watched the sunset on the beach and we came back." She looked down and played with the bottom of the shirt before looking back up with a smile, "I'm pretty sure you can figure out the rest."

"Quinn, you whore" she said playfully pushing Quinn's shoulder. Before she could add anything else, Puck opened the door.

"Did somebody call for me?" he kissed Quinn quickly.

"I'm just going to pretend that you didn't just respond to the name 'whore' and that's only because I'm too excited that you guys are back together to be judgmental! Jeez, Puck took you long enough!"

He laughed, "Yeah, well better late then never." He wrapped his arms around Quinn, "Now if you'll excuse us Rachel, Quinn got a little _dirty _last night" he wiggled his eye brows, "I think she needs to shower and she may need my help so if you could just-"

Quinn smacked him lightly on the arm as Rachel spoke, "Puck, keep your thoughts to yourself! If I wasn't so happy for Quinn, I'd probably smack you; but then again you'd probably like that."

"You'll have to ask Quinn about that" he teased. Quinn jumped in before he could embarrass her any further.

"Rachel, I'll come by your room a little later" she was giggling as Puck tickled her in the doorway, "Tell Finn we said hi!"

They started to shut the door as Rachel yelled, "Please don't break anything or I'll have to explain it to my dads."

When inside the room, Puck pushed Quinn up against the wall and tried removing his shirt off her.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She asked, kinking an eyebrow.

"I wasn't kidding; you're going to need a shower after last night. I mean normally I'd say your okay, but things got hot and sweaty…more than once. "

"Oh Puck, you're so romantic." He pulled her into his arms and brought her to the bed, managing to knock over the lamp.

"Puck, be careful, we don't want to break anything!" she laughed, "I mean we kind of already ruined the bed's headboard!"

"We? No, that was all you Quinn! I wasn't the one holding it for support" he started kissing her, but she playfully pushed him away. She got up and walked toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he said sitting up. She walked into the bathroom, turned the shower on and took off his shirt. She threw it out the bathroom door.

That was the only invitation Puck needed. He jumped off the bed as quickly as possible, tearing off his clothes before jetting into the bathroom and slamming the door.

* * *

Rachel got back to her room and couldn't wait to tell Finn what she just witnessed.

"Finn! Quinn and Puck are finally together! Yesterday they finally admitted their love to each other!" she said excitedly running up to him.

"Good for them" he said smiling, clearly not excited as she was.

"Why are you not as happy as me?" she questioned.

"Probably because Puck told me he was going to tell Quinn" he looked up expecting Rachel to be mad, but was surprised she wasn't.

"When?" she practically yelled.

"The first night we got here. We were by the bar and he told me about him and Candice ending things and why and then he started telling me about how he loved Quinn and was finally going to let himself love her rather than hiding it."

"Awe!" she smiled, "It's about time they got together! It's hard when your best friends love each other but won't admit it!"

"Tell me about it! I'm just glad everything will be easier now! We won't have to walk on eggshells anymore or have to worry about what we say and who we say it to." He was relieved.

"Speaking of, how is it I'm the last one to know?" she asked, playfully interrogating him.

"Well, I promised and he told me he was going to ask after the wedding so I wasn't going to tell you. I mean if you would've known, our wedding would have been overlooked because you'd be too excited about knowing and not telling Quinn."

"Yeah you're probably right!" she sat on Finn's lap, "Thank you for not telling me!" she kissed him.

"Wow, maybe I'll stop telling you everything so I get this reaction."

She kinked her eyebrows, "Yeah right! But, they're probably going to be busy for awhile and we don't have to pick up Benjamin for another couple hours" she seductively bit her bottom lip and before she could say anything else, Finn was lifting her into the air and bringing her to the bed.

* * *

Quinn's birthday was now two days away. Because Sunday was spent entirely in Quinn's hotel room, he wasn't able to get everything for her birthday set up yet. He snuck out of the room, making sure she didn't wake up. He walked down the hall and knocked on the door to Finn and Rachel's suite.

"Noah, what're you doing here so early? I thought you and Quinn would be in the room all day again, you're practically in the honeymoon stage" she said letting him come into the room.

"You and Finn are in the honeymoon stage, not us" he smiled; sitting down on a chair, "How's it going for you guys?" he looked at a still sleeping Finn.

"It's wonderful! But why do I get the feeling you didn't come here to discuss Finn and me?" she questioned, getting a cup of coffee from the kitchen area, "Want a cup?"

"Yes, please, I feel like I haven't slept in days!" he grabbed the cup of coffee, sipping it as Rachel sat in the seat across from him.

"Well, you and Quinn have been locked up since Saturday night, I'm sure you haven't" she widened her eyes and smiled.

"You know me so well!" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ex, I most certainly don't" she pretended to gag.

"Anyway" he said placing his coffee cup down, "I need you and Finn to help me with what I have planned for Quinn's birthday."

"Absolutely!" she was clapping her hands excitedly, "What do we do?"

"First, you have to promise me you won't tell Quinn anything and you will not give away anything I'm planning?" he stared at her.

"I would never!" she was slightly turned off that he was even making her promise.

"Really Rachel, this is important to me!" he was dead serious.

"Okay! I promise. Jeesh, it's not like you're proposing to her." She looked up noticing to expression on Puck's face, "OH MY GOD Noah!" She was yelling and caused Finn to wake up. She was now standing, covering her mouth shocked.

"Rachel, what's wrong" Finn yelled, having absolutely no clue what was going on.

"Shh, Rachel, she's right down the hall I don't want you to wake her too" Puck said, motioning for Rachel to sit back down.

"You're going to propose to Quinn?" Rachel asked, dying to know the answer. Her expression was confusing. Finn's was even worse.

"You don't think it's a good idea? You think it's too soon? Damn, I shouldn't have said anything. Oh god, what am I doing!" he stood up placing his hand on his head. Rachel shot up next to him, making him sit back down.

"Noah! Calm down" she finally got him to stop talking to himself. "I think it's a great idea" she had a huge grin on her face.

"Really? You don't think I'm rushing anything, do you?" he was still unsure of what to make of what was going on.

"Too soon?" Rachel looked at him as if he were crazy, "It's about time!" she hugged him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to mess things up for us again" he asked, wanting another reassurance.

"Puck, don't worry about that. Quinn is going to be so happy!" she said assuring him.

"Can you guys please fill me in?" Finn was now right next to them.

Rachel was about to speak when Puck started, "I'm planning on proposing to Quinn on her birthday and I need you guys to help me make everything happen."

"Ah, congrats man. That's great!" he gave Puck a 'bro hug.' "I see you're moving in on my romantic getaway." Finn laughed.

"Oh, man. I didn't think about it" Puck looked down, "I can wait until we go back home!"

"Nonsense, Noah. Finn is just messing with you" she glared at Finn and he became frightened.

"Yeah, man I'm just kidding, go for it! I mean what's the worse thing that could happen?" he said.

"That she says no?" Puck said, putting his hand up to his head pointing, telling Finn to think.

"Finn, you're not helping here!" Rachel shook her head, "Puck, you are going to propose to Quinn and she is going to say yes! Don't listen to Finn, what do we need to do?"

"Well, just in case you were to let anything slip out" she shot him a fiery look, "Not that you would, but I need you to keep her occupied today so I can get all my stuff set. I need Finn to help me with that and I'll fill you guys in tonight about what we need to do tomorrow."

"Okay! I'll get dressed and I'll take her to the spa with me today!" Rachel was excited to help.

"But make sure you DO NOT make her think something is going on!" he said before Rachel left to get ready.

"I won't I promise!" she hugged Puck, kissed Finn and ran into the bathroom to get dressed.

"While she is with Quinn, I need you to help me buy some decorations for the bar area by the pool and we need to ask the hotel if it's okay for us to use it." he was looking at Finn now.

"Sounds good man" Finn stood up and went to get clothes out of the drawer, "Don't be nervous Puck, you'll freak yourself out."

"I'll try. Were you nervous when you proposed?" he asked.

"Yes! I was worried that Rachel would say no but also that the way I asked wasn't going to be good enough."

"But she said yes, so I guess it worked out okay." Puck said, standing up and finishing his coffee.

"I guess so!" Finn smiled, threw on a shirt and went to say goodbye to Rachel.

* * *

When Rachel got to Quinn's room, she knocked on the door.

"Now, after all that we've been doing, you still think you need knock before you come-" Quinn threw open the door surprised Rachel was there.

"Ooh, Quinn, what've we been doing" Rachel teased and walked inside.

"Sorry Rach! I though you were Puck, he wasn't here when I woke up" she sat down on a chair.

"Yeah, Finn woke up early and was surprising Puck with a guys day, whatever that is." Rachel made it sound so believable, if anyone would make it to Broadway, Rachel would be that person.

"That's nice of him! They deserve some time together, it's been awhile since they've had fun without drama or us girls to deter them from it." Quinn smiled politely, "What're you doing today?"

"Well, my dads took Benjamin out to spoil him and I am taking you for a spa day!" Rachel responded, with a smile.

"That'd be amazing! But you don't have to Rachel; you've already done so much for me!"

"Nonsense, my dads did everything else! Plus your birthday is in two days and it'll be my gift to you! Now go get some comfy clothes on so we can leave." She pointed at the bathroom for Quinn to get ready.

"Okay, Okay!" she went to the bathroom to get dressed, "Thank you!"

The girls did everything that day! They got facials, massages, pedicures, and manicures. Then Rachel took Quinn to a few stores near their hotel and forced Quinn to let her buy her a dress for her birthday!

Puck and Finn bought yellow and pink balloons, yellow and pink Roses, streamers, goofy hats, and a crown that said "Birthday Princess". Puck knew he was being cheesy, especially getting everything in Quinn's favorite colors, but he had to make the party look like it was the night's biggest surprise.

* * *

Before he went back to Quinn's room, he told Rachel and Finn about Tuesday's plans and how Quinn's actual birthday was going to go.

"So tomorrow I figured all of us could just hang out together since we haven't done that since you guys got married."

"Sounds perfect! That way, Quinn won't notice anything is happening. Also, I bought her a pretty dress for tomorrow night, but I made sure she wasn't suspicious so I told her it was a gift from Benjamin to his godmother."

"I'm sure she'll look beautiful" Puck looked up and tried to hide how excited he was. "So tomorrow night, I'm going to need you to help me get candles and a bunch of romantic stuff for after the party when I propose." He looked at Rachel for confirmation.

"But what's Quinn going to do?" She asked.

"Well, I figure Finn could go over there with Benjamin and tell her that you went out with his mom and he was bored."

"Well where will she think you will be?" Finn chimed in.

"After we all hang out, I'm going to tell her I have to go buy her birthday present. And I am sure she will protest and say that I don't have to get her anything, but I will end up winning and she won't think anything of it."

"Wow, you've put a lot of thought into this!" Rachel said, obviously proud of the man Puck had become.

"Quinn's worth it!" he said, "After Candice and I broke up, I knew- well hoped, Quinn and I would get back together. Then on the plane, I was thinking about everything we'd been through and realized I wanted to do something nice for her birthday. So I imagined a party with all of us and then near the end of the night I'd bring her somewhere for her "present" which is where I will propose." He smiled proudly.

"Good for you man" Finn said.

"Well, we will help you make sure it comes out perfect!" Rachel promised.

"Thanks. Now I better get to my girl before she starts coming up with ideas where I could be. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He hugged Rachel and shook Finn's hand.

"See you tomorrow Puck" Finn said while Rachel added, "Goodnight Noah!"

* * *

**author's note:** Enjoy everyone! thank you for reading =)


	16. Surprises

The next day, Quinn, Puck, Rachel, and Finn went on a tour around the island in the morning and spent the day snorkeling and swimming with dolphins. They took tons of pictures and spent the whole day worry free. When they returned to the hotel in the evening, Puck was ready to get the rest of the necessary things for Quinn's birthday, which was now, only hours away.

"Hey baby, I need to go out for a little bit tonight, but I'll be back in a little while" Puck said as Quinn sat on the bed.

"Oh, babe don't leave! Why do you have to go" she pouted and scooted over to where he was sitting.

"I have to get your birthday present but I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." He put his arm around her.

"You don't have to get me anything Puck, I already have what I want right here" she cuddled up close to him.

"Well, then you are getting something else besides me baby" he kissed her forehead.

As he tried to get up, she straddled him. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to make you stay?" she laid kisses down his neck and started undoing the buttons of his shirt, "even if I'm doing this" she continued kissing him.

"Tempting, but I have to go Quinn." He had to force himself not to focus on her.

She kept on kissing him, pushing him down onto the bed and kissing down his stomach. "Are you really going to reject me Puck" she looked up to his face with a seductive stare. She started to undo his buckle when there was a loud knock on the door.

'_Thank you'_ Puck thought or he may not have been able to resist.

"Oh, Quinn, we should probably get that; what if it's important?" he asked, picking her up off him and kissing her before he redid all of his shirt buttons.

"Urgh" she moaned as she went to answer the door.

"Hey Quinn! What're you up to?" Finn asked.

"Nothing apparently" she looked back at Puck. "What about you?"

"You sound so enthusiastic to see me" Finn joked. "I mean, considering your godson wanted to come see you!" he pulled the carriage that was behind him to where Quinn could see.

She instantly perked up, "Where's my little prince!" she pulled him out and lifted him into the air.

"See Quinn, you won't miss me at all!" he kissed her on the cheek, "I'll be back soon ok!"

"Sure, but you have some competition Puck. I mean Ben may win my heart from you" she teased.

"We'll see about that!" he said as he left, "See you later Finn."

He left the room to meet Rachel smiling; knowing Quinn had no clue that this interaction was all planned.

* * *

Before he could even knock, Rachel opened the door and came to meet him.

"How'd Quinn take it?" Rachel asked, closing the door behind her.

"Honestly, I almost didn't make it out of there! Thankfully Finn came when he did." Puck said as he and Rachel walked to the taxi pick up.

"Awe, she didn't want you to leave?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but I almost didn't make it because she was trying to undress me to make me stay. She can be very persuasive; it almost worked."

"Ah, Noah. Maybe you have changed, walking away from a girl throwing herself at you." Rachel patted him on the shoulder laughing.

"I guess so, but it was so tempting" he closed his eyes shaking his head.

"Anyway, let's not get you into _that _mindset" she laughed, "So what do we need to get?"

"Okay, we'll need tons of candles, chocolate covered strawberries, dark curtains, a shovel, some more flowers, rope lights, a blindfold, red satin sheets, and a lighter."

"So are you killing her or proposing? Because right now that list frightens me." Rachel looked at Puck as if he had nine heads.

"Funny" he said as they arrived at a big Target, "I'll explain when we are inside." He let Rachel out on his side and paid the taxi driver to wait for them to return. They walked in and Rachel instantly got a cart. Puck looked at her wondering why she had one but, he obviously had never been shopping with her before; you always need a cart when shopping with Rachel Berry.

"Okay, so are you killing her or proposing?" she smiled as she looked at candles.

"Obviously, if I were going to kill her I wouldn't need your help" he playfully shoved her, "I need the blindfold so she can't see and the shovel is to dig the sand, and the lighter is for the candles."

"And the dark curtains?" she asked.

"So we don't get woken up by the sun the next morning and so it sets the mood" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Whatever you say Noah" she shook her head, "What kind of candles do you want?"

"The one's that smell good?" he had no clue what _types_ of candles there were.

"Do you want jarred candles, pillar candles, tea light candles?" she went on and on, making sure she picked up each type of candle as she named it.

"Oh, a lot of the tea ones and those tower ones" he said pointing.

"Pillar, not tower" she shook her head laughing.

"Whatever" he picked up two red candles, "and I'll get these ones too."

"Awe, Noah, you're a romantic!" she said, in approval of how adorable he was being.

"And how is that?" he placed all the candles in the cart and started walking.

"Because you chose heart candles and that's adorable." She was teasing.

"If you tell anyone I'm adorable or romantic, I **will** be killing someone tomorrow night!" he glared down at her.

"My lips are sealed Noah. But after Quinn sees this she may be the one telling everyone how adorably romantic you are." She said, sticking her tongue out at him, signifying she won that battle.

"Fine, now we need sheets and curtains." He turned down an aisle.

"For?" she asked "The hotel puts new sheets on every day."

"Yeah, itchy white ones that ruin the mood." He looked at Rachel and she nodded.

"How about these?" she held up red satin sheets and dark black satin curtains.

"Perfect! Throw them in the cart and let's go get everything else."

* * *

Puck and Rachel weren't in the store long, but they managed to fill up the entire cart. Rachel convinced him to get Quinn some actual birthday gifts for the party and a nice outfit for him that would match the dress she bought Quinn. They rode back to the hotel and she helped Puck bring all of the things to his suite.

"So how're you going to set this all up?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I figure tomorrow we will all just hang out around the pool relaxing until the party. Then you'll tell her the baby needs a nap or something like that and you want her to come get ready so you aren't alone. She'll go with you to get dressed and get ready for the party. During that time, Finn and I will go set up around the bar with the flowers and balloons and we'll order snacks and stuff. When we're finished there, I'll run to my suite to set it all up. I may need someone to go set all the candles though while we are at the party." He said, looking kind of nervous that he forgot that part.

"No problem. It'll be about Ben's bed time so I will bring him up to my dads' room and I'll light them and come back here." Rachel was always good at thinking on her feet.

"Great and then I'll tell her I bought her something else and I'll put the blindfold on and we'll be good!" Puck said as he high fived the hand that Rachel put up.

"So how're you actually going to propose?" Rachel asked being the nosy person she was.

"Well, that's a secret!" Rachel pouted, "Quinn can tell you because I'm sure you'll be the first one she wants to tell."

"Fine!" Rachel let it go. "But let me go now so we don't end up arriving at the same time, Quinn might get suspicious."

"About you and I, huh never!" Puck laughed.

"I didn't mean that way pig!" she smacked his arm and went off to her room.

"Thanks for the help Rachel!" he yelled to her.

"You're welcome! Good Luck!" she yelled back.

Puck made sure he had everything he needed before he closed the door and locked it. He headed back to Quinn's suite and all that was left was waiting for tomorrow night.

* * *

"Quinn, wake up" Puck planted kisses all over her.

"mmmm" Quinn mumbled pulling the covers over her head.

"Wake up!" he started tickling her, "Am I going to have to give Rachel your birthday presents?"

"I'm up, I'm up!" she sat up smiling.

Puck passed her a wrapped present, one that Rachel told him to get her. "Here's the first part!" he said.

"Puck, I told you, you didn't need to get me anything" she started ripping the paper off.

"It's nothing" he said waiting for her reaction.

"Awe, Puck it's adorable thank you! I can fill it with everything from the trip" it was a brand new photo album; Puck knew it was corny but he knew later would make up for it.

"You're welcome baby!" he said as she pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Now get your bathing suit on and get dressed. We're meeting Finn, Rachel, and Benjamin for breakfast and we're spending the day at the pool!" he playfully smacked her behind when she stood up.

"You've planned the whole day for us?" she asked smiling because she thought it was cute.

"Of course baby, it's a special day" he answered her.

"Babe, it's only my birthday, nothing too special" she said as she went through her drawers for clothes.

"Oh it's special" he whispered to himself, just low enough so Quinn couldn't hear. "Okay, nothing too special" he said as they both got dressed.

They had the pool to themselves. The girls loved lying around tanning again while the boys enjoyed jumping in the pool, playing volleyball, and snacking on junk. Benjamin enjoyed swimming in his float and splashed around a lot. Almost as if on cue, he started crying.

"I better get him for a nap; he has a long night ahead of him tonight." Rachel said, "Hey Quinn, come upstairs with me and help me get ready for dinner!" she turned to wink at Puck and Finn.

"Alright! Where are we going for dinner tonight?" Quinn asked. It was times like these, that Puck wished Quinn wasn't so inquisitive.

"Probably just somewhere around here" Puck said, kissing Quinn on her forehead, "But we'll make sure they sing and you get some birthday cake."

"You guys better not embarrass me!" she laughed as her, Rachel, and Benjamin went off to the room.

* * *

As soon as Quinn and Rachel were out of sight, Finn and Puck dried off and ran up to his room to get the party stuff. They came back down to the bar by the pool to set up. The plethora of pink balloons and yellow balloons were tied over chairs and the centerpieces were the pink and yellow roses. Puck ordered a bunch of appetizers and left Finn to set up the area, while he went to set his room up.

He stripped the bed of its sheets and replaced them with the new red satin ones. He took the nude colored curtain off the doorway to the patio and crumpled it with the discarded sheets, throwing them into the closet. He put up the black satin curtains and began to unravel the rope lights he bought. He draped them across the curtain rod and added some across the mirror. Puck set up all the pillar candles along the edges of the drawers and on the night tables. He went onto the patio and set up the tea-light candles; in the center he placed one heart candle. He put a vase of flowers on the other side table and surrounded them with tea-light candles. Along the banister, he roped the rest of the rope lights. He continued to set up in the bathroom. Along the outline of the bathtub, he set up more tea-light candles and the heart candle lay on a bed of fake rose petals.

He rushed to get dressed and ran down to the beach to set more stuff up, of course, Finn was there to help him. Finally, after they finished they rushed to the bar area and waited for the girls.

Rachel texted Finn and they all got set up around the party area. A few of their friends who stayed from the wedding were there along with Carole and Burt. When Quinn and Rachel got down to the pool, Quinn was covering her eyes as Rachel led the way.

"Okay, on the count of three, you can open your eyes Quinn." Quinn nodded her head, "1…2…3" she opened her eyes and everyone shouted "Surprise!"

"Guys! Thank you!" she turned and hugged Rachel and ran up to Puck to shower him in kisses. "Puck, thank you for doing all this for me. I love you" she kissed him again.

"I love you too Quinn. You deserve it, now go have fun!" He pulled her in for a hug and then she went off to go say hi to her guests.

The party was great! Everyone got Quinn little gifts for her and she was smiling the entire time. The food was amazing and Quinn was especially happy about the bacon cheese fries; Puck always knew the way to her heart was bacon. Quinn walked around in the corny 'Birthday Princess' crown that Puck got for her and she didn't object when they brought her out a cake and sang to her, loudly. The sun was beginning to go down so Puck signaled Rachel to go upstairs and set the candles. It was around six thirty, so it seemed like the perfect time.

"Oh, crap! Quinn, I have to go bring Ben to my dads' really quickly. He needs a bath and settle down so later tonight he will actually sleep. But I'll be right back okay!" she hugged her and took Benjamin from Finn's arms.

"Yeah sure, take your time Rachel! We'll be down here for awhile!" she walked up to Rachel and kissed Benjamin on the cheeks telling him she'll miss him and to be good for his grandpas.

About thirty minutes later, Rachel came back down and told Puck everything was ready. He started hinting to everybody that it was time to end the party, but subtly so Quinn wouldn't notice. As everyone was talking he walked up to Quinn.

* * *

"Hey baby, did you enjoy your party?" he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, I loved it!" she turned in his arm and kissed him.

"Well, I have one more surprise for you, okay?" he asked, placing his forehead against hers.

"Babe, you don't have to do anything else. You've done so much already" she was looking directly into his eyes.

"I promise you'll like this and it's the last surprise" he kissed her forehead, "Tell everyone you'll be right back!" he knew they wouldn't be back and so did pretty much everyone else, but he had to make this look good.

Quinn said goodbye and walked back up to Puck, "Ready!" she grabbed his hand in hers. He spun her around.

"I have to put this on" he said as he tied the blindfold over her eyes.

"Puck! What are you doing?" she giggled, grabbing at the blindfold.

"Quinn, trust me!" he pulled her arms down, kissed her, and led her inside.

"I trust you" she said following his lead.

"Good!" he said

He took a long way through and around the hotel so Quinn wouldn't be able to guess where she could possibly be. He led her to the elevator and went up to the floor below where their suites were. They got off and went into the stairway, leading her up the one flight of stairs to get to the correct floor.

Finally they were at his door. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and unlocked the door.

"Promise me you can't see." he said before opening the door.

"I promise" she responded.

He pushed open the door and shook away his final nerves…

* * *

**author's note:** sorry to leave you guys hanging =) but the next update will be up soon ! I promise! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it !

I'm not sure how many chapters are left... but as long as you guys like the story, I'll keep writing..


	17. Proposal

As he walked her into the room, he was surprised how good it looked. It wasn't like he doubted himself, but with the lit candles, it was even more perfect. He slowly maneuvered Quinn around so she wasn't touching anything. He moved the curtain and opened the door to the patio. The candles glowing and beautiful flowers just added to the already beautiful scene painted by the ocean and night sky. It was the moment he'd been preparing for. He put Quinn out on the patio, making sure she was placing both hands on the railing. He stepped back from Quinn.

"Okay Quinn, on the count of three I want you to take off your blindfold and look down, okay?" he asked, trying to hide his obvious nerves.

"Okay" she said, sounding equally as nervous.

"1…..2….." he paused, "3"

Quinn took off the blindfold and looked down. On the sand, dug out were the words "Marry Me". She pulled her hands up, grasping them together at her chest; her heart was beating fast. She turned around slowly only to see Puck, down on one knee, holding a velvet box open, displaying with a stunning shining ring.

Her hands moved up, now covering her mouth. A single tear flowed down her cheek.

"Quinn Fabray. I have loved you since the first day of kindergarten when you sat next to me on the school bus. The moment you asked me to be your friend and shared your Rice Krispie treat with me, when no one else would even talk to me, made me realize you were the best girl in the world. I knew, some day, you'd be my girl. I know we've had our ups and downs and we may not always get along. And it's not always going to be easy and there are going to be times when you can't stand me; but there are going to be so many more moments where I promise you will be the happiest woman in the world. So, Quinn Fabray, will you please make my dreams come true and marry me?" he looked up at Quinn.

The tears were now flowing but she didn't speak. Puck was feeling nervous; he couldn't read her expression.

"Quinn. I'm…." he closed his eyes, "Is it the ring? I can get a new one? If you think it's too soon, we don't have to we can forget about this.. just…please…Quinn…. say something" he was staring at the ground.

Quinn sniffled and wiped her eyes, "Yes"

Puck looked up at her, not sure what question she was answering, so he waited.

A few seconds later, she spoke again; "Yes Puck, I'll marry you!" a big smile appeared on her face. He slid the ring on her finger, stood up, and kissed her like he'd never kissed anyone else before. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer.

"Puck, I love you so much" she said and kissed him once more before pulling away to stare at the new addition to her hand.

"I love you too Quinn, so fucking much" he said as he stood next to her.

"This ring is so beautiful Puck, it's absolutely perfect" she touched the ring and looked up at Puck with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it. My Nana gave it to me a couple months ago. She said my grandfather gave it to her and she told me to keep it until I found someone who I love as much as he loved her." He smiled back.

Quinn's eyes were filled with tears again, "Puck" she was able to breathe out as she put her arms around him hugging and kissing him!

They stood in that exact spot in the room for nearly an hour, not moving or recognizing anything else around them; they were immersed in each other.

Finally, Puck pulled away, placing a final kiss on Quinn's forehead before kissing the ring on her hand.

"How'd you do all this Puck?" she asked, "How'd you have the time to do it all?" there was a permanent smile plastered on her face.

"I have my ways" he nudged her. "I kind of had it planned in my head but Finn and Rachel helped me out."

"They knew?" she was surprised.

"Yeah, they both helped me do all the shopping for everything. Then earlier Finn set up the party while I set up here when you and Rachel were getting dressed." He smiled at her, "Then during the party, when Rachel brought Ben upstairs, she lit all the candles for me. Plus, earlier Finn helped me dig the holes. Haha, you didn't think I'd be able to do all of this without some help!"

"I almost forgot!" she ran to her bag to pick up her camera and walked out to the patio.

"What're you doing?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Taking a picture. This is the most romantic thing I've ever seen and I want to have a visual to remember it." She came back in the room to put her camera away and took notice of all the other work he'd put into the room.

"Puck, this is amazing!" she ran to him and kissed him.

"You're amazing baby" he said pulling her in close.

"The candles are perfect and the rope lights look so nice against the curtains" she didn't miss a detail.

"Yeah, I figured the darker curtains would keep the light out so we could sleep in tomorrow."

"And the satin sheets?" she rubbed a finger over them,

"To set the mood…" he smiled.

"Puck, the mood was set as soon as I saw the 'marry me' in the sand" she smiled back.

"Well, there's more" he said taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom door.

"More?" she asked walking with him.

"I figured we'd do something romantic" he pushed open the bathroom door and let Quinn walk in first.

She was in awe of the lights he set up. The candles surrounding the tub were lid and surrounded by rose petals. There were trays of chocolate covered strawberries, champagne being chilled, and tons of treats for them to _use._

"So, should we start the bath?" she asked.

"Whatever you want baby" he moved close to her, wrapping his arm around her.

Before anyone said another word, the bath was turned on. She turned to Puck and started removing his clothing. She then removed hers and moved close to Puck, whispering in his ear, "Thank you for the best birthday ever!" she kissed him on his neck.

"Anything for my beautiful fiancé" he said removing her hair from the bun in was in, allowing her to shake out the curls.

"That sounds amazing! Say it again!" she begged.

"Fiance" he whispered into her ear.

A huge smile came on her face as she seductively walked away from Puck. She put her feet into the tub and picked up a strawberry, seductively eating it as she stared into Puck's eyes.

"What're you doing baby" he started inching closer.

"Waiting for my _fiancé_ to join me" she accentuated the word fiancé.

Puck was by her in seconds, whisking her up and settling into the bathtub with her.

They spent their entire night, nuzzled into each other's arms, without any signs of them coming apart.

* * *

**author's note:** this chapter was short; but I didn't want to keep you waiting! enjoy and thank you for reading ! =)


	18. Happiness

The next two days were spent in pure bliss. Puck and Quinn stayed in his room, ordering room service, cuddling up, making love, and talking. They shut off their phones, so they'd have no interruptions. The time was a perfect compliment to the evening days before.

During the evening of their second day in 'hiding', Quinn and Puck turned on their cell phones to find dozens of missed calls- mostly all from Rachel.

"Can I tell her everything?" Quinn said, looking up into Puck's eyes.

"What's everything contain?" he looked down at his beautiful fiancé that lie on his chest.

She giggled, "Just how you proposed and everything. Not after, I wouldn't want to get her jealous!" she leaned up and planted kisses all over his neck.

"You keep kissing me like that and we're never leaving this room or talking to anyone about anything." He lifted her off and rolled onto her, greeting her with light kisses.

"mhm, Puck" she closed her eyes, "We should probably let everyone know we're okay! I mean no contact in two days; they might be worried."

"Quinn, I'm pretty sure they'll know we're fine" he kissed her once before getting up, "Then again, last night you were pretty much _yelling_ so they could've taken that the wrong way" he playfully threw a grape at her.

"You weren't complaining so shush!" she threw it back.

"Absolutely not! My fiancé is hot!" he gave her a wink and walked into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you call me that" she called to him.

"Which one" he joked.

"Both!" she responded laughing.

"Well, would my hot fiancé like to join me and then she can go tell Rachel whatever she wants?" he asked.

"Whatever I want?" she bargained.

"Maybe. But if you get in here I'm sure you'd be able to persuade me" he offered.

She jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, "Deal!"

* * *

"So do we apologize for not being around yesterday and today or do we act like it's no big deal?" Quinn asked as the walked down the long hallway to Finn and Rachel's suite.

"It'll be fine, we don't have to say anything about it. They'll understand." Puck replied.

They walked hand in hand until they arrive at the door and knocked together.

Finn opened the door, "So, you two are alive! Rachel was telling me Puck had everything need to kill someone and get rid of the evide -" Rachel ran to the door, cutting off Finn's statement.

She hugged Quinn right away and they both started squealing. She pulled Quinn in the door and pushed Finn out, "You guys go have fun for a little bit! We'll meet you downstairs later! Girl time!" she kissed Finn and shut the door.

The boys stood there in shock for a moment.

"So, are congratulations in order?" Finn asked.

"Yeah man, why do you think we haven't been around? We've been _celebrating_."

"Congrats Puck! It's about damn time you two are a normal couple" they hugged and walked down to hall.

"Thanks, Let me buy you a drink. You helped me a lot" Puck said.

"Nah, you aren't my type" Finn responded punching Puck in the arm.

"Dude, you're hilarious" Puck hit him back.

"I know! But I'm just messing, let's go drink! I have a feeling they'll be awhile" Finn said as they walked down to the sports bar.

"Yeah, you're probably right!" Puck said.

* * *

Back in the room, the squealing continued!

"Oh my god, Oh my god! You have to tell me everything! Let me see the ring. Did you cry? Did he cry? What did he do exactly?" Rachel was excited for her best friend.

"Okay I'll tell you everything but first" she playfully crossed her arms as if she was mad, "I hear you've been using Benjamin to hide this from me? My poor, sweet, little godson!"

Rachel laughed "I had to! Noah was very adamant that everything went perfect and Ben has you wrapped around his little fingers; so I knew you'd do anything that involved him."

"Fine, I forgive you but only because I've never been so happy and I have to tell someone everything!" she sat down on the bed pulling Rachel next to her. "First, look." She put out her hand.

Rachel grabbed it and stared at the beautiful ring for a couple minutes, jaw dropped at how perfect it was. "It's gorgeous Quinn. Who would've thought Noah had such good taste!"

"It gets better! It's his Nana's ring; she gave it to him awhile ago and told him to keep it until he finds someone he loves, as much as his grandfather loved her." Quinn was glowing with happiness.

"Awe! That's so romantic and adorable and perfect" Rachel couldn't stop looking at the ring.

"So tell me everything!" she finally looked up at Quinn.

"Well, after you guys saw him blindfold me, he led me to his room. But he took me all different ways through halls and in elevators and upstairs so I didn't know where we were headed. When we were in the room, he opened the patio door and made me stand facing the ocean, holding onto the railing." Quinn paused for a second, smiling brightly remembering how amazing it all was.

"And?" Rachel was ready to hear everything.

"Well I felt him move away and he told me on the count of three to take the blindfold off and I had to look down. So on three I took it off and looked down. He had "Marry Me" dug out into the sand. I thought I was dreaming! My heart was beating so fast and I was speechless; it was beautiful. I cupped my hands together at my chest and turned around and I nearly fainted!"

"Oh my god, don't stop now!" Rachel begged, now invested into the story even more.

"Well, when I turned, he was on one knee, holding the ring out and he said how he's always known he loved me since we were little and he asked me to marry him! I was speechless!"

"Well, I know you said yes!" Rachel jumped in, "Did you cry?"

"Oh my goodness, yes! I could barely say yes because the tears kept coming! I was so surprised and happy and it was so beautiful!" Quinn answered.

"Did he cry?" Rachel asked.

"You know he'd kill me if I told you that" Quinn looked at Rachel who nodded, "but he wasn't crying like I was, maybe a tear or two but for the most part he was stoic and calm."

"Quinn, I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" she pulled her into a hug.

"I wasn't expecting it at all! It was perfect and I couldn't imagine it being any more perfect than it actually was." Quinn had happy tears again.

* * *

"That's amazing! Have you told anyone else yet?" Rachel asked.

"No" she looked down and smirked, "we've been _wrapped up_ and haven't gotten to it"

"Well, he better keep it _wrapped up_" Rachel smiled, hitting Quinn with a pillow.

"Looks like Finn's humor is rubbing off on you" she hit her back.

"So when are you going to tell everyone?" Rachel asked, getting back to the subject.

"Well we want to tell his mom and mine in person, so we're going to wait until we're home to plan when. I was going to call Mercedes and Kurt, but I know they're busy with fashion week and that's why they couldn't come here with us. Everyone else I was just going to call."

"Quinn, just because Mercedes and Kurt couldn't come to Hawaii doesn't mean they're busy at all hours! Most of our friends couldn't come because two weeks in Hawaii was too long to skip work; I'm sure all of them would love to hear from you."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe I'll call Kurt and Mercedes now. I haven't seen them since they moved to LA our sophomore year and I haven't talked to them since we've gotten here, either."

"We can video chat them with my computer! It's cheaper than long distance and we can see them! I can show them Benjamin too!" Rachel said happily as she got out her laptop to set it up.

* * *

She opened video chat and messaged Mercedes and Kurt to see if either of them was on. Luckily, Mercedes was. So Rachel told her to open the chat and they connected :

"Hey Mama" Mercedes said.

"Hey Mercedes, I have something important to tell you, is Kurt with you?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, hold on" Mercedes yelled to Kurt to come over and he was there in seconds.

"Quinn! you look great with a tan, but that hair looks like you haven't brushed it yet today!" he laughed as Mercedes smacked him.

"I haven't! But say hi to Rachel she's here too" Rachel moved next to Quinn so she was seen on the screen, "Hey guys!" she said.

"Hey Rachel," Mercedes and Kurt replied in unison.

"Now what is this news? I have a mud mask with my name on it in my room." Kurt asked.

"Well" she put her left hand into the video frame, "Puck proposed!"

"AH! Congrats girl!" Mercedes gleefully yelled.

"Yeah, Congrats Quinn! That ring is gorgeous, nice job Puck!" Kurt added.

"Thank you and I know! It was all so romantic!" Quinn happily replied.

"When you get back to New York you'll have to tell us all the details" Mercedes said.

"Yeah definitely- Wait. New York? You guys are coming back?" Quinn excitedly asked.

"YES!" both Kurt and Mercedes answered. "We'll be there in like two weeks. We have a lot of time off and since our line is doing so well, we don't have to rush into a new one yet! So we figured we'd come back to New York to see you guys and maybe even go back home for a little." Mercedes explained.

"That sounds amazing! I can't wait to see you guys" Quinn was happy.

After talking for awhile longer and showing off Benjamin, they ended the video chat and finally, made there way down to meet the boys.

* * *

"Hey babe" Quinn said as she snuck up behind Puck and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey baby, did you have fun with Rachel?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes, as always! We talked to Mercedes and Kurt too; they're coming to New York in a few weeks!" Quinn was giddy.

"That's great" Puck said, pulling Quinn to sit on his lap. "So, Rachel, do you approve of my proposal?" he asked.

"Well, I'd have to say you did an amazing job!" she smiled sweetly.

"But not as good a job as me, right Rach?" Finn butted in, nudging her.

"Of course not baby" she rolled her eyes sarcastically and planted a kiss on Finn's lips.

"They also said they're planning a trip to Lima" Quinn added.

"Sounds fun" Puck said, "We should be doing that too."

"Why?" Quinn asked curiously.

"So we can tell your mom and my mom and sister?" He said it as a question.

"Oh, I didn't even think of that!" Quinn said, "Maybe we all should plan to go at the same time!" she looked over at Finn and Rachel who were talking it over.

"Yeah, we can call everyone else too! It'll be like a high school reunion" Rachel clapped.

"Yes!" Quinn joined in clapping. It seemed as though the boys were no longer in the conversation.

"We can talk about it when Mercedes and Kurt get to New York. We can plan it in the summer so most everyone will have vacation time!" Rachel announced.

"Okay, guys, you can talk this over on the plane ride. We only have tonight and tomorrow to enjoy Hawaii" Puck interrupted the girls' planning.

"Well, if some people didn't waste the past two days in bed, they would've been enjoying it" Rachel argued playfully.

"Trust me, the time wasn't wasted" Quinn asserted, kissing Puck proudly.

"Get a room!" Finn declared.

"Dude, your wife just told us that would be a waste of time!" Puck recounted.

They were all laughing and carrying on. They ordered plenty of drinks, some amazing food platters and enjoyed some decadent desserts. It was like they were teenagers again. Finn ran the baby up to Burt and his mom's room and came back to rejoin everyone.

"How about a swim?" he questioned, looking for something else to do.

"I'm in" Puck answered.  
"Me too" Quinn joined, followed by Rachel agreeing and moving to where Finn was.

They all changed into their bathing suits and hung out in the pool and hot tub until they closed. They then all went to Finn and Rachel's room to play games and watch movies like they used to. They were making the most out of their vacation before they had to go home and face the real world again.

For tonight, they were just four friends hanging out together, with no worries except what movie should be next.

* * *

**author's note:** tomorrow I won't be able to update until really late, if at all! I'll be in a car driving all day; but that means I'll be writing so hopefully a few chapters will come out Friday!

Thanks for reading and enjoy!


	19. Apartment

It's been over a week since they returned from Hawaii and everyone had to readjust back to non-vacation living. Rachel and Finn got back into their routine of her watching the baby while he worked and them both accompanying her to auditions at night. Puck and Quinn were both on similar work schedules so they went to work and got home at similar times. Luckily, he transferred to a building closer to his apartment, so he wouldn't have any awkward run-ins with Candice. Because he had been with the company for a over a year and he was one of their best workers, they were more than willing to work with him on changing to a different office. Puck was also very excited that Quinn would now be moving in with him. His apartment is closer to both of their jobs as well as closer to Finn and Rachel's. Plus, Quinn's apartment was in the perfect spot where it was easy to sell. Rachel's dads put it up for sale as soon as they found out Quinn would be moving in with Puck, and there were already bids on it. As another wedding gift to Rachel and an engagement present for Quinn, he would give them both large amount of the profit they make selling the house. Even though both girls said no, once Rachel's dads made up their minds, they can not be changed. Moving day came and luckily, it was on a weekend so Finn and Rachel were able to help with the boxes.

"Quinn, do you really need all these shoes?" Puck asked picking up the second of four boxes filled with shoes.

"Babe, you always compliment me on how good I look and the shoes are part of that look" she kissed him on the cheek, "You do want me to look good right?"

"Baby, you'll always look good, even without shoes. Hell, I'd be happy if you didn't wear anything at all. It would make moving a lot easier." He put down the box and grabbed Quinn in his arms, putting her up on the counter. "So, how about you stop wearing clothes altogether and we can go home and have some fun." He pushed up against her and kissed all over her neck.

"Tempting. But I have a different offer, one that I actually wouldn't mind." she pushed him away and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm listening" he leaned back, crossing his arms over one another.

"If you stop complaining and move the rest of my boxes of shoes, I promise tonight and all day tomorrow, I will only wear the shoes." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"You will only wear the shoes?" he questioned.

"Just the shoes, nothing else." She jumped off the counter, taking a step towards him.

"Tonight and all day tomorrow?" he was making sure it was a good deal for him.

"Tonight and all day tomorrow, I promise" she closed the distance pushing her self against him, "Do we have a deal?" she whispered into his ear.

"We definitely have a deal" he answered trying to push her away a bit, so he could finish moving and receive the deal..

"Good" she kissed him passionately.

He pulled back "Well, I better get moving with those boxes, we have a long night tonight!" he went to get boxes, this time having more energy to his movements.

Quinn was surprised that with that one promise, Puck had packed up the entire moving truck in less than an hour.

* * *

"Call Finn and Rachel and tell them to meet us at the apartment, so we can get this done quickly!" Puck said as he shut the back of the truck.

"I just texted Rachel and she said they'd be there in about twenty minutes" Quinn said as she slid into the truck.  
"Well then I'll have to get most of the stuff inside myself!" he looked at Quinn, "I mean you have a busy night ahead of you and I'm pretty sure Finn and Rachel won't want to witness it!"

"Puck, we will take our time with this move and I won't rush them because it is nice of them to help us" she smiled sweetly, knowing he was only acting this way because of her promise.

"You know you are keeping your promise, no matter how late it's going to be!" he opened her door and handed her the keys to open his apartment.

"I am a woman of my word!" she kissed him and walked away, no boxes in hand.

"Thanks for the help!" he yelled laughing in disbelief that she wasn't going to help.

"Anytime" she turned and blew him a kiss, "Plus, I have to go get ready for tonight" she winked and turned back to go inside.

"You're lucky I love you" he called.

"Oh, I know!" she yelled back sarcastically.

Finn and Rachel arrived a little while later and helped Puck. Finn helped with boxes, while Rachel helped Quinn inside to unpack the appliances she had and some little things for the apartment. They were able to unpack the truck and fill up the apartment quickly.

"So, do you want us to help you guys unpack everything inside tonight?" Rachel asked when the last box was brought up to the apartment.

"Nope, we're going to do that tomorrow" Puck answered quickly.

"Oh okay, are you sure?" Rachel asked again.

Puck glared at Quinn mouthing 'you promised', she turned to Rachel "Yeah, I promised Puck we'd do something else tonight. But thank you guys for helping!" Quinn said.

"Yes, thanks guys we appreciate it!" Puck said as he went to the door opening it for them to leave.

"Puck! Don't be rude" Quinn's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Maybe we should just go now" Finn said, staring at Puck and Quinn who were glaring at each other.

"No, you guys don't have to. Stay, we can order takeout" she was pissed that Puck would be so rude.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, "We can leave it's not a big deal. Noah?" she asked.

"It's not a big deal at all." Quinn answered. She looked over at Puck.

"I'll go buy drinks. We have nothing in this place." He walked out the door, slamming it shut.

* * *

"Quinn, really we don't mind leaving at all. If you guys have plans, we'll go." Rachel said, Finn nodded agreeing.

"No, we don't mind at all! Puck was being rude, it's fine." Quinn responded, walking into the kitchen to put away some things.

Rachel followed her in. "So, what kind of plans were Puck so eager for?" Rachel asked as she helped put some glasses into cabinets.

"They weren't really plans, I just promised him I'd do something so he'd stop complaining when we were packing everything up. He'll get over it." Quinn answered, being very vague.

"And this promise was?" Rachel was being nosy.

"Rach, it was nothing. Puck was probably psyching himself up for it" she was avoiding answering.

"Quinn, if it wasn't a big deal, you would have told me already" she looked at Quinn.

"It's kind of embarrassing to tell" Quinn countered.

"Quinn we've been through everything the past six years, I think we're over the embarrassing stage of this friendship." Rachel was laughing.

"I kind of promised Puck that tonight and all day tomorrow, I'd do everything wearing my sexy shoes." Quinn confessed.

"And why is he pissed that plans changed and how is that embarrassing?" Rachel asked.

"You don't get it. I promised him I'd wear absolutely nothing, but the shoes. He was complaining that I had too many boxes of them, so I told him to stop complaining and I propositioned him." Quinn felt silly for doing it now.

"Oh" Rachel said practically dropping the glass she was holding. "You know Quinn; you really shouldn't break this promise to him."

"He was being rude to you guys! If he wasn't, then I'd be naked now and he'd be happy." She explained.

"But we understand completely. I mean you guys should be doing stuff like that now because after you have kids, there is very little time you can do stuff like that." Rachel said. "Trust me."

"I guess. I mean I feel bad about getting him mad, but he kind of deserved it." Quinn responded. "But I guess since we won't be able to have fun like this forever, I may as well have some while I can."

"So, Finn and I will go. You and Puck have fun and we'll come over tomorrow night with dinner to celebrate the move." Rachel hugged Quinn.

"Okay! Thanks Rachel and I'm sorry! But don't your dads have Benjamin tonight? Maybe you and Finn should spice up tonight a little bit!" Quinn laughed.

"Don't be sorry! And trust me I have something planned for us!" she pulled on the arm of her dress to reveal a lacy bra strap.

"So, that's why you are so okay with leaving tonight!" Quinn playfully smacked Rachel on the arm.

Both girls were laughing as they walked to get Finn from the living room.

"Come on baby we're leaving" Rachel said.

"I thought we were staying for dinner?" Finn asked.

"Nope, Quinn and Puck are going to be _freaky _tonight, so we need to leave." Rachel explained as Quinn's jaw dropped at how honest she was.

"That explains why Puck was so angry. Totally makes sense" Finn stood up and hugged Quinn goodbye.

"Have fun!" Quinn said. Rachel winked as her and Finn walked to the door.

"Shouldn't we be telling you that?" Finn responded.

"Oh, I believe your wife is planning some kinky stuff too, so you'll have fun" Quinn said sticking her tongue out at Rachel.

"My night just got much better." He quickly pulled Rachel out the door as they left.

* * *

About twenty minutes after Rachel and Finn left, Puck returned to the apartment; he wasn't as mad.

"Hey guys, I got a bunch of everything. Figured we'd need it" he said walking through the empty living room. "Quinn where are you guys?" he called.

"I'm in the kitchen, Rachel and Finn had to leave" she answered.

Puck walked into the kitchen, head down, afraid of seeing Quinn's reaction to his sudden departure. He put the bags on the floor and looked ahead.

He saw a strappy pair of black heels. As he looked up, he was met by Quinn's long, tan, sexy legs. As he followed them up, he was staring at her beautiful body, covered in only an apron.

*cough* he cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned her head.

"Hey baby, I made you cookies" she said as she bent over, opened the oven and pulled out fresh peanut butter chocolate chip cookies.

"Um, thanks. Uh- where's um Finn and Rachel" he was having trouble speaking because he was so focused on Quinn's gorgeous body.

"They went home. I had to keep my promise." She untied the back of her Apron and threw it on the ground next to her. "Want some?" she said placing the cookies onto a cooling rack.

"Damn straight!" he swiftly walked up to her and kissed her lips forcefully.

"mhm, I meant the cookies, but this is good too" she giggled as he lifted her up and brought her towards the bedroom.

"I have a feeling nothing is going to get done in this apartment for awhile" he placed her down on the bed.

"I'm not complaining" she said. Puck started to move down her body to take off her shoes. She put her hand on his, "The shoes stay on" she said.

"And why is that?" he asked, kissing back up her long legs.

"Just trust me" she said pulling him down onto her.

She ripped off his shirt and was clawing into his back as he kissed on her neck. She undid his belt buckle and ripped off his pants. She wrapped her legs around him and dug the heels into him, pulling him as close as he could be.

"The shoes are definitely a good idea" he said as he kissed and teased her.

* * *

Nothing got done the next day. Puck enjoyed every moment of his day especially when Quinn would drop something or would have to reach over him to get something she needed; this was definitely one of their best days. It took everything they both had not to call Finn and Rachel to cancel plans. After their amazing day, Puck was a little disappointed that Quinn had to put clothes on.

"Baby, do you really have to put clothes on?" Puck asked wrapping his arms around Quinn.

"I doubt you want Finn and Rachel seeing me naked. So, yes I have to put on clothes." Quinn said and turned to kiss Puck before pulling panties out of her drawer.

"Actually, Rachel I wouldn't mind. Seeing you two together could be fun! I mean she's one of the few people I haven't seen naked." Puck said nonchalantly.

"Did you seriously just say that to me?" Quinn questioned.

"What? Just trying to be honest! It would be sexy to see you two together. It was one of my fantasies back in high school." Puck said.

"Puck, you realize you telling me you want to see another girl naked is terrible; especially with your past." She walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Quinn, I didn't mean it that way" he knocked on the door, "I don't want to see her naked, I just was saying you two together would look hot! I didn't mean anything by it."

She opened the door and waked passed him not acknowledging him in anyway until she was about to exit the bedroom, "Whatever. Maybe I'd like to see Finn naked, from what Rachel has said, I hear he's pretty much amazing in bed." She walked into the kitchen to set the table.

"Quinn, seriously, you're going to be mad at me? I didn't mean anything by it, I'm sorry I mentioned it." Puck said walking up close to her. "I'm sorry Quinn." he kissed her neck.

"Kissing me like that won't make me forgive you." She said, although the fact that her eyes were rolling back, said otherwise.

"Okay, but I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you" he said, continuing to kiss her neck.

She turned to face him and started kissing him back. "I guess I just get scared sometimes that you're going to look elsewhere like you _use _to. I know you love me, but I sometimes think you want more than what I have."

"Quinn, listen. Back then I was an idiot! You are more than I could have ever hoped for and I love you. There is no one else I'd go to." He pulled her in for a huge hug.

"Okay. Then I forgive you. As long as I don't catch you checking her out" Quinn laughed, knowing he wouldn't do it.

"I won't as long as you never mention Finn's sex being amazing. Because baby, I promise you'll never get better than Puckzilla!" Puck said, defending his manhood.

"I know baby, I know!" she kissed him and he lifted her up onto the table.

"So, when are they coming over?" Puck asked, already trying to remove her clothing.

"We have time!" she pulled him down to her…

* * *

"Maybe we should go out to eat instead?" Puck said, after they finished putting their clothes back on.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Because I doubt it's sanitary to eat on our table after that." Puck answered.

"Haha! Puck, you really think they haven't used their table for things other than food?" Quinn asked.

"I'm going to pretend like you never said that because eating on the same surface that Finn's ass has been on, is less than thrilling."

"Okay." She said. "But to be clear, it was probably Rachel's ass on the table not his" she smiled at him.

"And how do you know this?" Puck asked.

"Because Rachel and I are best friends!" she declared as if he was crazy.

"So you two what, tell each other about your sex lives?" he asked.

"Sometimes. I mean we compare notes." She answered, placing a table cloth on the table.

"So, how do our notes compare?" he moved close to Quinn.

"Sorry, girl code" Quinn laughed ignoring his question.

"Quinn, if you ever want something to tell Rachel about again, you're going to answer that question" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"All I'm saying is Rachel and I are very lucky" she kissed him and finished setting the table.

"But I'm the best out of the two, right?" he grazed his hand over the sensitive part of her neck following it with a line of kisses. "Right?" he asked again.

Quinn was practically putty in his hands "Right!"

Luckily there was a knock on the door or the table setting was going to be ruined.

* * *

**author's note:** this is just a filler chapter, i can't have big moments like proposals and childbirth every one haha ! Thank you for reading and enjoy! Mercedes and Kurt will be back next chapter!


	20. It's Settled

Mercedes and Kurt were flying in at 7. Quinn and Rachel were going to pick them up while Finn and Puck were going to get reservations and meet them at the restaurant. As soon as they walked out of the terminal, the squealing commenced. Kurt and Mercedes ran to Rachel and Quinn.

"Oh my gosh! You guys look amazing" Mercedes yelled as she hugged Rachel and Quinn.

"So do you!" Quinn responded!

"Rachel, I have to say your outfit is amazing, I am impressed!" Kurt said teasing.

"Well I'm glad you approve!" she said as she hugged him.

"Where's my nephew?" Kurt asked.

"He's with Puck and Finn. You'll meet him at the restaurant." Rachel answered.

They all walked to the baggage claim.

"Jeez how many bags do you guys need?" Quinn asked.

"Well, we have off for like six months so we need a lot of clothes. Plus, some of them have gifts and our accessories" Mercedes answered.

"Well you guys better be nice to the guys so they help you bring all these bags into your apartment" Rachel said laughing at the amount of stuff,

"That shouldn't be a problem. Once they see you guys in the sexy outfits we designed, they'll do whatever!" Kurt said. Everyone laughed and went out to the car to go meet Finn and Puck.

Dinner was amazing! Kurt and Mercedes ordered a couple bottles of wine for the table, so the laughter at the table was louder than ordinary. They also talked about the possibility of going to Lima as a group and having a glee reunion.

"It would be perfect! All of us haven't been able to get together, so it'll be like a five year reunion. Now that college is over and we've all started with our careers, it's the best time to do it" Kurt said.

"Plus, it'll be in a few months, like July or August, so most people have vacation time during the summer" Mercedes added.

"Well, I'd definitely be interested in that. I can show off Benjamin!" Rachel added.

"I guess it would be nice to see _some_ of our old friends!" Quinn said, clearly meaning everyone but Santana.

"Quinn, you have Puck now, you don't need to worry about anyone taking him from you" Kurt said, practically reading her mind.

"That's not what I meant" Quinn said, her face full of embarrassment now that Kurt called her out.

"Yes you did, but it's okay! I'd feel the same way if I were you" Kurt patted Quinn's knee, "But Santana's married now, so she'll be out of your hair."

"What?" Everyone was shocked that the Santana Lopez, was married.

"Yupp!" Mercedes knew this too.

"To who?" Rachel asked.

"Well, Brittany came out and modeled for our line and she brought Santana with her. One night we were all talking and she told us she got married… to Sam!" Kurt answered.

"Wasn't he gay?" Puck asked.

"Puck, he dated Quinn. No he isn't gay." Rachel said.

"I thought he was just using Quinn as a cover. My bad." He said.

"Don't worry, I kind of thought he was gay too" Quinn said. The whole group started laughing.

"But anyway, now that we know she won't be a problem, what do you guys think about the trip?" Mercedes asked.

"I think it'll be cool" Finn finally spoke, "I mean this way my mom and Burt won't have to pay to come here again."

"And I'm sure my dads would love to see all of us! He loves hosting parties, so he could help us plan the reunion!" Rachel added happily.

"Puck, Quinn?" Kurt asked.

"I don't care." Puck said. "Whatever Quinn wants."

"Um, I guess it'd be nice to see my mom" she said softly.

"Yeah and I miss my mom and sister too. Plus, we need to tell them all we're engaged…finally" Puck said.

"So, I guess, we're in!" Quinn said.

The entire group was joyous. It may have been with the help of the alcohol, but their table was a lot louder than it had been.

"Great! So it's settled! We will have a Glee reunion in the beginning of August!" Kurt said happily.

"I'll start calling everyone else and we'll make sure they are free too!" Mercedes said, pulling out her iPad to start some emails.

"Finn and I will call my dads to see if they want to help set some stuff up!" Rachel jumped in.

"Um, I guess Puck and I will call our moms to tell them we're coming." Quinn said, dialing her phone.

After all the phone calls and emails were done, everyone was ready to go home.

"So, we'll see you guys in a few days at my show" Rachel said. She had just gotten a small part in a theater production of 'Funny Girl'. Everyone said their goodbyes, gave their hugs, and made even more plans to get together.

* * *

Puck and Quinn helped Mercedes and Kurt bring their luggage into their apartment and they went home to relax. When they were there, Puck asked Quinn about something he'd been thinking about for the past couple of hours.

"So, when do you want to get married baby?" Puck asked as he massaged Quinn's shoulders.

"I'm not sure" she replied, "I haven't thought about the when so much, only really about how I want it to be simple."

"And I thought you'd be the person who wanted a Cinderella wedding" he laughed jokingly.

"When I was littler I did, but after the baby and my dad kicking me out, I realized I'd want nothing like that at all!" she answered.

"Well, what do you want?" he turned her to face him.

"I want simple. You and me and our close friends and our moms and sisters." She said kissing him.

"Do you want to get married in a church?" he asked, "Because I'd have to take some classes or something to do that."

"You've been looking into this haven't you?" she asked and he nodded. "But no, I don't want to get married in a church. After all that we've been through, I think god would understand."

"Okay, so how about we get married in a park or by a lake" he asked.

"Puck, where is this all coming from" she asked looking up at him, "Do you have an idea about our wedding? If you do, please tell me!"

"Well, I have an idea, but if you are against it or think its stupid let me know" he said.

"Okay I will. Now tell me!" she was excited that Puck had been thinking about their wedding with so much detail.

"I was thinking and I know it'll be soon and it may be tough to do but it may be a good thing" he started, "Since we have to go to Lima to tell our moms we're getting married anyway, I figured we could ask them to help us plan. And now that all of our friends are going to be there in August, we'd all be in the same place. So maybe we could get married in Lima. It would be great for my mom because she wouldn't have to take off a lot of work to travel and your mom would be there for you to help you prepare." He stopped to get a reaction from Quinn.

"Keep, going. I want to hear everything before I tell you what I think" she said intertwining their hands together.

"Okay, so I remember when we were little you used to love Appleseed Park because it was beautiful and near the lake. And when you were pregnant, you went there a lot to think and get away from everything. Well, now they have a gazebo that overlooks the lake and there are a lot more flowers. Since it'll be summer when we're there, it will be great weather to be outside." He looked up at Quinn who was smiling, "And since I know my mom would love it, we can include some Jewish things and also some of the Christian things your mom would like."

"Okay, anything else?" she asked.

"No, but pretty much I think we should get married at Appleseed Park because I know it is a place that means a lot to you. Also, all our friends and family will be there so we won't have to miss out on any of them. Rachel's dads could help us with the reception and decorating and the cost to rent the park is really cheap compared to if we did it anywhere else. So what do you think?" he finished.

"Well, first I love you so much and I am the luckiest woman in the world to be marrying you!" she said pulling in to kiss him. "And, I think that is an amazing idea! Appleseed Park is one of my favorite places and it's always beautiful during the summer. It'll be the best for our moms because they won't have to travel and they could help us with every step of the way! And having all of our friends there would make it even more special."

"So, we're going to do this?" he asked.

"Absolutely, I'll call everyone tomorrow and tell them our plan! Thank you for thinking of this Puck, it means a lot to me!" she thanked him.

"I just want you to have the best wedding possible" he said pulling her in close.

* * *

The next day while Puck was at work, Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt met Quinn for lunch near the dance studio.

"So, what is this big surprise you couldn't tell us on the phone" Kurt asked, "Not that I don't love meeting with you all!"

"Well, I'm getting married!" Quinn said.

"Quinn, yes, we've known this for weeks" Mercedes declared.

"Yes, but I know when and where now!" she hurried out.

"What?" Rachel yelled, "Tell us everything, when did all this happen and why am I just finding out!"

"Last night when we got home Puck told me he'd been thinking about it and he came up with the best idea" she excitedly told them.

"Quinn, don't keep us hanging! What did he say?" Mercedes asked.

"Since we are all going to be in Lima in August and our parents are there, he said we should get married then. He described how pretty Appleseed Park would look decorated and he said since he knew I loved the Park awhile ago, it seemed like the perfect spot. He told me he'd ask Rachel's dads for help decorating and with the reception and whatever I wanted he would make happen. And he said we could incorporate both of our Parents religious traditions to make them happy." Quinn happily explained.

"Puck thought of all that." Kurt asked laughing. Quinn nodded.

"Well, I think that is the best idea and my dads would love to help!" Rachel said.

"Looks like Puck has really been worth all the trouble in the past" Mercedes said, "I'm really happy for you both!" she hugged Quinn.

"Now I have to worry about finding a dress in two months!" Quinn said shaking her head that she almost forgot.

"Honey, you don't have anything to worry about!" Kurt said.

"And why is that?" she questioned.

"HELLO! Two of your best friends are top designers!" Kurt said.

"And we would LOVE to make your dress for you!" Mercedes added.

"I can't let you guys do that! There isn't a lot of time and I'll just get one from a store" she didn't want to put all this pressure on her friends.

"Quinn, you are not wearing something off the rack at some little boutique!" Kurt practically shouted.

"Plus, Kurt and I already made some sketches in case you were going to ask us anyway! Plus we know your style and what you like. We are making this dress!" Mercedes said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you guys" Quinn replied.

"It's settled. Kurt and I are making your dress and it's going to be our gift to you! And we want no objections. So get your little white ass up and we will go back to our apartment to start!" Mercedes ordered.

"But-" Quinn started before Kurt interrupted, "You heard her, no objections! And Rachel you better believe we are making your maid of honor dress too. So let's go you guys we have a lot of work to do!"

They went back to Mercedes and Kurt's apartment to begin the dress preparations.

* * *

The wedding was coming together perfectly. After the day Quinn told her mom they were going to be in Lima and get married there, she was so excited and offered to pay for everything. While Quinn and Puck tried to decline, her mother wouldn't back down. Of course, Rachel's dads wouldn't let Puck pay them for their help either because they always thought of Quinn as a second daughter. So, Quinn and Puck only had to worry about putting everything together and not so much about cost.

The wedding was now a month away and Quinn was so excited. In about three weeks, they were going to head to Lima to set everything up and they'd stay until the wedding a week later. Puck told Quinn he didn't want a bachelor party and although she told him to, he declined. So they both were going to have a huge party in Lima in lieu of the bachelor/bachelorette parties. Then they'd have the reunion and then the wedding. Puck was able to work from home until after their honeymoon because he and his boss were practically like brothers now; so he had a lot of freedom. So, he was helping Quinn with whatever was needed. Kurt and Mercedes were almost done with Quinn's dress and they'd do final detailing in Lima. All of their friends would be flying in for the party, reunion, and wedding so they didn't have to worry about that anymore.

It was almost time to return home and Puck and Quinn were more excited than ever because finally, they'd be married!

* * *

**author's note:** I'm soooo sorry it's been awhile since I last updated, I haven't had internet!

There are only a few chapters I have planned left and then I'll move onto a new story or a sequel depending on how everything goes.

enjoy and thank you for reading and being patient! =)


	21. Mothers

Everything was coming together perfectly. Puck and Quinn were on their way to Lima and everyone else would come the next week.

While they all weren't always on the best of terms, Puck and Quinn were both happy to be seeing each other's parents. Quinn had become really close to Puck's mom and sister when she lived with them, but after the baby for awhile, things were tense. However, when Puck and Quinn got back together in high school everything was good again. Even after all the times they fought and broke up, Quinn and Puck's sister, Jess, always maintained a close relationship. Her and Quinn would exchange emails, write letters, and, even share some phone calls. Quinn liked having someone who was like a younger sister, because after her older sister moved to Florida for college, she missed that relationship. Puck and Quinn's mom had a tumultuous relationship. After she found out Puck was the one who got Quinn pregnant, she was less than thrilled, especially since he was Jewish. After the baby, when Puck kept calling and trying to be there for Quinn, their relationship was better. However, after the whole break up in high school, her mother's positive opinion about Puck turned into "I told you he was no good" being the main focus. But Puck was able to work his way back into her good graces by expressing his sincerest apologies over his actions and after Quinn moved to New York, he showed up numerous times at her house to check up on Quinn to make sure she was okay.

They were in Lima and extremely happy for the upcoming events in their lives. Their first stop would be to see Quinn's mom and the next day they'd go to Puck's mom's house.

* * *

They arrived at Judy Fabray's and Puck grabbed the bags of stuff for Quinn's mom, as Quinn knocked on the door.

"Quinny! You're here! I've missed you so much, come in" Judy said as she hugged her daughter.

"Hi mom!" Quinn walked into the house to set down some things, "I'll go help Puck with some of the stuff we brought."

"I got it all babe, don't worry" Puck said as he entered the home.

"Noah, it is so nice to see you" Judy walked up to Puck and hugged him.

"It's nice to see you too" he answered politely before walking to be next to Quinn.

"Well, sit down! I'd like to hear about everything!" Ms. Fabray said as she sat down on a recliner in the living room. Puck and Quinn obliged.

"What do you mean everything?" Quinn asked.

"Well, the last time I talked to Noah, he was moving to New York to start over. The last time I spoke with you, you were working without a boyfriend. And now, you two are engaged and getting married soon" she looked at them both.

"Well" Puck began, "Quinn and I went through a lot the past few years and recently we've both realized just how much we love each other."

"Yes, and Puck and I realized we've already wasted so much valuable time trying to act like we don't love each other, that we want to do all that we can to be together fully and forever." Quinn added as she placed her hand inside Pucks.

"I am very happy for you both." Judy said smiling, "I know the three of us haven't always been on the same page and we've had our moments, but I am very happy Quinn has you in her life Noah."

"Thank you Ms. Fabray and I am lucky to have Quinn in my life, she is amazing" Puck replied, looking at his fiancé and smiling.

"Now, about the wedding" Quinn's mom began, "I know you've decided against being married in the church and your plan is to do it in Appleseed Park; but are you having a priest do the ceremony?" she asked.

"Puck and I both agreed we want to incorporate both Christian and Jewish traditions into the wedding because we know how important it is to you as well as his mom. So we are having a Priest and a Rabbi at the ceremony." Quinn explained.

"We want everything to go smoothly, so we are trying to make you both happy" Puck said smiling at Quinn's mom.

"Well, as long as Quinn gets the wedding she wants and is happy, I will be fine." Judy said, "Just make sure my grandchildren are brought up knowing Christianity, every child should." She didn't mean it to be an insult, but it sounded like a direct one.

"Mother! One the way we raise our children is up to us. Two, that was incredibly rude of you and Three, we aren't having children for awhile." Quinn tried to set her mother straight as Puck sat shocked.

"Well, Quinn, I lost one of my grandchildren and I have no clue how they'll be raised and I don't want to have that happen again" she replied.

"DO NOT bring our daughter into this" Quinn yelled.

"She isn't your daughter honey, you gave her up!" her mother spat at her.

Quinn stood up and looked enraged, "Ya know, I knew one day you'd throw this back at me but I never figured it be so close to my wedding. I should've known all these years were full of lies." She grabbed her bags and ran to the car.

"Puck, I didn't mean to upset her, I want Quinn to be happy" Judy said.

"Well you have a hell of a way of showing it" Puck got up and ran out to leave with Quinn.

When they got in the car, Puck let Quinn vent a little before speaking.

* * *

"You're mom's just being stupid Quinn. She's wrong and you and I both know we did the right thing" he rubbed Quinn's hand.

"No, she's right" Quinn said in tears, "We gave up our daughter so we could still be kids and now none of us will ever know her."

"Quinn, we were sixteen years old and if we would have kept Beth, her life would have been ruined, you and I would have probably killed each other, and she would be living in an unstable environment. We did what was best for her and your mom knows it! She just feels the need to always be right and didn't want to back off." Puck was trying to calm Quinn down.

"But maybe it would have been ok. Maybe you and I would have stayed together and would have been married by now" she argued.

"I was an ass back then and you and I both know I would have made you upset because I'd hook-up with other girls while you and Beth were at home." Puck reasoned.

"But are you sure my mom isn't right?" she asked.

"Your mom isn't right Quinn and you and I both know that." He said, pulling her hand up to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss on it.

"Thanks for being amazing baby!" she wiped away her tears and smiled at him.

He smiled back at her. "So, do you want to go back to back to the rental house?"

"How about we go see your mom and Jess! I haven't seen them in so long and I know they'll make me feel better." She responded.

"Okay, lets go then! My mom will be happy to see you!" Puck replied as he drove to his old house.

* * *

They pulled into the driveway and both of them were excited. They parked and ran up to the door, knocking on it excitedly.

"Jeesh, hold on I'll be there in a minute!" Jess yelled from inside the house as she ran to open the door. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled when she saw Quinn and standing at the door.

"Hey loser, miss me?" Puck said.

"Quinn! I missed you so much!" Jess said pushing passed Puck and nearly knocking Quinn over with her hug.

"I missed you too Jess! How are you?" Quinn said as the girls walked inside.

"I'm good! I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." she said.

"We weren't, but we missed you and couldn't wait to see you!" Quinn said, sitting down next to Jess.

"Hey Jess, thanks! We bring you stuff from New York and you don't even say hi to your big brother" Puck said messing with her.

"Please, I know Quinn had to pick out whatever you bought me, you just called me a loser and I saw you in like February when you came to visit I haven't seen Quinn, since, well you graduated!" Jess said.

"You were here in February?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah for a weekend to talk to my mom and see Jess for her birthday" he said sitting down with the girls.

Quinn looked at Jess "When we talked on your birthday you just happen to forget Puck was here?" Quinn said laughing, "And I thought we were close!"

"Noah doesn't- well didn't know you called and we both kept in contact" Jess said looking at Puck, "I must have forgotten to tell you Noah, whoops" she said smiling.

"So let me get this straight, Quinn's been calling you on your birthdays every year since graduation? Wow, she didn't even call me a couple years in a row" he said jokingly.

"Not just birthdays, we email and write and talk quite a bit if you must know" Jess said.

Quinn looked at Puck, "Sorry! I couldn't just leave her without my knowledge. I mean especially with you as a brother, how would she ever know how to do make up or go on dates."

"Jess isn't dating until she's thirty!" Puck said, "But, I think it's cool you guys have been talking, especially because it means you guys must've talked about me a lot" Puck said smirking as if he knew everything.

"Yea right! We hardly ever mentioned you" Jess said before turning back to Quinn, "So, how's work going? Did the kids like your new dance?"

"Yes! They loved the music and everything. I love work it's been great." Quinn answered as Puck went to the kitchen to get a drink. "So, how's Dillon? Was the date good?" Quinn tried to be quiet, but Puck heard her.

"DATE? DILLON? Nope not happening, you are way too young to date!" Puck said as he barged back into the room.

"Puck, she's sixteen! She isn't too young to go on a date" Quinn came to Jess's defense.

"The hell she is! Sixteen is way too young!" he fought.

"Noah, do you remember what you were doing at sixteen? Do I need to remind you?" Jess spoke, pulling Quinn over and motioning a baby bump over her stomach.

"Yeah Noah, remember what you were doing at 16?" Quinn added, trying not to giggle.

"How is it that you are laughing right now Quinn! And it wasn't just my fault you got knocked up miss 'I'm fat/hurry up and do it'. If I recall it was just as much your fault as it was mine" Puck argued.

"Oh sure, now it's my fault that you fucked your best friend's girlfriend and told her to trust you when you said you had protection but really didn't" Quinn fought back, placing her hands on her hips.

Jess was enjoying the scene when Puck spoke. "Well, maybe I was bad at sixteen but I don't want my sister dating now!"

"Well you can't stop her Puck! She'll be fine, the kids a nice guy." Quinn said trying to calm Puck down.

"HELLO! I was sixteen once, I know what sixteen year old guys want; especially with pretty girls who are innocent!" he responded.

"I'm going to pretend like you never said that. But, not all sixteen year olds are like you were Puck. I've checked the kid out, I know he's ok." Quinn stated.

"And how the hell do you know that?" he asked.

"Because I called Will and Emma to ask about him and they both said he was a good kid and neither one of them heard about him being how you were." Quinn answered, finally calming Puck a little.

"You called the guidance counselor and my coach?" Jess asked.

"Of course I did! They were really great to me when your brother and I _messed up_ and I knew they could tell me if this kid was anything like he used to be." Quinn answered.

"Gee thanks" Puck said shaking his head.

"I said used to be Puck, We all know you are a great man now, but you weren't always. Besides, I'm keeping tabs on who your sister is dating, so be nice" Quinn said.

"Carry on" he replied, allowing Quinn and Jess to talk.

"Anyway" Quinn said, "How was the date?"

"It was good! We went to Breadstix and went roller skating! He was a total gentleman" she looked at her brother and stuck out her tongue, "Nothing like Noah was."

Quinn chuckled and Puck huffed. "Well that's good Jess! Are you guys going out again?" Quinn asked.

"Maybe. He asked me out sometime this week but I told him you guys were coming so it'll have to be postponed. But he was really nice about it" Jess was smiling.

"Well, congratulations! I remember when Finn and I started dating it was so exciting!" Quinn said.

"Must have been really great considering you cheated and ended up with me" Puck said slyly as he rushed to Quinn and planted kisses all over her.

"Lucky me!" she said playfully rolling her eyes. She turned and kissed him.

"Seriously, get a room." Jess said, standing up and walking away, "I'm going up to my room, don't be too loud!" she shook her head.

"We won't!" Puck yelled. Quinn hit him and yelled, "Come back! I have stuff for you!"

* * *

Jess came running down stairs and Quinn gave her a bunch of stuff from New York. It had candles, new clothes, some of Quinn's old clothes and a bunch of other gifts Quinn just had to buy her. Jess, Quinn, and Puck all hung out watching TV and talking about everything and anything. They decided to make dinner for Puck's mom who would be back from work in a little bit. Jess made salad, Quinn prepped food, and Puck did the actual cooking. They made pasta bathed in a garlic wine sauce tossed with vegetables and cheeses. They also had kosher sausage and biscuits Jess made. When Jules came home, she was thrilled to see her guests.

"Noah! I am so happy to see you" she said dropping her things as she walked in, to rush and give Puck a hug.

"Mom I missed you! It's good to see you!" he kissed her cheek and pulled her in tightly. This is the Puck that Quinn loved to see; him being soft and loving.

Jules turned to Quinn, "Quinn, dear, it's been so long! You look beautiful! How are you?" she asked.

"Thank you, I'm great! It's been way too long. It's really nice to see you again." She replied. They hugged and continued their hellos while walking into the kitchen.

"Noah, I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" she asked, "By the way thank you for dinner, it is delicious."

"Your welcome ma, and we weren't supposed to be here yet, but our _plans_ changed" Puck said looking at Quinn sadly.

"Did something happen Quinn?" Jules asked sincerely concerned.

"Just my mom being, my mom. She brought up _our_ past." Quinn answered.

"Oh, I see. Well, even though she isn't close to being my favorite person at all, especially since she abandoned you when you needed her most; she has taken steps to changing. I know you guys must be mad now, but you'll be fine." Jules said trying to reassure Puck and Quinn.

"Mom, she was going off on Quinn about giving up Beth and how we took away her grandchild" Puck chimed in.

"I understand Noah, but just because we have all accepted it and know everything that happened, she is still trying to cope and understand. She may not go about it the correct way but she may be having difficulties." Jules said.

"Your mom is right, Puck. As much as I never want to see her again because she was so rude, she probably is still dealing with it all. I mean she wasn't here for me like you and your family, so she probably doesn't know what we went through." Quinn was getting over her anger.

"I just want you to be happy baby" Puck said grabbing Quinn's hand under the table.

"I'm marrying you, of course I'm happy" she said.

"Speaking of" Jules interrupted their love fest, "Please tell me how this all happened! One minute Noah is upset he hasn't talked to you in years and next you guys are getting married." Puck looked at Quinn embarrassed that his mom revealed how he pined for her. Quinn just smiled and they both explained how they finally ended up together.

Their night was definitely better than their morning. They stayed talking late but left for their rental house so they'd be rested for their bachelor/bachelorette party tomorrow.

* * *

**author's note:** thanks for reading!

the next few chapters will be more exciting and eventful! Then I'll probably wrap it up and take a break before the sequel!


	22. Reunions

It was time for their bachelor/bachelorette party. Rachel and Finn flew in earlier than everyone else so they could help out and be involved in it. All four of them decided to go to a bar about an hour and a half from Lima. It wasn't a small bar like at home but it wasn't an amazing night club like in New York. The bar was a pleasant mix of the both, containing a bar and separate rooms for private events. Rachel and Quinn set everything up so Puck and Finn were unaware of what they were going to be doing.

As soon as they arrived, the security guard hugged Quinn and Rachel; clearly they all know each other some how. The group went into the club and instantly were at the bar stools.

"I'd like to make a toast to my future husband and my lovely friends!" Quinn said raising a shot in both hands, "to love and the future!"

"To love and the future" everyone joined. They all took the two shots, the girls wincing at the taste and the boys slamming their glasses down. They ordered more drinks and were having fun.

"Let's dance!" Rachel yelled, pulling Quinn to the dance area.

Puck and Finn stayed at the bar watching their girls dance away.

"I don't think I have ever seen Quinn drink this much and still be conscious" Puck said.

"Haha" Finn laughed out, "I have. You are looking at how I spent most of our weekends in college before Rachel got pregnant."

"Really?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, Quinn went downhill for about six months after you two separated yourselves from each other. After that, she was able to hold her liquor pretty well. Rachel and her would drag me to different clubs and that was their release from school." He answered before adding, "This is tame compared to how they used to be."

"Tame. You call your wife and my fiancé grinding on each other and sipping drinks tame?" Puck asked.

"Well yeah. Occasionally, one of them would end up on a table until I pulled them down. Or they'd sing karaoke which normally is fine but with the added alcohol, my ears bled." Finn laughed out.

"Never in my life would I suspect Quinn Fabray to dance on a table!" Puck joked.

"Well, the things those two come up with never cease to surprise me." Finn responded.

"Anything else I should know about my future wife?" Puck laughed.

"I could write a book" Finn answered.

"Dude, seriously?" Puck wasn't sure if Finn was kidding or not.

"I'm joking dude. We all have things about us that we did and aren't too fond of" he said.

"You are definitely right" Puck replied, lifting his glass clanking it with Finn's.

"Anyway man, it's your bachelor party, we're 23 and there are no strippers. Noah Puckerman is becoming a man!" Finn laughed.

"I know. I am just as shocked as anyone else; but I have Quinn, I don't need strippers." Puck said.

"Well then" Finn put down his glass and took out a blindfold, "That's too bad!"

"Dude, no way. Quinn's right there!" Puck said.

"Chill man, she knows. Actually, it was her and Rachel's idea!" Finn explained.

* * *

Puck looked over at Quinn and motioned for her to come to him. "Anything you want to tell me baby?"

"This is your last chance to change your mind" she said giggling as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm not going to change my mind" he said pulling Quinn into a kiss.

"Good. But this is your bachelor party, so you have to have some fun! Relax you will be fine and I love you." She laughed and handed him a stack of dollar bills.

"You're kidding?" he asked holding the money, "This is your bachelorette party, does that mean you'll be seeing naked men?"

"No I am not kidding and maybe" she kissed his cheek and told Finn to bring him to one of the private party rooms.

"Quinn!" he called as Finn led him off. She waved and smiled.

When Puck got into the room, he tried to reason with Finn.

"Dude, I didn't ambush you with strippers at your party."

"I am not the one doing this, Quinn is." Finn laughed and told Puck to sit in one of the chairs in the dimly lit room, clearly set up previously by Rachel and Quinn.

"Why would she do this?" Puck questioned. "You think she is testing me to see if I'll stray?"

"Puck, chill. She probably just wants you to have fun. Just put this on" he handed him the blindfold and began walking out of the room.

"You're not staying?" Puck asked.

"I was told I had to leave" Finn answered closing the door.

* * *

Puck was nervous. Should he tell the girl to just leave? Were there going to be more than one of them? Did Quinn really want him to be alone with a naked woman? Before he could come up with any more thoughts music began playing.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Give it to me now, give it to me now  
Give it to me now, give it to me now_

Ludacris's 'What's your Fantasy' was in the first couple of lines when he heard the heels banging on the floor. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat; he was nervous. Suddenly a petite hand was on his shoulder slightly massaging it. He then felt the girl place a heel onto the chair arm.

"Um, look I can give you money. I don't like this idea, I'm getting married in a week" Puck said nervously.

The girl leaned down and whispered into his ear, "It'll be our secret baby."

It was then when Puck not only remembered himself uttering the phrase but he recognized the girl's scent. He pulled off the blindfold and looked up to see Quinn standing before him in a tight white get up equipped with high heels and fishnet stocking.

Needless to say, he was shocked, "Quinn?"

She giggled and responded, "I figured it isn't a bachelor party without a stripper and I know how much you like when I strip for you." She walked up to him and sat on his lap.

"Rachel and Finn were in on this?" he asked.

"Rachel knew I was going to strip for you, Finn thought I got you a real stripper. In fact, he and Rachel are in the room next to us. She is his stripper." Quinn said smiling.

"Well, you guys are full of surprises" he said placing a kiss on her lips.

"Mhm, now let me get back to work. A cab is picking all of us up in an hour to bring us to the hotel down the road since we are in no way capable of driving." She said, standing up.

"No complaining here" Puck said resting back on his chair, preparing for the show.

* * *

Finally, they were going to see everyone again! Everyone was planning on meeting up at Breadstix at six o'clock, so they could have dinner and catch up. Rachel, Finn, Puck, and Quinn were the first to arrive. Benjamin was at home with Burt and Carole. Mercedes and Kurt were next, followed by Tina and Artie, Brittany and Mike, Emma and Will, and Sam and Santana. Quinn wasn't exactly thrilled when the last couple shuffled in, but she wasn't going to let it ruin her night.

Their table was of course the loudest at the restaurant. Rachel and Finn bragged about Ben, Brittany and Mike told everyone they were going on tour with Justin Timberlake the next year, and finally, Quinn and Puck announced to the rest of the group they were engaged. Of course Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel and Finn weren't surprised, but the others were.

"You guys that's amazing!" Emma said pulling Quinn into a hug.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Will added.

"Congratulations! When's the wedding?" Tina and Artie began asking.

"I always knew you guys would work everything out!" Brittany said.

"It was inevitable" Mike added.

"Congratulations" Sam said.

"Yeah, congrats guys" Santana said.

"Thanks you guys so much!" Quinn said, showing off her ring.

"But that's not the best part!" Puck said.

Everyone had a confused look on their faces.

"We are getting married Saturday! In Appleseed Park!" Quinn shouted out in excitement.

"And we want all of you guys to come" Puck added.

At this point, the entire table was even louder than before. Everyone was talking about dresses, how they planned everything, how the engagement went and anything else they could think of. Quinn excused herself into the restroom and Santana quickly followed her in.

"Quinn?" Santana asked, walking in.

"Santana?" she questioned when she walked out of the stall to the sink.

"I want to talk to you" Santana answered.

"What about?" Quinn asked.

"Our Past" Santana said looking down.

"Its fine, it was years ago." Quinn said drying off her hands.

"I really have to say some things. Please Quinn" Santana pleaded, motioning to the couch against the wall for them to sit.

"Okay" Quinn responded. She didn't want to rehash everything, although she was still angry that her former friend could have done everything that she did to her.

"First, I want to apologize for everything. For making fun of you when you were pregnant, for going after you to get captain, and most of all for going after Puck" Santana began. "I was jealous that you had everything and even though we were friends, I couldn't stand it. When you got pregnant, it was my turn to get everything I wanted, so I went for it. Then after you gave the baby up and things got back to normal, I was pissed. You were going to get everything again. So I decided to go after Puck again. When you were with Sam, I knew he was pissed so I used it to my advantage. Then after you and him got together, I realized I couldn't even have the one person who I always had over you. " Santana looked like she was about to cry. "I knew the whole time it meant nothing to me and that he loved you. But I didn't care. I'd make lies up and I'd seduce him as much as I could. Then after you guys were done and I saw how hurt you guys were I accepted not being with him, but I still hated everything you had. It wasn't until after graduation, when I realized that I was the reason Glee and you and Puck had so many problems and I am so sorry for everything Quinn. I'm not the same person I was then." A tear came down her cheek.

"Don't cry Santana" Quinn said, handing her a tissue. "I was a bitch and I shouldn't have even slept with Puck that one time not only because of Finn but because I knew you and him had something going on. Technically, I took him from you." She was trying to make her feel better.

"Still, we weren't in love or even close to liking each other. We couldn't stand each other actually." The girls shared a laugh.

"I hated you for a really long time San and before now, I still was angry at you. But I appreciate you apologizing to me for everything." Quinn explained.

"You have every right to still hate me. I just needed to say how sorry I was." Santana said.

"Thank you. And I guess I can't hate you anymore, I mean Puck and I are happy and getting married; so it's like nothing happened." Quinn said smiling.

"But if it wasn't for me, you may have already been married" Santana said beating herself up.

"Maybe not. We both had a lot of growing up to do. But everything is good now. I forgive you Santana" Quinn replied.

"Thank you so much!" Santana said hugging Quinn.

"So, you and Sam?" Quinn said as they walked out of the bathroom, "What was it you used to call him, Lady lips?" They both laughed.

"Oh gosh!" her face was red, "Like I said I have changed."

"How did that happen?" Quinn asked.

"Somehow we ended up at the same college. He was on football and I was cheerleading. At first we acted like we didn't know each other at all. Then it just kinda happened. We started dating and fell in love."

"Well good for you! Although I never would have put you two together, I can see you two love each other!" Quinn said.

"And you and Puckerman?" Santana asked, "Have you guys been together for awhile?"

"Not at all!" Quinn responded. "After graduation we didn't talk until him and Finn moved to New York. After that we didn't talk until Halloween. We started this hidden sexual relationship thing then for like eight months and then it ended badly. We didn't talk for three years after that until our college graduation. We became friends again sort of but he was dating one of my friends from college so it was awkward. At Rachel and Finn's wedding in April he professed his love and so did I. He proposed on my birthday and now we are getting married!"

"Wow!" Santana said, "So much drama! But we all knew you'd end up married! Congratulations Quinn, I mean it!" They hugged again and joined the group again!

* * *

The whole night was amazing! They were the last ones out of the restaurant and made plans to meet up everyday to do something. Monday they would all go to the beach, Tuesday they'd go boating, Wednesday was final fittings for the wedding, so the girls and guys were going to split up. Girls got pedicures and boys golfed. Thursday they went to Cedar Point.

It was Friday and Quinn, Puck, Rachel and Finn were setting up Appleseed Park. The weather was going to be amazing the next few days so they were able to set up ahead of time. The gazebo was decorated with flowers, lace, candles and inside was where they would do their vows.

Puck and Quinn edited a lot of their wedding from normal weddings. Puck was going to wear a yarmulke and he would smash the glass at the end of the ceremony. They were going to write their own vows and it was going to be a quick ceremony. Afterwards, the area outside and in the party hall in the park was theirs for the day.

After they set up all the buildings and the gazebo, Puck and Quinn separated until the wedding; her idea, not his.

"Are you sure we can't just be together tonight?" Puck asked.

"Nope, it'll make everything more exciting tomorrow" Quinn answered.

"Tomorrow after the reception, do not expect to speak to anyone until after the honeymoon!" he said pulling Quinn in.

"And why is that?" she asked placing kisses all over his neck. This was making him crazy.

"Baby, stop!" he said trying hard not to just drag her into the closet right there.

"Why baby, they're just kisses" she said playfully.

Normally he would agree, however after her surprise at the bachelor party and that night, Quinn said they weren't having sex until the wedding night to make it special. Of course, he complained but she promised it be worth it and he couldn't say no to her. However, he wasn't anticipating it being the hardest week ever; with Quinn walking around in her underwear, her teasing him, and purposely doing things to drive him crazy.

"You better get some rest tonight Q, because you will need it" he roughly kissed her. "I love you and will see you tomorrow!"

"I love you too Puck!" she hugged him.

"Keep my girl safe Rachel" Puck yelled as he got into his truck.

The girls nodded and waved. Quinn indeed rested after making sure she had everything she'd need for tomorrow. She showered and read before going to bed.

Puck was so excited he'd finally be marrying Quinn, the girl of his dreams in less than 24 hours.

They both woke up at 6 am to ensure everything would go great. In exactly seven hours, Quinn Fabray would become Quinn Puckerman.

* * *

**author's note:** sorry it's been so long! The wedding is next! then a pre-sequel chapter...then a break and the sequel!

enjoy!

question: wedding song choices : "More than Anyone"- Gavin Degraw or "I'll be" Edwin Mccain... let me know in the reviews!


	23. Together for Life

After pacing for the past two hours, Quinn had to do something with herself. Quinn ate yogurt with fruit and granola so her stomach wouldn't get upset, but that didn't help. She then showered, again, because she was so nervous. She blow dried her hair, packed up her make-up bag and brought everything to Mercedes and Kurt's apartment to get ready. She left the bags of clothes for her vacation by the door; Puck would be picking them up before he went to the park.

Puck was already with Finn and his nerves were kicking in.

"What if she doesn't show up?" he asked holding the phone in his hands preparing to call Quinn.

"She will man, calm down. She loves you." Finn said taking the phone out of Puck's hands.

"What if she realizes she is making a mistake?" Puck asked.

"Puck, I know what you are going through man, but you need to calm down! You and Quinn are going to get married and be fine." He was reassuring.

"She doesn't trust me!" Puck yelled as he was now pacing through the entire house.

"Yes, she does" Finn said leaning against the kitchen wall.

"No, I cheated on her, she doesn't at all!" Puck said sitting down against the wall with his head in his hands.

"YOU CHEATED ON HER?" Finn yelled shocked and disappointed.

"With Santana, in high school! She'll never trust me again; I know she'll realize the mistake she is making." Puck remained in the same spot.

Finn felt better knowing Puck hadn't cheated on Quinn since then and couldn't help but laugh at Puck's behavior. He knew what Puck was going through and knew why he was beating himself up. He slid down on the floor next to him. "Puck, that was what six, seven, years ago? You and Quinn are going to get married and be fine! Would it help if I called Quinn for you?"

Puck nodded, "Please? Just make sure she is okay and that she wants to do this!"

"Alright, how about you go and shower and I'll call Quinn. Then we can watch the game and stuff before Kurt comes over to dictate the rest of our day" Finn said.

"Thanks man" Puck replied as he walked toward the bathroom.

* * *

-"Hey Quinn" Finn said after Quinn finally answered her phone.

"Hey Finn, what's going on? Do you need to talk to Rachel?" She asked.

"Not much, I was just calling you to make sure you still wanted to marry Puck" he said trying to contain his laughter.

"What?" she joined in on the giggling, "Of course I still want to marry Puck!"

"That's what I told him, but he keeps saying you are going to leave him or are going to realize he isn't good for you! It's comical, I mean according to him 'No chick intimidates Puckzilla!'" his laughter was in full force.

Quinn was giggling uncontrollably, "Oh gosh! Well we all know that isn't true. But I have to go, a lot of stuff I have to do still. Make sure he knows I will be there and wouldn't ever think of us as a mistake."

"Alright I will, have fun Quinn and we will see you in a few hours!"-

* * *

Quinn was getting the final touches done on her hair and makeup with Mercedes. Kurt just left after doing a majority of the stuff and all she basically had to do was put the dress on. Kurt went to give the boys their suits and was going to stay with them until the wedding to ensure they didn't wrinkle anything or spill.

"You two are pigs!" Kurt said after navigating his way through the room the boys were sitting in.

"What? We haven't had time to clean up in here we've been busy the past few days" Finn said.

"Please tell me the pizza and beer bottles are from any day rather than today!" he said kicking the piles of stuff.

"Yes, I haven't had anything to eat or today, I am too nervous! Maybe I should drink a little to calm myself" Puck said.

"You will do no such thing!" Kurt yelled. "Plus, there is nothing to be worried about. Your bride looks fabulous thanks to me and you will look great too."

"How is she? Is she happy? She still wants to do this right?" Puck asked.

"She is fantastic! She is excited and beautiful" Kurt responded. "And for some odd reason, she can not wait to marry you." Kurt smiled knowing this is what Puck wanted to hear.

"Oh, well that's cool! I'm excited too!" He was trying to act cool, but on the inside he was relieved.

"Yeah, now let's get you two buffoons ready!" Kurt said.

* * *

Mercedes, Rachel, and Judy helped Quinn get the dress over her head and the cinched it at all the right places. Her beautiful blond hair was curled and some of it was pulled back. Here it was braided with baby's breath and a beautiful pink flower was pinned on the side of her hair. The dress fit her perfectly. The strapless dress showed off her toned shoulders and arms. The top was fitted with a corset that hugged her body, showing off her perfect shape. While it was a long dress, it didn't have the traditional train her mother would have liked. Quinn insisted having a tighter dress so she could dance all night with Puck. She chose flats however Mercedes vetoed this decision, giving her a gorgeous pair of Jimmy Choos. Quinn was now prepared to marry the man of her dreams. She had everything. Her engagement ring was the something old, the dress something new, the veil was borrowed from Rachel because she insisted on having a staple in the wedding, and her something blue was the sexy lingerie she had underneath the dress layers. She stepped into the limo and was on her way to the park.

"Quinn, darling, are you nervous?" her mother was the first to break the silence.

"A little bit" she said speaking softly.

"Don't be. Noah is a wonderful man and he loves you more than anything in this world" she said placing her hand on top of Quinn's.

"Mom, you don't even like Puck" Quinn said sadly.

"That's where you are wrong." She said, looking Quinn in the eyes, "I may have not always liked him, but he has grown on me after all this time. The way he stood by you in high school, how he always called me to check up on you when you weren't speaking, and he way he is around you makes me know you will always be together."

"What do you mean the way he is around me?" Quinn asked.

"Whenever you two are around, it is like there is no one else. Just you two in your own beautifully blissful world. He is so protective of you and as soon as you are next to each other, you both get these smiles that shout 'we are more in love than anyone thought was possible'" she responded.

"Mom" Quinn was almost crying.

"Now Quinny we can't let you ruin your make-up! I know I cause a lot of trouble for you but today is your day and I want all your dreams to come true! I love you little girl!"

"Thank you, I love you too!" She leaned over and hugged her mother, who had a tissue to blot away the escaped tears.

* * *

It was time. Puck was waiting at the gazebo with Finn standing next to him. Rachel made her way up to the gazebo, with Benjamin as ring bearer behind her. The wedding march began and Puck looked up to see Quinn stepping out of the limo. She was breathtaking. The only thing he could use to describe her was angelic. As she glided across the ground, Puck couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her hair was amazing, the dress was gorgeous, and Quinn was the most perfect woman he had ever seen. Within seconds, Quinn was in front of him as he stepped down bringing her up the steps to where the priest and rabbi were.

"You are stunning Quinn" he whispered. She smiled as her cheeks gained a new rosy color.

The ceremony had started and even before the vows were read, there were tears in everyone's eyes, including Puck. It was all about to get worse when Puck began his vow to Quinn.

"When I was six years old, I saw an angel. Her beautiful blonde hair shined like the sun and her piercing eyes were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. When I was eight, she was the only one who could make me smile when all I felt like doing was hiding from the world. When I was fourteen and reckless, the devil I had become scared away my angel. But we found our way back to one another. At sixteen, I finally admitted what I had known all along, I was in love with this angel I had met ten years earlier." He paused choking back tears so he didn't completely embarrass himself and Quinn, "Quinn, you are my angel. You bring so much warmth into my life and you are the only one who truly knows me. I am so lucky to have found a woman that is more beautiful and intelligent than anyone I could ever imagine. I know that I struck gold with you and I know from this day forward, I will be with not only my best friend but the one true love of my life. We may fight and disagree and you may even want to kill me at times, but here today I vow to never hurt you or leave your side. I vow to be your shoulder to cry on, to be the one you come to when something isn't right, and be the one to pick up the pieces if anything goes wrong. But most of all, I vow to love you with all my being for every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day, for the rest of our lives." He slipped the ring onto Quinn's finger and shook away the tears. Quinn swallowed the tears in her eyes as she began her vows.

"They say you never know when you will fall in love because it is never certain. I can say I fell in love when I was sixteen. At the time, I wouldn't admit that to anyone but I can honestly stand here and proudly admit to you all that it's the truth. While it hasn't been an easy road to come by, there was never a doubt in my mind that one day I would become Quinn Puckerman." She looked up and smiled sweetly, "Noah, when we first met, I knew I had a friend I could count on forever. When I fell in love with you, I knew I was falling in love with my best friend. You have this ability to make me laugh when the world is crashing down around us. You are the prince in all the fairytales I used to pray for every night. You are the happiness that overwhelms my heart in the best possible way. I vow to love you everyday in every way possible. I vow to raise our family with the same love and devotion you have continued to show me. Noah, I vow to be yours forever wholeheartedly because you are my world and the reason I breathe. I love you!" she slipped his ring on.

* * *

The wedding turned out beautifully. It was time for the couple's first dance as husband and wife. Puck pulled Quinn into the dance floor as the music began playing.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

They danced around as if they were the only two people in the world.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive - not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

Puck spun Quinn out and then back into his arms as he whispered the final chorus into her ears "I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide, I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life." The music stopped but they stood staring in each other's eyes. After new music began they were brought back to the reception. Mercedes and Rachel pulled Quinn away to dance as Puck and Finn sat watching.

After a night of endless celebration, Puck and Quinn were finally alone together for the first time as husband and wife.

"I love you Quinn" Puck said as he lifted her up and brought her to the bedroom.

"I love you too Puck" Quinn said smiling at her husband.

When they got back to the room it was transformed. The dressers were covered with flowers and candles and the room was decorated with all of Quinn's favorite things. The night was one to remember….

* * *

**5 years later**

"Quinn! hurry up and open the door!" Puck yelled banging on it.

"One second, jeez!" she responded opening the door causing Puck to fall over a bit.

"So?" he questioned.

"So what?" she asked toying with him.

"QUINN!" he yelled!

"Sh! You're going to scare the kids!" she calmed him down with a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, but just tell me! Please baby!"he said pulling her into him.

"Baby, you're going to be a daddy!" she said!

"And?" he asked?

"To…" she paused.

"Quinn, quit it! Tell me please!" he begged.

"A baby boy!" she yelped out!

"A boy! We're finally having a baby boy!" he lifted his wife up and spun her around, carefully not to hurt her or his son.

"Let's go tell the girls." She said. They walked into the play room where their two and four year old girls sat watching a movie.

"Marisa, Jacqueline, we have something to tell you!" Quinn said walking up to her girls.

"HI mommy, hi daddy, hi baby!" four year old Jacqueline said rubbing her hand on Quinn's bump.

Puck picked up Marisa and sat her on his lap "You guys are going to have a baby brother!" he said.

The girls both screamed in happiness and were excited already making plans for their brother. After an exciting evening, they put their girls to bed and went into their living room for some alone time.

While the road they had to go on wasn't always smooth, it led them to a place they were proud to be. Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray had been to hell and back but they never gave up hope. Along the bumpy road full of bends and dead ends, Quinn and Puck found each other and they haven't let go since. Their love was one for the books; a love that couldn't be forgotten and one that would never waver.

The End

* * *

**Author's note: hey guys! I am so terribly sorry I stopped updating so frequently! But thank you so much to all of you who stuck by this story in its long journey! I appreciate all of your input more than I can express!**

**At this time, I have no plans to start a sequel because with no new material from the show I haven't had any ideas. But maybe a new story or sequel somewhere else down the line. I hope this didn't disappoint you!**

**Thank you for reading and sticking with my story!**


End file.
